On Your Six
by Rosemeade
Summary: A seemingly simple investigation into a marine's death has farther reaching consequences and provides the backdrop to Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David's first case together. They will have to trust each other to survive it. AU. The 1st of a Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1 An End & A Beginning

**On Your Six**

Chapter One - **An End & A Beginning**

A/N: **Hey, this is my first fan fiction!**

Pairings: **Tiva & Jibbs!**

Season: **It's set in Season 3, just as Ziva joins the team. This how I would have liked them to develop Tony & Ziva's relationship. This might become a trilogy of fics.**

Spoilers: **Season 3**

Disclaimer: **NCIS and its characters belong to CBS, DPB, et. al. I own nothing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk staring at the empty one across from him. Kate's desk. It still didn't seem real that she was gone. Even with Ari dead, even after the funeral, he still looked over at her desk, expecting to see her there. Tony ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced over at McGee, who was furiously typing away on his computer. Pushing thoughts of Kate from his mind, he jumped up to go rib the younger agent.

"So, whatcha got there, Probie?" Tony asked with smirk as he went to look at the computer screen.

McGee quickly closed out the screen, "None of your business, Tony! Don't you have work to do?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "A little touchy there, aren't we McSneaky? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I-", McGee began.

"DiNozzo, McGee!" Gibbs' voice boomed down from the landing in front of the MTAC Wall. "Director's Office, now!"

Tony and McGee shared a look, but hurried up the stairs to the office. Inside with an especially unhappy-looking Gibbs, they found Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Director Jennifer Sheppard and...Officer David?

"What's she doing here?" Tony asked with a frown. He remembered back to his assignment to tail her, he'd never met a woman like her. Beautiful, yet terrifying with her mind reading and sharp tongue. Not that he'd ever admit that. It felt like Kate's ghost teased him the entire time though about being intimidated by her. He was not. He wasn't.

Officer David met his stare with a challenging raise of her eyebrows. Tony narrowed his eyes.

Gibbs remained quiet, looking intently at the director. She glared at him, sensing the tension in the room.

"Officer David is going to join NCIS as a Mossad Liaison. She will be working on your team. I trust you will all make her welcome. She is an asset to this operation." She paused, waiting for a reaction.

Ducky, unsurprisingly, was the first to step forward. "Welcome, my dear, Dr. Mallard, but just call me Ducky," he said offering his hand. "I'm sure we'll all get along just fine."

Palmer smiled sheepishly and also shook her hand. McGee was next offering a polite welcome. Abby seemed reluctant, but she pasted on a smile and waved. "Abby Sciuto, I'm the forensic scientist."

Everyone looked at Tony. "Oh, we've already met." He said with an ironic smile.

"Agent DiNozzo," Sheppard said, a warning in her voice.

"Welcome, Officer David, it seems our paths are destined to cross." He gritted out.

Ziva smirked knowingly. "So it seems, Agent DiNozzo. And just call me Ziva, please."

Ziva David knew it would take time for this team to accept her. Her link to Ari, who had murdered their agent could not be easily forgotten. Of course, only she and Gibbs knew how Ari died. Gibbs had not reacted favorably to Jenny's announcement that she would join his team, though she suspected that it had more to do with the tension between the agent and Director Sheppard. She knew Gibbs trusted her after she honored her promise to back him up if it turned out that Ari had murdered Kate. Of course, that did not mean he wanted her on his team. As for her reasons for joining NCIS, after she returned to Israel with Ari's body, she'd felt suffocated by the secret she carried. Her perceptive father, Deputy Director Eli David, questioned her relentlessly about the events leading to Ari's death. Ziva had summoned every ounce of her Mossad training to get through it without her father detecting her lies. But she'd realized that she simply could not continue her work in Mossad at that point, still shaken by the events in the U.S.

Ziva knew she was running away. She hated weakness. But she couldn't trust herself to continue as if nothing had happened. As she looked at the faces of her new team, Ziva found herself hoping that they would like and accept her, despite her naturally independent nature. Even the arrogant, but handsome Agent DiNozzo, she thought with amusement. He probably rarely heard the word no from women. Her reactions to him both intrigued and worried her. She had spent most of her life around men, learning to read them to get what she needed. Even though he hid it well, she suspected there was more to him than the bravado and humor. She felt instinctively, like with Gibbs and no doubt McGee, Ducky, and Palmer, that he was good man. She had not known many of those. Nevertheless, she was here to get over her guilt about Ari, she reminded herself. Mossad would not allow her stay forever, she knew. This was just a temporary reprieve. She could make friends, but she shouldn't get too attached.

"Well, now that that's over," Gibbs started, throwing the director one last look, "Gear up! DiNozzo, McGee, we've got a DB, just called in. A female Staff Sergeant found in a bathroom at Quantico. Ducky, you and Palmer meet us there. Officer David, you will come and observe only. Leave your weapons here. All of them." He finished meaningfully as he strode from the room.

Ziva scowled. Director Sheppard rolled her eyes. Tony laughed softly, while McGee pushed him towards the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do think? Please R&R! Suggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2 Quantico

**On Your Six**

Chapter Two - **Quantico**

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! I cleaned up chapter one a bit, changed the dead Marine's rank to Staff Sergeant. Now, on to the story!**

Spoilers: **None this chapter**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziva watched the scenery of Virginia pass by as she sat tensely in the passenger seat next to a stonily silent Gibbs. He'd paired Tony and McGee off in the NCIS truck, with Ducky and Palmer following in another.

"Why _are _you here, Officer David?" Gibbs asked suddenly, breaking the quiet of the car.

Ziva turned toward Gibbs, unsurprised by the question. "I take it you don't want me on your team? I didn't ask for your team specifically, Gibbs. It was Director Sheppard who made that decision."

"Be that as it may, you didn't answer my question." Gibbs said, his eyes still on the road ahead.

"After I took Ari's body back to Israel, I realized I needed some time away from Mossad. Jen---Director Sheppard, owed me a favor from a mission a couple of years ago in Cairo." Ziva paused. "Look, I may not be officially trained in what NCIS does yet, but I believe I have proved myself trustworthy to you. I also respect the place Agent Todd had on your team. I am not here to replace her. I am here to do the job you tell me to do."

Gibbs remained silent for several minutes. Ziva eyed him for a moment. He was a distinguished looking man, with graying hair and bright eyes. He reminded her of her father in his natural ability to lead and direct, except without the manipulation and mind games, she thought wryly. When she thought he wouldn't say anything further, she returned her attention to the scenery, watching the Marine base coming into view.

If there was one thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated, it was having his authority undermined. He'd known the minute that he found that Jenny was the new director, that she would not think twice about going around him to accomplish her goals. Damn the woman. He'd deal with her once he got his team settled. He knew they needed to move on from Kate. Although she would not have been his choice by a longshot, Gibbs sensed that Officer David would add a dynamic to the team that would accomplish that.

"I do trust you, Officer David," Gibbs finally said, glancing at her as they turned down the long driveway to the main gate of the base. "And your secret's safe with me. Welcome to the team."

Ziva nodded and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think is up with Ziva working at NCIS, Tony?" McGee asked as they pulled behind Gibbs' car, waiting for entrance into the base. He'd been surprised that instead of immediately initiating a conversation about their new teammate, Tony had needled him about what he'd been typing before. Timothy McGee didn't know if he'd ever understand the senior agent. And he definitely wouldn't let Tony know what he was working on.

"Who knows, Probie?" Tony said with seeming disinterest. "Whatever the reason, you'll never get it out of the director or Gibbs. And my last encounter with Officer David suggests that it's best for you to follow my lead with her. So take it as new learning experience, McPadiwan Learner."

McGee rolled his eyes. "I know this will fall on deaf ears, but I'm not the newbie anymore, Tony."

Tony just smiled at McGee. "Oh, you'll always be a Probie to me. But I may allow you to join in on what I have planned for Ziva."

Of course, it wasn't a plan per se, Tony thought to himself. He just intended to keep her at a safe distance with his usual humor and banter until he figured out why she was really here. He knew the "official" story on Ari's death, he just didn't believe it.

McGee laughed. "No, thanks. I'll just watch the show. Alive from the sidelines."

Tony sent him a look, but before he could answer his phone buzzed. "Yeah, Boss."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The marine at the gate had directed Gibbs to drive down to the Marine Corps University, where the crime scene was taped off.

He flipped open his phone. "DiNozzo, follow me down to the university. They've got the scene taped off and undisturbed, but we need to get it bagged and tagged quickly so we can start taking statements. It's the weekend, so people will be going off base."

Ziva heard Tony's "Got it, Boss" before Gibbs hung up and called Ducky with the same information.

"So how does NCIS conduct this investigation Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asked as they parked in front of the university.

"You'll watch and you'll see." Gibbs said cryptically as he exited the car, immediately barking orders to DiNozzo, McGee, and Ducky.

"Well, isn't he just a ray of sunbeams," Ziva muttered to herself as she hurried to follow the team inside the building. Yes, he definitely reminded her of her father.

The team used the stairs and found the women's restroom on the 3rd floor taped off with yellow police tape. A tall man, with graying black hair dressed in full uniform stepped forward towards Gibbs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Women's Restroom, 3****rd**** Floor Quantico Marine Corps University**

The team found the victim, a blonde young woman with short curly hair in uniform, sprawled against the wall near the windows of the room. Tony snapped a few photographs of the scene at large. Ducky and Palmer approached the victim, Ducky taking in the victim's bluish face and open, bulging eyes as well as the bruises indenting her neck.

"Well, Mr. Palmer," he said shaking his head. "It looks like we have a victim of strangulation on our hands. Hand me the thermometer."

As Ducky continued his preliminary examination, Tony instructed McGee to start sketching as he took more photographs of the victim and scene.

Ziva sighed as she observed, feeling useless. "Is there anything I can do besides stand here?"

Tony pretended to think. "Nope, I believe the Boss' orders were for you to stand there and observe," he said flashing her a charming smile as he continued to take pictures.

Ziva narrowed her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you are used to charming the skirts off every woman with that smile, but it's a bit limp."

Tony looked perplexed. "Lame? Oh, and it's charming the pants off."

"Don't women in the U.S. wear skirts?" Ziva asked with wave of her hand. "Anyway, the point is that I intimidate you."

McGee snorted.

Tony glared at him and scoffed., even as Kate's voice sounded in his head, but before he could retort, Ducky's words caught his attention. "If you two could stop bickering, perhaps someone could provide some information about this tattoo at the base of this poor girl's neck."

Tony, McGee, and Ziva approached the medical examiner, who was carefully holding the victim's hair away from her neck.

Ziva's eyes widened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…Hallway 3rd Floor Quantico Marine Corps University**

"Agent Gibbs, I presume?" He said shaking his hand. "I'm General Atherton. The victim is Staff Sergeant Annalise Westmoreland."

"Westmoreland?" Gibbs repeated sharply. "Next of kin?"

"Parents, Captain Ronald and Ann Westmoreland," the general replied, noting Gibb's reaction. "Do you know them?"

"Yeah, I was in the Academy with Captain Westmoreland," Gibbs stated absentmindedly. "Have they been notified?"

"Not yet, we wanted to provide them with as much information as possible, but will we need to as soon as possible," he stated.

Gibbs nodded brusquely, "My M.E. should have a preliminary cause of death in thirty minutes."

Before General Atherton could reply, Tony's voice broke through from the bathroom doorway, "Hey, Boss. I think you're gonna want to see this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please R&R. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

**On Your Six**

Chapter Three - **Secrets**

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!**

Spoilers: **Season 3**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Women's Restroom, Quantico Marine Corps University 3rd Floor**

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as General Atherton excused himself.

Tony's normally jovial mood was absent. "I don't think this is just a simple murder case, Boss."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at this, but followed Tony back into the room.

A grim-looking Ducky continued to examine the victim with Palmer's help, as McGee watched an agitated Ziva pace back and forth.

"Well?" Gibbs asked as he entered, his eyes flickering with discomfort to his friend's dead daughter. Everyone's eyes went to Ziva, whose mind was racing with all the possible implications of the tattoo, as well as the cold, numbing understanding that she would never have even a brief reprieve from her job in Mossad.

Before she could speak, Ducky took pity and interjected,"Well, Jethro, I noticed that the victim had an unusual tattoo on the base of her neck, a fresh one. And it appears that Ziva recognized the symbol."

Gibbs, throwing a glance at Ziva walked closer to victim, motioning for Ducky to show him the tattoo. The size of a fifty cent piece, the black ink tattoo depicted a seal with a dome building in the background and crossed swords in the foreground. There was an Arabic script on banner underneath image.

"Hamas," Gibbs said curtly, swearing under his beath as turned to Ziva. "Officer David, in the hallway, DiNozzo give the camera to McGee. Tell the General to place the base on lockdown until we've taken statements. I want you to get every surveillance video on base as well as statements from the marines at the main gate. Ducky, I need a preliminary cause of death."

Ducky adjusted his glasses as he stood up with his clipboard. "I believe our young staff sergeant died of strangulation. It's possible she may have been sufficated as well, but that will come up in the lab tests."

Gibbs nodded and exited the room with Tony and Ziva following. Tony continued to the stairs while Ziva and Gibbs remained just outside the restroom.

"Any ideas on this, Officer David?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Ziva met his stare, trying to remain calm. "Well, there's at least two possibilities, Gibbs. Either this staff sergeant was somehow recruited by Hamas or I would guess this is a warning of some sort. For me. They obviously know I've joined NCIS, perhaps they suspect something in regards to-," she paused, not wanting to name Ari. "Although, I can't say why they chose this woman."

Gibbs sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling naive in thinking that just because Ari was dead, it was finished. "I can. I was in the Academy with her father, Captain Ronald Westmoreland."

Ziva nodded tightly. "A warning to us both?"

Gibbs stared back at the restroom, in thought. "We'll talk about this more back at NCIS," he said finally, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "DiNozzo, what have you got so far?"

Ziva could hear Tony's voice reply through the phone: "Base is on lockdown. Security is making copies of all the surveillance video from the past week and I'm on my way to the main gate."

"Before you go there, come back and pick up Officer David. She'll participate in taking statements."

"On my way, Boss." Came the reply. Gibbs flipped the phone closed and motioned Ziva to follow him back into the restroom. Ducky and Palmer held the body bag and were about to transport it out and down to the van. McGee, finishing packing up all the evidence bags and the camera, nodded to Gibbs. "Scene's done, Boss."

Tony joined them a second later.

"Alright, after I stop by the General's office, McGee, you and I will escort Ducky and Palmer with the body and evidence back to NCIS, " Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, you and Officer David will start with the main gate, taking statements. David brief DiNozzo on the entire situation, securely," he added meaningfully. "Watch your six and be ready for anything. I'll be back after briefing the director." He muttered the last part as he, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer made their way downstairs and out to the vehicles.

Tony and Ziva followed, side by side. "So, I'm finally gonna learn all your secrets?" Tony said with a slight smirk.

Ziva bristled. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Tony didn't reply immediately, watching her dark eyes and tense, beautiful face. He rather thought she took _everything_ seriously, but he supposed as a trained assassin, there was as little room for humor as there was for error.

They approached the lone NCIS van and as Tony unlocked it, Ziva immediately began checking for bugs. Tony followed her lead, finally stating enigmatically: "There's enough that's serious about this to last a lifetime, Officer David."

Ziva gave him a look at she motioned for him to unlock the back of the van. After examining it to her satisfaction, Ziva jumped out. "Clear."

They walked back to the front and got into the car. Ziva took a deep breath. "I can tell you what you need to know on the way to the main gate." Tony nodded and started the ignition. Ziva started with what he already knew about Ari and Kate's murder, but including the new information regarding her relationship to him and how he died as well as what she suspected about the Westmoreland murder and the Hamas tattoo. She watched him carefully as she finished, struck again by his handsomeness. But there was no time for such thoughts, she reminded herself. There never was a right time.

Tony let out a low whistle. "You think anyone from Mossad suspects anything?"

Ziva sighed. "No, I don't. I was very convincing. Not that my father wasn't suspicious, he always is, but there is no evidence to suggest otherwise. It is likely that Hamas simply thinks I or Gibbs killed Ari for being a double agent for them. I do not believe they know that he was originally planted by Mossad before he turned traitor."

"A triple agent," Tony murmurred, as he parked to the side of the main gate. "So here's how I see it. I thought witnessing Kate's murder was the worst thing imaginable. And in order to honor your promise to Gibbs, you killed your brother. But, it's not even over yet." He turned to Ziva, he hazel eyes intent. "From the looks of it, we're partners now, while Gibbs will do his usual solo side investigation. If we're gonna finish this once and for all, we've got to be completely upfront with each other. I may needle you and use the odd movie quote now and then, but I am this job. I've got your back."

Ziva absorbed his words with surprise and admiration. "I take it that means that I can count on you, Tony?" She said with a smile, trying out his name for the first time. "I'm not used to working with a partner, but I know very well what is at risk if we fail. I've got your back as well."

Tony grinned a little, hearing her use the slang. "Partners?" He held out his hand.

Ziva nodded, her hand seeming very small within his, the warmth of his palm against hers. "Partners."

Just as Tony was about to open his door, Ziva remembered. "I have no weapons. Gibbs made me leave them!" She exclaimed.

Tony smiled and pulled the extra SIG he kept inside his jacket out and handed it over to her. "Gotta love him, don't you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C.**

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer arrived at NCIS without incident. The medical examiner and his assistant went straight to the lab with the body, while McGee delivered the evidence to Abby to analyze.

Gibbs stopped just outside the director's office, not wanting to have to impart this unexpected development in the case as well as the truth about Ari's death to Jen. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"DiNozzo." Came the reply.

"DiNozzo, Officer David-" Gibbs began.

"Is missing a few key items?" Tony finished for him. "We've got it covered, Boss."

Gibbs smiled a rare smile. He needed DiNozzo and David to function rather quickly like a well-oiled machine and looked like they were on their way. "Got anything yet?"

"Well, the marines at the main gate were on duty all this week and didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but there were a couple of visits by some high school ROTC classes that we're going to check into. We've just picked up the surveillance tapes and we're heading back over to university. Are we calling in Fornell & Co. on this one, Boss?"

"We'll see," Gibbs replied noncommittally. "Alright, keep going. I'll try to get back there by three o'clock."

"Still haven't talked to the director, yet?" Tony asked knowingly.

"If you were here, DiNozzo, you'd get a headslap." Gibbs said. "Get back to work."

"Right, Boss."

Gibbs ended the call and entered the director's office bypassing Cynthia, who almost protested, but knew it was useless.

Director Sheppard was seated at her desk typing away on her computer when he entered. She looked up and frowned. "I didn't hear a knock, Jethro."

"That's because I didn't, Jen." Gibbs stated matter of factly.

Sheppard stood and approached him. "Look, I realize our past together makes working together again awkward, but like it or not I am your boss and you will respect that."

The two stood staring each other down for moment, until Gibbs abruptly turned and exited the office, closing the door. Sheppard heard a knock. She smiled slightly. "Come in."

Gibbs reentered the office, closing the door behind him. "May I speak now, Madame Director?"

Sheppard rolled her eyes. "It's not madame, Jethro. What is it? The Quantico case?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, it seems that this was no random murder."

Sheppard gave him a questioning look.

"Sit down, Jen," Gibbs said motioning to her chair. "I've got a lot to tell you and less than an hour to do it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anacostia Park, Washington, D.C.**

A woman dressed in a green track suit stopped in the parking lot near park entrance. Stepping into the parking space closest to the bushes, she turned, her brown eyes tracing an imaginary line and fixing on the NCIS building. "Soon, Ari," She said softly. "Soon."

Turning away, she continued jogging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think?

Please R&R. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Ari & Annalise

**On Your Six**

Chapter Four - **Ari & Annalise**

A/N: **Aww, thanks for the reviews, mia58, W E Wolford, Diamond and Stars, Hawklover, XX-Samantha-XX, and ImmiRose. You guys are keeping me going. :)**

And **Diamond and Stars**, I can't confirm or deny your guess about the mystery lady, so we'll see. :D

Spoilers: **None this chapter**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quantico Marine Corps University**

"So Staff Sergeant Westmoreland worked here in the main office, Sergeant Pennington?" Tony asked the marine behind the receptionist's desk. Ziva stood beside him, both listening to the conversation and surveying the room carefully.

"Yes sir, Annalise worked the morning shift here, I'm the afternoon," the young man replied. "She was about to graduate with her bachelors."

Tony looked down at Westmoreland's file. "International Relations," he said stated. "Were you friends?"

"I only knew her initially through her roommate, Kerry. Then we were both assigned here." He said, then paused. "Kerry said she'd been disappearing a lot on the weekends, the past few months."

Ziva became alert at this piece of information. "Did she have a boyfriend?" She asked casually, sharing a glance with Tony and seeing that he understood her suspicion.

"I don't know, probably." Pennington shrugged. "It would explain where she went, but she never told Kerry anything about it I don't think."

"The roommate is Staff Sergeant Kerry Michaels?" Tony asked as he again scanned the file. They'd already verified that Michaels was on base and the general had sent two officers to wait with her at her barracks until questioning.

"Yes, sir."

Tony closed his notebook and offered his hand to the sergeant. "Thanks, sergeant. We'll be in touch."

"You know, he's reminding more and more of a cross between James Bond and any bad guy from the Die Hard movies," Tony stated quietly with a shake of his head as they walked out of the main office and through the doors of the university building.

Ziva did not need to ask who he meant, but pursed her lips she replied tartly, "Well, everything that came out of his mouth was fiction, apparently." She yanked open the passenger seat and got in the car. Every time she thought she knew everything her about her chameleon half-brother, another revelation surfaced . The depth of his deceptions appeared a bottomless, still causing chaos even after his death. If what she suspected was true...

She sighed.

Tony regarded her as he started the van, but opted to remain silent. He knew no words would ease the sting she felt in regards to Ari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quantico Marine Corps Barracks**

They arrived at the barracks and quickly found the second floor apartment. Tony knocked. "NCIS." He announced.

The door opened, revealing an officer in uniform. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer Ziva David," Tony said as they both flashed their badges and the marine allowed them to enter the apartment.

Inside, another marine in uniform stood next to a honey-blonde woman seated on the couch in plain clothes. She stood and shook hands with Tony and Ziva. "Staff Sergeant Kerry Michaels."

Tony gestured for her to resume her seat, as the marines went to stand guard outside the door. He and Ziva took a seat on the adjacent sofa.

"I can't believe Annalise is dead," Michaels said with a sad smile. "I'll tell you everything I know, but she was so secretive the past few months and I just didn't think to pry."

"We spoke with Sergeant Pennington," Tony stated. "He said that you told him she disappeared on weekends?"

"Yes, sir. Well, it was weird. It would happen for three or four weekends in a row and then she wouldn't go anywhere for a month or two. It was like that for the last six months. The last weekend was over a month ago. She would pack a bag Friday afternoon and tell me she'd be back Sunday night," she replied.

"And she never brought anyone, a man, back to the apartment?" Ziva asked.

"No, ma'am." She paused thoughtfully. "Usually when she came back on Sundays, she was always so happy. But this last month, she'd seemed depressed. Maybe he was married and broke it off?"

Tony finished writing down her last statement and caught Ziva's eye. She nodded. "What about her relationship with her parents?" She asked.

"I don't think she talked to them recently," Michaels said. "After she graduated and made officer, she wanted to get an assignment in the Middle East. They were here about three months ago for a visit. I was in my room, but I could hear them arguing about it. Captain Westmoreland couldn't understand why she wanted an assignment there, considering her major specialty was in Asia."

Ziva nodded, hearing the information almost distantly. What was it that her father had once told her? _You can never truly know anyone, all their secrets._

"Thank you, staff sergeant. We're going to do a sweep of the apartment now, mostly in her room, take few items back to NCIS for evidence. Anything that belongs to you will be returned at the end of the investigation." Tony said as he stood up. Ziva stood as well. The door opened and one of the marines entered, followed by Gibbs and a couple in their late fifties. The man was dressed in full uniform and the woman in a neutral business suit, their distress apparent.

"Special Agent DiNozzo and Officer David, Captain Westmoreland and his wife Ann," Gibbs said he made the introductions. Tony and Ziva shook hands with the couple.

Before Gibbs could speak again, Ann Westmoreland spoke, her blue eyes red-rimmed. "Have you found anything yet?"

Tony shook his head. "We're still in the process of taking statements and collecting evidence, ma'am. We have some leads, but nothing concrete yet." He looked at Gibbs. "We were just about to check her room. It's the last evidence area and we've got the surveillance videos in the van."

Gibbs nodded. "Go ahead." As Tony and Ziva disappeared into the staff sergeant's bedroom with their evidence kits, Gibbs motioned for the Westmorelands to sit down. Michaels offered Mrs. Westmoreland a hug as the two women sat on the sofa. Westmoreland remained standing and started to pace.

"Damn it, Jethro, I hate being left in the dark!" He said agitatedly. "I know your people back at NCIS and here know something. Our daughter is dead! I think we deserve to know what's going on."

Gibbs face remained impassive even as he sympathized with his friend. "Ron, my people are doing everything they can to find out who murdered Annalise. But we do not release any leads or information on open case to anyone. You know that."

The captain sighed as he leaned against the mantle, picking up a picture of his daughter and her roommate in uniform on the day they received their staff sergeant stripes. Tears formed in his eyes as he blinked them back. Jethro looked away, guilt seeping through him. No matter how much Jen had tried to tell him not to blame himself, how could he not? If Ari was involved, Annalise had been targeted specifically because of her father's link to him.

Back at NCIS, Ducky had confirmed strangulation as the cause of death around 8 p.m. in the evening the previous day. Abby had found some prints not belonging to the victim on one of the cufflinks of her uniform and had run it through all the databases, including against Ari's fingerprints. Nothing matched before Gibbs departed for Quantico again. Jen had insisted on notifying Fornell of the situation, but had agreed to wait on the CIA until they had more to go on. After securing NCIS, he'd sent McGee and Agent Paula Cassidy over to interview the ROTC teachers and students from the three area high schools that made visits to the base in the past few days.

Gibbs excused himself to go check on his agents. He stepped into the doorway, quietly watching as Tony and Ziva efficiently gathered evidence and took pictures of the room. That this newly formed teamed appeared already in excellent form was the only bright spot in this mess. "Almost done?" He finally spoke. "We need to wrap it up, the general wants to take the base off lockdown if possible. And we've got to get back to NCIS with the rest of the evidence."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good, Boss. There's nothing we've got that can keep it on lockdown." He replied, zipping up a bag and taking his gloves off. "Are her parents going to pack up her stuff tonight?" He asked.

"They're staying on base tonight. There's going to be a memorial service tomorrow. Ducky and I are bringing the body back." Gibbs said, running a hand over his face. "I don't think they'll do any of that until the day after tomorrow." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ziva fiddling with the back of an antique bureau against the wall.

"There's some type of compartment in the back of this, I can feel it." She said as she tried to get a better angle.

Tony, took out another pair of gloves and went to help her move the heavy oak furniture away from the wall. They both bent to exam it. Gibbs turned and saw Westmoreland approaching curiously. Sensing that his agents were about to discover something critical, he intercepted the man. "Ron, let the officers take you and Ann back to your barracks for the night."

Gibbs could sense his friend's reluctance, but he gestured for him to move toward the door. He turned to the two women. "Staff Sergeant Michaels, you've made arrangements to stay elsewhere for the night?"

The young woman nodded. "I've got my bag packed. You don't need me any longer, sir?"

"No, you're free to go. Have one of the officers escort you." He instructed as he herded everyone out of apartment. Once the door was closed, he locked it and turned back towards the bedroom. As he made it to the doorway, he heard a clicking sound as a small compartment shot out from the back of the bureau, spilling letters onto the floor. It narrowly missed hitting Tony in the head, causing him to stumble forward into Ziva, catching her around the waist before she could lose her balance. They shared a look of surprise.

"Well?" Gibbs said from door as he moved into the room.

They broke their gaze, springing apart and immediately turned their attention to the letters. Ziva picked up one of the letters and turned it around to see the front. "Ari Haswari." She whispered as she read the return name and address. The three agents regarded in each other in grim silence. Tony looked through the rest, seven letters in total, addressed from various parts of the world from Ari to Annalise Westmoreland.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C.**

"Hey Abs, any luck yet on those fingerprints?" McGee asked as he and Agent Cassidy walked into the lab.

Abby looked up from her computer, where the prints were being run through yet another database. "Nothing so far, Timmy." She said, an edge of frustration in her voice. "Any luck at those high schools?"

"Maybe." McGee replied.

"Timmy, you know how Gibbs feels about maybe." Abby said sternly, shaking her finger.

"What McGee was going to say," Agent Cassidy interjected, "was that one of the students at Quantico High said she thought she saw one of the female students from another school in their tour group break away from the group, heading toward the restrooms on the same day that Staff Sergeant Westmoreland was murdered. She didn't know if it was a student from Woodrow Wilson or Gonzaga. They were in the Computer Science room, which is on the second floor of the university. And she didn't really see the girl's face and her hair was hidden under her hat. No one else's statement corroborates this, unfortunately."

"In other words, we really need those surveillance videos from Tony and Ziva." Abby concluded. "Well, Gibbs left an hour and half ago for Quantico with the staff sergeant's parents. He said they'd be back by seven."

"I think this is going to be a long night," McGee sighed.

"Well, how about I go get us all some Chinese," Cassidy suggested. "We might as well eat while we have the chance."

"Sounds good to me." McGee said, smiling at her.

Abby frowned and grabbed her empty Caf-Pow cup. "I need another one, McGee." She said, unable to hide her annoyance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quantico Marine Corps Barracks**

Ziva found and opened the letter with latest postmark, just six weeks before that fateful day on the rooftops, while Gibbs and Tony began reading the others. Recognizing Ari's nearly illegible scrawl, Ziva was horrified to feel tears burn her eyes. What was wrong with her? She'd done the right thing in Gibbs basement, she reminded herself. She had a job to do now. To prevent whoever was acting on Ari's behalf from murdering another person. Where was that cold, methodical assassin who did her job without flinching? She had to find her again to survive this. She swallowed and glanced quickly at the two men, hoping they had not noticed her inner turmoil. Gibbs was absorbed in the letter was reading, but Tony met her gaze with simple understanding. She looked away, unnerved by the intimacy of the moment, returning her eyes to the letter.

_Anna,_

_It seems that I will return to the U.S. sooner than I thought. Another medical conference.  
__If I can get away, perhaps you can finally take me on a tour of the famed Library of Congress, or as you call it,  
your "Mecca of books"? I may even try some of that cotton candy you love so much, despite the fact that  
it has no redeeming nutritional value. Listen to your doctor. _

_As to your father, I wouldn't worry so much, ahuvati. You are a grown woman and can do whatever you please.  
I doubt it is concern as much as he wants to control you. I'm convinced it is the real reason people have children.  
I can hear your voice once again lamenting my cynicism. But it is well earned. How about this for optimism?  
Your life is whatever you make of it. Is that not the type of saying Americans are so fond of?  
It's something I happen to believe as well. Are you shocked?_

_  
I will be with you soon._

_Ari_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What do you think? Suggestions? Questions? Let me hear them. :) The next chapter's going to pick up the pace action-wise, but I really love exploring these characters in the NCIS universe, thank you all for coming along for the ride so far!

Rosemeade


	5. Chapter 5 Miriam Kaufmann

**On Your Six**

Chapter Five: **Miriam Kaufmann**

A/N: **This one was hard, I was blocked. Sorry for the update delay. :)**

Spoilers: **Season 3, Episodes Kill Ari, Part I & II**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Northbound Interstate 95 To Washington, D.C.**

"So...want to talk about it?" Tony asked finally as they traveled along the interstate back to NCIS, Gibbs following closely behind. They'd read all the letters. Ari divulged nothing about his extracurricular activities involving Hamas, Mossad, or NCIS to Annalise in the letters. They were simply personal correspondences indicating a romantic relationship. The past ten minutes since they'd left Quantico had consisted of Ziva staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face.

Emotional honesty didn't come easy for Tony, but something about this woman compelled him to try to open up.

Ziva turned to him, looking tired. "Talk about what, Tony?" She asked quietly. "There's nothing to talk about besides this case. And I would like a break from that until we get back to NCIS, yes?" She turned her attention toward the dark night sky.

_Apparently it didn't come easy for her either,_ he thought wryly. But he remained silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs gripped the steering wheel trying to keep his thoughts focused. Since he deemed Ari a sociopath, Gibbs did not give any credit to the idea that he had really cared about Annalise. It seemed obvious to him that he had used her to suit his various needs like he used everyone he crossed paths with.

And that was the problem. Ari's endless network of contacts made a long list in possible suspects. Was Annalise murdered because she knew or possessed something about Ari's various double dealings? Or was she murdered because of her affair with him? And what danger did this person or people pose to his team?

Gibbs shook his head. He would not lose yet another person to Ari Haswari. And from the grave no less.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington, D.C.**

Once they arrived back at NCIS and turned over the last of the evidence and the videos to Abby and McGee, Gibbs told Tony and Ziva to take a thirty minute dinner break and meet him in Abby's Lab. They watched him as he disappeared into the director's office.

"Do you know what's going on with the director and Gibbs?," Ziva asked curiously as they drove the short distance to the William III Cafe.

Tony shook his head. "But based on my sexual tension meter," He began, "they probably had some kind of fling that ended badly. I'm guessing that's where rule number twelve comes from."

"Rule number twelve." Ziva repeated as Tony held the door of the restaurant open for her and followed her inside.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't been treated yet to Gibbs' set of rules to live or die by." Tony said as a waitress came to greet them. "It means no agents dating each other."

"Welcome to William III," the tall brunette greeted with a perfect smile. "I'm Sydney, your waitress for tonight. A table for two?" She asked giving Tony a once over.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Yes, and we don't have all day," she said curtly.

Tony just smiled charmingly at the woman as she seated them and took their orders. Ziva wondered again exactly _how_ _many_ women had fallen victim to that smile.

"That's a bit hypothetical, then." Ziva stated after the woman left.

"What is?" Tony asked, taking a drink of water.

"If Gibbs and Sheppard had or have a relationship and he has a rule against it for his agents?" She explained.

"Oh, you mean hypocritical?" Tony suggested with grin.

"Yes, fine." Ziva said with a sigh. "I speak five languages, it gets confusing sometimes. The point is that Gibbs should mind his own business. It sounds like he treats his agents like children."

"What, Mossad allows you date other officers?" Tony asked. The waitress came and delivered their food.

"It is not about allowing," Ziva stated. "They just don't care. As long as the job gets done. Unless, of course, your father is deputy director."

Tony nodded, watching the tense look return to her face again at the mention of her father. "Hey, so what's your favorite movie, Ziva.?" He asked quickly.

"What is this obsession with movies?" Ziva retorted with a smile as she ate her garden salad. When she first joined Mossad, she'd tried to stay kosher, but her missions often made it impossible. If this stay in Washington ended up long term, she could go back to observing. _But that was a big "if" in light of recent events_, she thought to herself.

"Movies are the single greatest invention for human entertainment," Tony began enthusiastically. "I mean I can remember what I felt when I first heard Darth Vader say, "_Luke, I am your_ _father_!" or Clint Eastwood say, "_Make my day_," he said perfectly imitating the voices. "So come on, we've got like ten minutes, your favorite movie?"

"Well, I haven't seen many, actually," Ziva admitted thoughtfully. "But I do remember liking _Roman Holiday_ with Audrey Hepburn. I am not a girly girl, as you can guess, but there was something about running away and meeting a handsome stranger. A great adventure. But then she has to return to her real life and they say goodbye, but they'll always have that time to remember." She finished with shrug, suddenly embarrassed, as she picked over the last of her meal. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. A princess and a reporter?"

Tony regarded her in silence for a moment. "I always thought that movie needed an alternate ending." He murmured.

Ziva eyes met his with a questioning smile, but before she could reply, her newly issued phone went off. She broke her gaze away and reached for it in her jacket pocket. "Hello?"

"David, it's one minute away from thirty minutes. I'm guessing you and DiNozzo are not one minute away from Abby's lab?" Gibbs asked dryly.

"Sorry, Gibbs. We'll be right there," Ziva said making a face as she hung up. "Why do I feel like I'm three years old?"

Tony laughed as they stood up and walked to pay their bill. "It's official, Ziva. You've been Gibbsadopted."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**NCIS Headquarters, Abby's Lab**

"Can you get a better angle, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he squinted at the surveillance image of a young woman dressed in ROTC uniform walking out of camera range, away from the group.

"This camera was in a really awkward place, Gibbs," the forensic scientist replied. "Not to mention the grainy picture. If I keep tinkering a bit with the zoom angles, I might get a slightly better resolution."

It was eight-thirty. An hour had passed with them all at work on the evidence. Abby looked around at the tired faces in her lab. McGee sitting at one of the computer stations, typing away on Annalise Westmoreland's laptop trying to find anything useful. Director Sheppard was up in MTAC, trying to get any information on any of Ari's possible connections currently in the U.S. Tony and Ziva sitting next to each other at the work station with the letters and a few other personal items from Annalise's room. Those two seemed pretty comfortable with each other after only a day, Abby thought. Agent Cassidy, Ducky, and Palmer were present as well, given Gibbs' insistence that no one on his team return to their homes until they knew who or what they were dealing with.

It was like right after Kate's death, all over again. Abby sighed and took a sip of her Caf-Pow.

Director Sheppard entered the room. "Well, according to our intelligence, there are three people who are known to have had connections with Ari in the states right now. You're one of them, of course Ziva," the director said nodding at her. "There's one Dr. Elliott Adler, residing in Greenwich, N.Y. We've got him under surveillance, though it seems he was on double-shift at the hospital on the day Westmoreland was murdered. He was a colleague of Ari's in England a few years ago." She paused, looking back at Ziva. "The third is Miriam Kaufmann, the woman that with you this last time with Ari. Intelligence recognized her from the pictures Tony took at the Embassero. Deputy Director David claims he has no knowledge of her. What do you know about her, Ziva?"

"Not much. I do not think she was Mossad," Ziva said, dread seeping through her as she considered the implications of this woman's identity as well as her father becoming involved in this case. "Ari told me she would meet me at the hotel swimming pool to pass off the money and the passport. He did not volunteer her name, but I had no reason to distrust him then."

Sheppard saw her distress, interpreting it in relation to her father. Not to mention she could see Jethro wanting to interrupt, no doubt to grill her about why she didn't come and get him when she spoke to David. "I did not tell the deputy director anything about this case, Ziva. I simply asked if he'd ever heard of this woman."

"Well, do we have a location on her, Jen?" Gibbs said, unable to remain silent at this point.

Sheppard bristled at the use of her first name, but ignored it, giving him warning look. "No. Although her entrance into the states was noted, they did not deem it necessary to keep track of her whereabouts given she has no criminal background on record. Under that name at least. I've already put out a Bolo and contacted the Israeli Embassy."

"I've got it!" Abby exclaimed at the same time as McGee said: "Boss, you better take a look at these emails."

"Wait, McGee," Abby said excitedly. "Check out this angle!" Abby ran the footage again, clearer and with a close angle of the woman's profile. She pulled up the photo from the hotel swimming pool, also of her right profile. "I think it's same woman."

Tony got up and walked closer to the screen. "I never forget a beautiful woman's face. And you guys see that?" He asked, pointing to the dot that twinkled at the base of the woman's neck in the Quantico video. "The woman that met Ziva at the pool was wearing a star of David."

Ziva quickly joined him at the screen. "It's her." She felt so foolish. In her blind determination to prove Ari's innocence against Gibbs charges, she'd never even thought to be suspicious of this woman. She had failed in every conceivable way.

"And these emails tell us why she was at Quantico," Gibbs said from over McGee's shoulder, catching everyone's attention. He nodded to McGee to continue.

"Annalise received several emails within the past two weeks from a generic email account. I haven't been able to trace the origin of the account, yet. Whoever set this up has the latest in encryption. The I.P.'s been rerouted hundreds of times."

"In English and to the point, McGee," Gibbs said his impatience clear.

"Ok, the emails were short. They are like clues. The first few list personal things about Ari, like a birthmark on his...well," McGee trailed off. "But the last three start describing Annalise's time with Ari. Like the person was there."

"So, this Miriam was a jealous lover, then?" Ducky piped up.

"No," Tony said quietly, remembering his conversation by the pool with the woman after he'd discovered the passport and money in the bathrobe. He suddenly looked over at Annalise's laptop as McGee continued to type on it. Something was wrong. He waved his hands suddenly, placing his finger over his mouth and pointing at the laptop. McGee's fingers stilled as he understood. Gibbs eyes widened. Everyone else caught on as well. Gibbs motioned for them to leave the lab as quietly as possible.

Tony started talking again. "Yeah know, how these crazy women are with their jealousy over other women. I've been there you, know. Maybe she planned to off them together?"

Ziva shook her head at Gibbs, refusing to leave and approached McGee, ducking under the clear desktop, to look at the bottom of the laptop. McGee met Gibbs eyes and the older man nodded for him to stay and pretend to type. She eyed the battery compartment. Taking out a small, but sharp knife, she cut a hole in the thin glass between her and the compartment.

Taking a gamble that might buy them some time, Tony blurted. "Of course you killing him first took that option away from her, Ziva."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. And don't throw anything at me for the cliffhanger. :)

Rosemeade


	6. Chapter 6 Ruse

**On Your Six**

Chapter Six - **Ruse**

A/N: **Thanks for reviews! Cliffhangeritis indeed. :) There's a method to Tony's madness, but only some of it will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

Spoilers: **Season 3**

Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anacostia Park, Washington, D.C., Five Minutes Earlier**

She knew it wouldn't take them long figure out her identity, she thought as she toyed with her necklace and listened to the conversation in the lab. They were missing a few key revelations, though. It didn't matter, anyway. They could not stop it from happening. They probably couldn't believe their good fortune with so much evidence. And once she heard them figure it all out she'd have her revenge with the push of a button. It was the dramatic irony she knew Ari would have appreciated. _Ari. _The American princess had gotten what she deserved. And before she took on her biggest enemy, the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the fearless Ziva David would pay as well.

She shrugged fingering the button in her hand. She paused as she heard, _"Of course you killing him took that option away from her, Ziva." _She became alert. She wanted to hear what Officer David had to say to this. _Let her deny it_, she thought bitterly. _Or would someone from that family tell the truth for once?_ What they didn't know that day in Gibbs basement was that Ari had had a camera on him, embedded in his eye. The digital images of Gibbs and Ziva standing over his dead body had been sent to her computer a few blocks away before the device disintegrated.

She waited for Ziva's response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters, Abby's Lab**

At first, a stinging hurt had flooded Ziva upon hearing those words from Tony. Her eyes flew to him accusingly. Gibbs and McGee looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

Tony mouthed "trust me" and made a gesture for her to go with it.

Ziva locked eyes with him and realized he was trying to buy them time, betting that whether Miriam knew she'd killed Ari or not, she'd still want to hear her admit to it.

"I had no choice, Ari lied to me," She replied easily, her decision made, as she removed the battery compartment. Inside, next to the primary battery, instead of the secondary battery, there was the wired C-4 bomb and its digital monitor. The timer was not set. Ziva guessed that the bomb was remote operated and the bug was either in the fan compartment or the speakers. "I spent all my life looking up to him, trusting him more than our father."

"But still, he was your brother, Ziva," Tony prodded, his nonchalant tone belying the tense look on his face.

"But it meant nothing to him, obviously," Ziva said. "The one time my father told me something honestly, it was essentially to trust no one."

Gibbs half-listened to his agents' staged conversation, his mind racing trying to figure out every possibility to this situation. He knew that Jen had probably taken Cassidy with her to comb the area, looking for Miriam. Even though he'd wanted to smack Tony at first, he realized that it was the only way to buy time. This Miriam held their lives in her hand. Thinking of his dealings with Ari, Gibbs suspected that Miriam was playing with them, waiting for them to figure out the whole puzzle before she pulled the trigger. Determined to keep the ruse up as long as possible, he barked agitatedly, "Anything else, McGee?"

McGee, visibly sweating, said. "Ah, no Boss, still looking through some of her folders. Her computer's a mess."

Ziva looked at the sophisticated wiring in confusion. It wasn't a set-up she was familiar with. And she guessed Miriam knew this as well. The various wires were black, blue, and yellow, but there were three attached to the device that could trigger it. She looked up at McGee, then over at Tony and Gibbs. She couldn't risk them. But she knew they would not leave her there. She could make an educated guess, but suddenly it became important to Ziva to prove her father and Ari wrong. She could trust these people. She wouldn't let them die. The problem was how to maintain the conversation as they left the room. The force of this bomb could kill within a five-hundred-foot square radius in American measurement. It would be impossible to stay close enough that Miriam could still hear them talking and McGee typing, but far enough away to avoid death or serious injury.

"I know it's stupid," She began as she gestured to the compartment and shook her head, indicating that she could not disarm it, "but when I joined Mossad, I thought I could somehow save Israel or the world. But, really I couldn't even save my sister, or, of course my brother. There's no accomplishment beyond finishing one mission without dying and moving onto the next."

"What would your father say if he knew you killed Ari?" Tony asked, his curiosity compelling him as much as the need to continue the conversation. He and Gibbs moved across the room at the same time, both wanting to see the wiring for themselves. Ziva carefully moved from under the table as Gibbs moved to take her place.

Ziva thought of a reply to Tony's question. "I was his control officer." She stated flatly. "I failed my mission in every possible way. I did not realize he was a triple agent or that he had murdered Agent Todd. I did not know of this relationship with Westmoreland nor even now who this Miriam was to him." She paused as Gibbs vacated the space, shaking his head in frustration. "In Mossad, such an officer is a disgrace and a liability. I would not live long."

"Your father would allow it?" McGee asked with genuine disbelief as he and Gibbs switched places.

Ziva smiled a ghost of a smile. "He's the deputy director of Mossad. He cannot afford any weakness. Remember this is the same man who willingly sacrificed his son to Hamas and Al-Qaeda so he could have a mole. And it's not that I killed Ari. In Mossad's eyes, it is that I did not do it sooner. As his handler, I should have known and taken care of it years ago."

"Couldn't the same be said of your father, Ziva?" Tony asked as he took his shot at looking at the wiring of the bomb. It was indeed a sophisticated device. He hadn't expected any of them to be able to disarm it if Ziva couldn't. Listening to her talk, remembering their conversation outside the Embassero, he knew she'd encountered far worse than he ever had in his life or career.

"Possibly," she replied. "But making an example of me would go a long way to stem any dissent."

Unfolding himself from under the counter, Tony stood and sighed. They all looked at each other grimly.

"Hey, Abby, why don't you run that last piece of footage again?" Tony said with a shrug, hoping Miriam wouldn't think much of the lack of response.

"Sure, Tony." Abby said as she re-entered the lab, receiving looks of dismay from everyone. She put her finger to her lips and shook her head. She held up a small tape recorder. She placed it an approximate distance from the laptop on the work station . "I'll show you the surveillance from the outside of the university building as well."

She pushed play on the machine. Immediately, the sound of Jen's voice filled the room, asking a question in regards to the very footage Abby just mentioned. Abby's voice replied back. The tape continued, including comments from Ducky, Palmer, and Cassidy.

Ziva grabbed a surprised Abby, giving her quick hug. Gibbs gestured to door, indicating they leave immediately.

They hurried as quietly as possible out of the main lab and into the corridor towards the stairway door. Abby pushed the heavy door open. As they ascended the second flight of stairs, Ziva, trained to hear the first sounds of a bomb detonating, yelled: "Hurry!" She looked back at Tony once, before she felt her body propelled forward by the force of the explosion.

Then there was darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anacostia Park, Thirty Minutes Earlier**

She was not surprised as she listened to Ziva's words about Ari and her father. No doubt the deputy director would kill even his own daughter to maintain order in the Mossad. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction, however. Once she was done with Eli David, he would know the pain he had caused. He would feel it.

She was disappointed that this vaunted team of agents still had not figured out her full identity. She looked at her watch, noting that twenty minutes had passed as she listened to Ziva talk. As far as she was concerned, the Mossad officer was just as guilty as her father and brother. It was now almost an hour and half since they'd held all the keys to solve the puzzle. She heard their director ask for various footage from the surveillance system. She became suspicious. There was an odd quality to the voices that was not present before. She could not here any typing on the laptop.

Distracted, she did not see the two figures approach the from either side of her black sedan.

She furiously pushed the button, watching in satisfaction as the lab exploded sending balls of fire out onto the street.

Sheppard acted first, shooting the woman in the side from the passenger window as Cassidy broke the driver's side window, grabbing her in a headlock before she could react any further. As Cassidy opened the door from the inside and cuffed the angry woman, Sheppard dialed Fornell's number giving him the go ahead to bring in his brigade. She and Cassidy had been lucky to sneak out of the building undetected. She'd assumed that all the main entrances were under surveillance by the suspect or suspects. There was no knowing if Miriam was acting alone or with help. She would not take the chance, so she'd battled with Fornell to await her okay to proceed.

She only hoped the tape had given them enough time to get as far from the lab as possible. She watched the flames and smoke pouring out of the NCIS building, unwanted tears building in her eyes as she heard the sirens approaching.

She shook her head, trying not to think of the any other scenario or of Jethro, as she heard Cassidy reading Miriam Kaufmann her Miranda rights.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NCIS Headquarters, the Stairwell between the Basement and Main Floors**

Ziva's head hurt as she opened her eyes into the darkness of the stairwell. She was lying half on the stairs and half on the landing. Confusion overtook her for a moment before she remembered where she was and what had happened. As she tried to sit up, someone put a gentling hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva, be careful, my dear," Ducky's soothing voice broke through the fog in her head. "I'd rather not move anyone until I have the aid of the paramedics, but this smoke is too heavy." She looked around her, seeing Palmer attempting to rouse Tony. "Tony?" She croaked.

"He's alive," Palmer said, as he felt his pulse on his neck. "Just unconscious. Some cuts from the glass fragments. He probably absorb more of the blast than anyone, since he was the last one going up the stairs. He's got an abrasion on his temple. He might have hit his head on the railing."

"Don't move him just yet, Mr. Palmer. I'll take Ziva first and come back to help you. We need to get Tony immediate attention," Ducky said worriedly. "Head injuries are a serious business."

Ziva moaned a bit as Ducky helped her to feet, telling her to lean on him as helped up the last step and out into main office area of NCIS.

"The others?" Ziva asked, her throat dry. She began to cough.

"All accounted for, Ziva." Ducky replied, indicating the other figures of Gibbs, Abby, and McGee, laying and sitting on the floor. "Lots of bruises and cuts, probably some smoke inhalation, but they appear okay. I believe being in the second part of stairwell saved everyone's life. Even though the fire from the explosion eventually destroyed the door to the stairs and much of the lower part, I believe it greatly reduced the force of the blast. I want to get you all to Bethesda as soon as possible, however."

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed in much weaker voice than normal. She attempted to sit up, but her right leg appeared to bother her. "Where's Tony, is he okay?"

"He's unconscious, but alive, Abby." Ducky responded. "Now lie back down, I mean it. And be careful of your arm, McGee." The young agent groaned a bit, his attempt to sit up on his left arm failing.

Seconds after Ducky's admonishments, FBI agents, along with the SWAT team swarmed into the main area. The paramedics and fire department followed closely behind with their equipment. After seating Ziva carefully on the floor and telling her to lie down as well, Ducky quickly moved toward the paramedics, leading them to the stairwell to take Tony first.

Ziva watched as Gibbs coughed and stared after the retreating backs of the paramedics with something that looked like dread in his eyes. She knew he was afraid that he was going to lose another agent. But maybe a son as well? Ziva had only been at NCIS a day, but she could see that Gibbs ran his team the way a father would his family in some aspects. A _marine_ father, perhaps, but still a family. She doubted he realized it.

"Gibbs, Ducky said we shouldn't move around," Abby said, watching him struggle to get to his feet.

"I'm fine, Abby," Gibbs stated. He didn't like the worry in Ducky's voice in regards to Tony. Not to mention that Jen and Cassidy were not accounted for yet. It was not in his nature to sit around and wait. A feeling of utter fury and guilt built within him, the same he'd felt right after Kate's death as he tracked Ari. Woman or not, he vowed that Miriam Kaufmann or whoever was responsible would pay for their crimes. He looked around, scanning for a particular face in the sea of FBI agents. "Fornell! Where the hell is Director Sheppard and my agent?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Please R&R :)**

**Rosemeade**


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

**On Your Six**

Chapter Seven** - Recovery**

A/N** - I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter! I probably won't be able to update next until probably Thursday, maybe Friday. Tax day and I procrastinated. :)**

Spoilers** - Season 2/3**

Disclaimer** - I own Nothing**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bethesda Hospital, Washington, D.C. 7:06 a.m.**

_He felt the splattering of blood against his face as he watched her fall back. _

_"Tony?" He turned toward the direction of the voice and saw her, dressed as usual in an impeccable jacket and skirt suit._

_"Kate?" He said looking back in the direction where he'd watched her body fall with a bullet to the head only seconds before. "You're dead, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, I am, Tony," Kate replied with sad smile. "But you're not. It's not your time. So, wake up, DiNozzo!"_

Tony opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness of his vision. He felt someone holding his hand. He moved his head to his right, feeling pain at his temple and his neck, and looked right into Ziva's dark eyes. "Ziva?" His voice came out raspy.

"You are awake, Tony," Ziva with a relieved smile, pushing the button on his bed to alert the charge nurse.

"Water?" Tony asked, beginning to cough.

"I will get you some," she replied as she stood to retrieve the pitcher and cup on the table next to his bed.

Tony watched her and attempted to shift a bit in the bed. He ached all over, but it seemed as though nothing was broken. Ziva moved to help him sit up by adjusting the bed.

"Are you okay? Is everyone else, okay?" Tony asked a little anxiously as he took the cup from her and drank deeply. "What happened at NCIS? Did they catch her?"

"They are fine," Ziva answered, happy to hear his plethora of questions as the nurse finally came in and began checking his vitals. "Abby's got a sprained ankle and McGee a fractured elbow. Gibbs, I think just got away with some bruises and scrapes. But he's on the warway."

Tony scrunched up his face a bit. "Warpath?"

Ziva considered this and nodded. "Director Sheppard and Agent Cassidy arrested Miriam Kaufmann in Anacostia Park, just after she detonated the bomb. Abby's lab was completely destroyed, of course, along with our evidence. But autopsy was only slightly damaged, so we still have Westmoreland's body. The NCIS building is closed indefinitely, I think. We are going to work in the FBI building."

"Which would be one of many reasons why Gibbs is on the warpath," Tony finished as the nurse checked his eyes.

The nurse went to the foot of the bed and picked up his chart to write her findings on it. "Dr. Roberts and Dr. Mallard will be in a few minutes to talk with you, Mr. DiNozzo. They are finishing up with your colleagues."

"No problem." Tony said easily, giving her his usual charming smile. The nurse returned it and left.

"So, I see you are yourself, then," Ziva said dryly.

Tony regarded her with his best innocent look. "What? I was being nice."

"Right," Ziva replied disbelievingly. "But, speaking of your way with women. How did you know about the bomb, Tony?" It had been the question on her mind all throughout those tense minutes in Abby's lab.

"I didn't know for sure," Tony said, he face turning serious. "There were a couple of things that didn't feel right. Like all the evidence that we found in Annalise's room and McGee was finding on her computer. The surveillance tapes. Then there was her link with Ari, which made all the evidence even more suspicious. Ziva, Mossad or whatever, anyone who worked with Ari would know better than to leave a trail like that."

"Unless they were setting a trap." Ziva supplied in a whisper, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of it as well. She regarded Tony with new eyes. His easy going, charming manner got him under most people's radar. He _was_ an excellent investigator, she realized.

"Yep," Tony continued. "Though the real kicker was what she said to me at the Embassero swimming pool after you left. I was trying to act nonchalant about snooping in that bathrobe and finding the passport and money you gave her for Ari. She thought I was flirting with her and said, 'but I'm married'. I don't know what else she was, but I'm pretty sure she was Ari's wife. There's your motive. If Ari was double crossing Mossad, your dad, you, and everyone else, I'm guessing he told her a few lies as well. Not to mention the affair with Annalise."

Ziva stood and started pacing at these words, still not wanting to believe it, but knowing Tony was right. "How will we get enough evidence against her, now, though? It's all destroyed besides the video tapes we could get copied again."

"There's one surefire way around the evidence problem," Tony said, watching her with concern. "We'd need to get a confession out of her in interrogation."

Ziva turned to him, her eyes determined, her curly hair flying over her shoulder with the movement. "I will do the interrogation. She will confess to everything she's done."

Tony smiled, much preferring the feisty, ninja Ziva to the sad, almost lost one he'd seen seconds ago. Even though ninja Ziva scared him a little. _"I _agree that you should do it_._ Now, Gibbs-"

"Gibbs, what, DiNozzo?" The object of his comment interrupted as he entered the room with the two doctors. Gibbs walked over to stand next to Ziva.

Before could Tony reply, Ducky cleared his throat. "Why don't we hold this discussion until Dr. Roberts gives us a report on Tony's health?"

Dr. Roberts nodded at Ducky as he looked at Tony's chart and then approached his patient on the other side of the bed. "Well, Agent DiNozzo, all your vitals are good." The doctor said. "You suffered a bad concussion, likely from the railing in the stairwell that Dr. Mallard mentioned. The MRI and X-Rays were negative for any tears or bleeding. It was just a matter of your brain waking up from the shock. It's a good thing that the paramedics got you here so quickly, though, so that we could stabilize your breathing. I thought it was a good sign that we were able to remove the breathing tube a couple of hours ago and it looks like you are recovering nicely. I want to keep you another day for observation, however." He finished.

Tony frowned at this. He wanted to be there for the interrogation, which knowing both Ziva and Gibbs, would happen today. "I really feel ok, doc." Tony stated brightly. "We've got a case that has to be handled right away."

"Tony, I think we should listen to the doctor." Ducky said with concern. "A head injury needs care within the first twenty-four hours."

"DiNozzo, you stay here," Gibbs said sternly. "We can finish this one case without you. There's no need to take a risk."

"Boss, I should be there," Tony said, trying to mask his frustration, but not quite succeeding. He knew Gibbs tendency to be dismissive was hardly personal. He did it to everyone at some point and Tony knew he sometimes contributed with to it with his quirky behavior. It was both his personality and a habit of rebelling against his father, but he'd meant it when he'd told Ziva he was this job. He felt like he had a special handle on this case and he wanted to close it with the team. "We've got only one shot at this and besides Ziva, I'm the only one who's had any contact with her. Let me observe it, at least."

Ducky sighed and motioned for the disapproving doctor to join him off to the side of the room.

Gibbs remained impassively silent for a moment. "I've been meaning to ask you how you knew about the laptop."

Tony readily repeated what he'd told Ziva. "And that's why I want to be there, Boss. I know I'm right about this one."

"I agree." Ziva volunteered. "And I want to interrogate Miriam, Gibbs," She added. "We need her confession since most of the evidence was destroyed. You know of Mossad training. I will get her to talk."

Gibbs looked between the two of them, irritation mingling with reluctant admiration. "Ducky, what's the verdict?"

The two doctors turned toward them. "I will release Agent DiNozzo to go to this interrogation. But, I want you seated at all times, with your head and neck supported. I've asked Dr. Mallard to remain close in case of any emergency. After the interrogation is over, I'd like him back here for the twenty-four hour observation." Dr. Roberts finished.

"Reasonable, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, absolutely." Tony said, barely containing his grin. "Thanks, Ducky, Dr. Roberts."

"I'm going to keep a strict eye on you, Tony," Ducky said, coming to pat him on the shoulder. "But I agree that we need you there."

"And so he will, Duck." Gibbs stated in the usual brisk voice he used when he was anxious to get going. "Get him ready to go. Ziva, round up Abby, McGee and Palmer. I'll find Director Sheppard. I want everyone ready to go in thirty minutes." He finished as he strode out of the room.

"He really, really hates not being in charge of everything, yes?" Ziva observed. Ducky and Tony shared a knowing look. "Pretty much." Tony replied at the same time Ducky stated: "Of course."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bethesda Cafeteria Patio, 7:51 a.m.**

"How's Tony?" Director Sheppard asked, closing her cell phone as Gibbs approached on the patio outside the hospital cafeteria.

"Fine. His usual verbose self." Gibbs stated with a slight smile. "The doctor released him to attend the interrogation. Was that Fornell?"

Sheppard frowned. "Is that a good idea? Shouldn't he rest?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Tony cracked this case, not to mention saving everyone's life by picking up on the bug and the bomb," he said. "He's just going to observe and has been ordered to sit at all times. Ducky will be around to monitor him as well. Now, Fornell?"

"Yes, that was Fornell. They've had her in lockdown with double armed detail as well as Cassidy and a few other NCIS agents on patrol since we brought her there." She responded. "Are you going to tell me how Tony knew about the bug and bomb?"

"They better not have interrogated her yet, Jen," Gibbs replied ominously. "And I'll fill you in on the way over there."

Sheppard rolled her eyes. "Jethro, I'm pretty sure Fornell knows all hell would break loose if he did such a thing. You're interrogating her, I presume?"

"No, Ziva will," Gibbs replied tersely. "She's well-trained in this as you know and we have to get a confession. I will step in if necessary."

Sheppard looked surprised, but wisely held her tongue. She could tell that he wanted to do it himself, but knew the objective was that Miriam Kaufmann not get away with murder and attempted murder.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes," Gibbs said, looking at his watch. "You coming back up with me or are you waiting out front?"

"I'll get the cars ready and inform Fornell we're on our way." She said. "We're going to have an FBI escort just in case."

Gibbs looked annoyed, but only nodded his head as he walked away.

Sheppard shook her head ruefully as she dialed Fornell's number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C. 8:42 a.m.**

"Is she in the interrogation room, yet?" Gibbs asked as he and Sheppard approached Fornell in the lobby area, Ziva and McGee trailing behind, and Ducky wheeling in Tony. Abby and Palmer had been escorted to the lounge area to wait until needed.

"Hello to you, too Gibbs," Fornell replied wryly. "Yes, she's in there. Agent Cassidy and two other NCIS agents are supervising her. But there's a problem."

"What problem?" Gibbs and Sheppard asked at the same time.

Fornell shook his head and indicated that they follow him to the elevators. "Let's discuss this upstairs."

The elevator ride was tense, with everyone wondering what problem Fornell referred to and Gibbs already fuming. The elevator dinged on the third floor. Fornell motioned for them to follow him down the corridor, past the row of interrogation rooms, to an office around the corner.

"Just what the hell is going on, Fornell?" Gibbs growled.

Fornell stopped just outside the room. "We've got an unexpected visitor." He stated, his gaze resting on Ziva's face.

She closed her eyes and muttered something in Hebrew under her breath. "Let me guess? The Deputy Director of Mossad, yes?"

Gibbs let out a string of curses. "What is he doing here?"

"And why wasn't I notified?" Sheppard asked, looking aggrieved.

"He came after you were en route, Sheppard," Fornell replied. "We checked him and his associate out for weapons, bugs, etc. They arrived late last night, apparently."

"A coincidence, I think not," Tony stated ironically. He'd suspected that Eli David knew something about Miriam, despite his denial to the director the previous day. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just that he wanted to speak with Ziva first." Fornell said.

Ziva did not react visibly to that news, she was too busy trying to assess her father's presence here in Washington, D.C. on such short notice. She looked back at over her shoulder at Tony, knowing he was probably doing the same thing.

"Not alone," Gibbs countered firmly. "He's not going to go demanding anything on our turf, Fornell."

Sheppard gave him a look, but nodded her agreement. "Ziva is still under NCIS employment, since I've received nothing formal to contradict it. He can talk to her with myself and Gibbs in the room as well."

"I told him as much and he agreed." Fornell said. He gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Gibbs nodded, but held up a handed. "DiNozzo, McGee, I want you to get our side of the interrogation room set up while we're in here. Get Abby from the lounge if you need her. We won't be long."

The two agents nodded with a chorus of "Yes, Boss." McGee turned to go back toward the interrogation wing with Ducky and Tony following.

"Let us get this over with," Ziva stated impatiently.

Fornell opened the door and entered, the others filing in behind him. Inside sat Eli David and another man.

Ziva met her father's steely gaze with one of her own. _Of course, _she thought, anger building within her. _He would bring Rivkin._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Duh Dun Dun! What do you think? **

**Rosemeade**


	8. Chapter 8 True Lies

**On Your Six**

Chapter Eight** - True Lies**

A/N**:** **Thanks as usual for your reviews! **

**W E Wofford -** I know it was a cruel place to leave it in Chapter 7, but it was the best place to leave it for the story. :)  
**hudson911** - Thanks for started to read the story and all your comments. Of course Deputy Director David would come. I'm glad you like it :)  
**leobold1** - I really appreciate your constructive criticism. I see what you're saying about the familiarity so soon, but I guess I'm going for the idea that their contact in Kill Ari Part 1 and 2 was enough to give Tony & Gibbs, in particular, a general idea about Ziva. But establishing the characters initial knowledge of Ziva is tricky from hindsight, it's true. About the interrogation thing, in S3 *spoilers* Ziva is allowed to interrogate the lady in "Honor Code", episode 7 with the little boy. Gibbs knows she's going to use Mossad methods, but he doesn't care. He wants the information. However, that was informal and Gibbs and McGee left the room to avoid 'witnessing' anything. I agree that it might be pushing it at FBI headquarters, so we'll see. Maybe I should call this story slightly AU. ;)  
**Diamond and Stars **- Thanks, I survived taxes. :)

Spoilers** - **Season 3

Disclaimer** - **I own nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C. Interrogation Wing Office**

Mossad Deputy Director Eli David stood, as did the man beside him. "Agent Gibbs, Director Sheppard, Officer David." He greeted. "My second-in-command, as you say, Michael Rivkin."

Rivkin nodded at Gibbs and Sheppard, but eyed Ziva speculatively.

Ziva kept her eyes on her father, ignoring the younger man completely.

The deputy director gestured to the other chairs. "Will you sit so that we may discuss a few issues?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know what game you're playing, David," he said tightly, "but my team has an investigation to finish, so we're not going spend all day chatting. Why are you here?"

Sheppard sighed, not bothering to reprimand Gibbs. "I'm afraid I agree with Agent Gibbs," she replied. "I was not notified of your impending arrival and NCIS is in the middle of a major investigation. But somehow, I think you know that. Are the 'issues' you wish to discuss related to a case of which you should have no knowledge, David?" She asked, her voice deceptively polite.

David shrugged noncommittally. "When I told you I had no knowledge of Miriam Kaufmann, it was to protect our own investigation of her."

Ziva scoffed. "_Your_ investigation?" She asked sarcastically. "And why would you be investigating _her_, deputy director?"

David looked at his daughter, noting the barely restrained hostility in her voice. "I see working with this American agency only encourages you to speak out of turn. Do not forget you are here on my good will alone."

"Why don't you answer the question, David?" Gibbs interjected impatiently. "Might as well get to the point. You've got ten minutes before Officer David and I return to work."

David regarded Gibbs with an assessing gaze. "I may as well start with the most important part. I suspected that Ari Haswari was a triple agent for the past six months. We are still not sure when he turned, but we allowed him to continue his dealings, so that we could learn more. Miriam Kaufmann is Mossad, but she was under a deep cover. Her parents came to the U.S. twenty-five years ago from Israel. They wanted to still show support for their country. More than fifty Jewish families around the world agreed to pledge their first born to Mossad for deep cover activation. Nothing written down or official. They would be activated at a particular time through regular contact with their remaining family members in Israel. "

Ziva shook her head. "And Miriam's assignment was to marry Ari?" She stated coldly.

The deputy director met his daughter's gaze, surprise evident on his face. "I see your investigation skills have improved, Ziva. When did you find out?"

Gibbs cursed under his breath. "Keep going, David!" He gritted out.

"Miriam was activated to pursue and eventually marry Haswari," David continued unruffled. "She attended the same university in Edinburgh, majoring in medicine as well. Once they married, her mission involved gathering information on Ari's activities. Eventually, she would disappear to be debriefed. Given Haswari's dangerous connections, her disappearance would not raise any particular red flags. Obviously, something went wrong. That is why we are here. After Haswari's death, under shall we say suspicious circumstances, we attempted contact with Miriam through her relatives, but were unable to retrieve any information from her. Her uncooperativeness, combined with your inquiry about her, Director Sheppard are why we are here. Whatever has happened, Miriam Kaufmann is an Israeli citizen and under Mossad jurisdiction."

A tense silence loomed over the room as the occupants digested David's revelations. Director Sheppard looked disturbed, while Ziva sat staring her father as if he were a strange insect. Fornell observed with interest, noting any pertinent information that would prove useful in the future. Rivkin appeared as stoic as the deputy director.

Gibbs laughed harshly. "Like father like son." He said, his voice laced with irony. "You're a real piece of work, David. The crime NCIS is investigating occurred on U.S. soil and so will any investigation or trial. Time's up. Officer David, let's go."

"Agent Gibbs..." Sheppard began.

"I've got an investigation to run, Director Sheppard," Gibbs stated as he and Ziva moved toward the door and exited.

David's bland expression quickly changed to one of anger at his daughter's prompt obedience to the agent. "I have a right to know what this investigation entails, Director Sheppard!" He said. "I would consider this a serious breach of our alliance otherwise."

Sheppard pursed her lips at this statement. "And withholding the information you've just related is_ not_ a breach of our alliance? You knew about Ari's status and yet you sat on this information, leading to the death of an NCIS agent among others. I question how I can trust anything you say. My team will interrogate Kaufmann first. Once we're satisfied, we'll inform you of the situation as it stands."

David fumed, throwing a glance at Fornell. "Mossad's operations are covert, like your CIA." He said with a sneer. "At the time, there was no call to inform you as you already suspected Haswari, am I correct? You would never reveal your covert missions to us, so I see no reason for such animosity."

"You have a point." Sheppard replied calmly. "However, we still hold jurisdiction over her in this investigation. The offer remains that we will question her first, then debrief you on her status. That is no doubt what you would tell me if the situation was reversed?"

The deputy director narrowed his eyes, but could not contradict her. "Agreed." He said after a short pause.

"Perfect." Sheppard said pleasantly. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." As she turned to leave, Fornell followed her out the door. He paused once outside to send a couple of his agents into the office to supervise David and Rivkin.

"The cowboys indeed," Fornell said with a shake of his head as they stood in the corridor. "Somehow NCIS rivals the CIA in convoluted situations. Any thoughts on why?"

Sheppard regard him with wary resignation. "I've got an ex-marine, fearless rogue agent and a team that reveres him. One that includes a homicide detective, a goth forensic scientist, a computer genius, a quirky medical examiner, and now a former Mossad assassin. Add in an odd number of bad guys connected with the Navy and/or Marines and there's your answer."

Fornell smirked and nodded. "You owe me one for keeping David on ice while your wonder team investigates this case."

"Noted." Sheppard agreed with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Interrogation Room #1, Thirty Minutes Earlier**

"So, any guesses as to why Daddy David is here?" McGee asked as they moved down the corridor toward the first interrogation room.

"Well, I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count, McDuh," Tony said as they entered the observation side. "Most likely the object of our interrogation."

"How would he know about it that quick?" McGee returned.

"It's Mossad, Probie," Tony stated.

Agent Cassidy was inside, sitting with another agent. She stood, smiling. "Glad to see you're all okay."

"No hug?" Tony asked with wounded look.

"I said I'm glad you're okay, Tony." She responded with a smirk. "Not that I want you to feel me up."

"Ok, children," Ducky interrupted, shaking his head. "I think you'd better get prepared before Gibbs arrives. Our suspect seems a cool customer."

They all turned to observe Miriam Kaufmann. Her straight dark brown hair framed her tired face; her dark eyes were flat. She remained seated, in handcuffs, staring thoughtfully down at the table.

"She's been like that since we put her in there," Cassidy said. "When Director Sheppard and I took her down in Anacostia Park, she was very resistant. I'm guessing she's biding her time. Whoever interrogates her should be careful."

McGee looked at Tony. "You really think that Gibbs will let Ziva do it?" He asked uncertainly. "She's not trained in our questioning techniques."

"No, but she's probably better trained to deal with whatever Miriam might try to do to evade talking, both physically and psychologically." Tony replied, his eyes focused on the woman. "Especially if she is Mossad as well. I'm sure Gibbs will give her a crash course in what we can and can't do. But with the evidence mostly destroyed, we've got to get a confession. And you can bet Gibbs won't let this one get away. So let's get a move on, McGee. We need paper files on Kaufmann and Westmoreland. As much background information as we can get quickly, plus what we can remember about the evidence. I'll call Abby up." Tony finished as he pulled out his cell phone.

McGee nodded and sat down at the computer terminal to began accessing the FBI's database as well as the new copies of the footage from Quantico on the day Westmoreland died.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside of Interrogation Room #1, Twenty Minutes Later**

"Officer David," Gibbs said turning toward her as they paused before the door, the journey to the interrogation room made in contemplative silence. "He really left you out of the loop on this?" He studied her intently.

Ziva inwardly sighed, expecting this. While her father may not get his way on Miriam, he made her look either like she was somehow collaborating with him on this, or like an utter and complete fool for not knowing. The deputy director kept her from interfering with his manipulations of Ari and now had successfully undermined her position with NCIS without breaking a sweat. Ziva was beginning to understand her brother's utter hatred of their father. She couldn't blame Gibbs for his skepticism.

"I know it makes me look the fool," Ziva said with sad smile. "But I did not know. I believed that I was simply Ari's control officer. As I said, when I met Miriam at the Embassero, that was the first time I'd ever seen or heard of her. My father knew that I would never cooperate with this scheme of his if I knew. I believe I was used to keep Ari believing that they knew nothing about his activities. Of course, Ari was no one's fool. So this was my brother and father toying with each other. I'm certain Ari knew about Miriam."

Gibbs regarded her for another minute, then nodded. "Look, David. My gut says I can trust you. But you either work for me or the deputy director. I don't give a damn about this liaison crap. That's Sheppard's job to make nice with people she can't stand. I need to know where your loyalty lies."

"I want out of Mossad," Ziva said, meeting his gaze directly. Her voice was low, as if she was afraid of voicing the words, but firm. "I've had enough of my fathers games. And since I'm going to help you interrogate Miriam and hopefully convict her of Westmoreland's death, I have made a choice already. You have my word, Gibbs. I work for NCIS."

"I'm guessing that David won't let you go without making the appropriate noises." Gibbs mused. "But I'm sure we'll find out enough from our talk with Kaufmann to make it worth his while to drop his protests." He paused. "By the way, what exactly is your experience in interrogation?"

Ziva smiled innocently, picking up on the irony in his voice. "I realize that Mossad's coercion tactics might be considered extreme by some. But they do work in my experience. However, since Miriam is Mossad, I would think she's been trained on how to withstand interrogation at some point. Perhaps we can try your way first and if it does not work..." She allowed her voice to trail off.

Gibbs looked slightly amused. "I will start off and if it's not going anywhere, I will _supervise_ your _questioning_ of her. She's got to be alive and uninjured for trial."

Ziva nodded. "If you insist."

"I do insist." Gibbs stated as he turned the doorknob to enter the observation room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This story keeps growing in scope in my mind, so I hope you will all stick around for the ride. The actual interrogation is next! As always questions, comments, suggestions are welcome.**

**Rosemeade**


	9. Chapter 9 Miriam Kaufmann, Part II

**On Your Six**

Chapter Nine** - Miriam Kaufmann, Part II**

A/N** -** Welcome to my fic, **BritishNinjaChick!** And thanks for the reviews everyone, as usual. I had hoped to get this one out to you all by Saturday, but I needed some extra time to edit it. I'm going to try to update every three days. Please R&R, of course. :)

Spoilers **-** **Season 2/3**

Rating - **This chapter is definitely T for language and mature themes**

Disclaimer** -** **I own nothing**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C. Interrogation Room #1, Observation Side**

"Why are so many people in here?" Gibbs asked as he and Ziva entered the room. "Cassidy, escort our FBI friends down to the office. You can help them keep an eye on the deputy director."

"Sir," one of the agents spoke up. "Agent Fornell told us to remain present for the interrogation."

Gibbs eyed him and said dryly. "Leave and go tell him to come tell me that."

The agent was about to argue further when Cassidy interrupted, familiar enough with Gibbs to know he was close to harming him. "We'll report to Director Sheppard and Agent Fornell." She said gesturing for the agents to precede her out of the room.

After the door closed, Gibbs turned to watch Miriam through the glass. "How long has she been in there?"

"About an hour or so, Boss" Tony replied, rubbing his neck as he sat in the wheelchair. Ziva noticed and glanced at Ducky, who shook his head, indicating for her not to worry.

"She can wait a couple more," Gibbs muttered, noticing McGee looking eager to tell him something. "What, McGee?"

"Boss, I just found something we missed." He said, pointing at the computer screen. "Westmoreland had a safety deposit box at the Marine Federal Credit Union. It was purchased two months ago."

Gibbs nodded and looked at his watch. "Take Ziva and find out what's in that box. You've got one hour to get there, get the box, and get back. DiNozzo, how are we doing on the files?" He asked as McGee and Ziva left the room.

"We've got Westmoreland's military record as well as background and education records on both." He said, handing the folders over to Gibbs. "Got some interesting photos on Ari from intelligence. They're from the last couple of years. Abby's doing another sweep to see if we missed anything else."

"I want everything there is to know about Miriam Kaufmann," Gibbs stated as he looked through the files. "Call her parents if necessary."

"Yes, Boss." Tony responded, taking a shallow breath against the slight pain in his neck as he turned back to the computer terminal where Abby was typing away. Ducky looked concerned, but still decided against interfering at the moment.

"Abs, you've got the surveillance clip set up?" Gibbs picked up the photos from Ari's file and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Yep," Abby said. "It's ready to go."

The door opened again, admitting Sheppard and Fornell.

"Why did you send my agents out of the room, Gibbs?" Fornell asked without preamble. "This is an FBI case as well."

"No, the NCIS bombing is a FBI case," Gibbs stated in his usual matter of fact tone, closing the last folder he was holding. "The murder of Staff Sergeant Annalise Westmoreland is a NCIS case. And if I'm not mistaken, we are supposed to have the autonomy to use this interrogation room as if we were at NCIS. You'll get her for questioning on your own after we're done."

Fornell looked annoyed, but knew Gibbs had him. "I want her suitable for our questioning, Gibbs. Your cowboy techniques are not endorsed by the bureau."

Gibbs looked amused. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry, Fornell. Whether she's suitable or not is entirely up to her. Now, can I get back to my case?"

Fornell nodded brusquely, mumbling under his breath, and left the room.

Sheppard shook her head. "Want to fill _me_ in on what how you're going to do this, Gibbs? I'm just the NCIS director, after all."

Gibbs gave her a look, but smiled. "Never said I wouldn't."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C. Interrogation Room #1, Interrogation Side; Two Hours Later**

Gibbs entered the interrogation room leisurely, closing the door behind him quietly. He nodded at the two-way mirror, signaling to Abby to turn on the tape. Miriam didn't look up from the table. He approached with the same unhurried pace, seating himself across from her.

He held the three files in his hands. Gibbs blew out a short breath and raised his eyes to look at her. He studied her lusterless hair, pale face, and the emptiness in her eyes. He looked back down at the files. He opened the folders, removing three photos.

He placed them in front of her in row. One was of Annalise, a candid taken in high school. The second was of Ari, from intelligence files. The third was of Miriam, taken by Tony at the Embassero.

"Well, I guess I should begin by making sure you don't want an attorney present," Gibbs asked in a pleasant voice.

"I don't need one," She replied blithely. "You have no evidence against me."

"I'm going to tell you a story, Miriam." Gibbs began, leaning forward, his hands clasped together. "There was a boy who hated his father, who happened to be the deputy director of Mossad. His father, oblivious to his feelings, decides to use his son to infiltrate Hamas and Al-Qaeda. He sends him to medical school in Edinburgh for his cover. Then, there was a girl. You. She was promised to Mossad as an officer by her parents. So, the time came when she was activated. She was sent to Edinburgh as well to meet, seduce, marry, and spy on the boy. All with the knowledge of the deputy director. Lastly, but not least, there was another girl. She was raised in a military family, so following orders came naturally to her. She took after her father, who I served with, and joined the marines and was on her way to a career at an embassy or base in Asia. That was her major." Gibbs paused as he made a show of looking through the files. "International Relations, with an emphasis in Asia. According to her roommate, this mild mannered girl met someone about six months ago and would disappear on weekends to see them. She never found out a name."

Miriam remained impassive, her cool gaze meeting Gibbs' unflinchingly.

"Now, here's where this story really gets good. It turns out, this boy was not simply a Mossad agent posing as a terrorist with Hamas and Al-Qaeda. He was a terrorist posing as a Mossad agent posing as a terrorist. Confusing isn't?" Gibbs asked with a shake of his head. "Bottom line, he was a triple agent, his goal to wreak as much havoc on Mossad as possible as revenge against his father. Oh, and me too, of course. But wait, the deputy director has a card up his sleeve, doesn't he? He has you. Except that once he's pretty sure that Ari is a traitor and attempts to call in his ace, she won't cooperate. Why not? Why won't she fulfill her duty to Mossad? She's got no reason to hate the deputy director, right? And she's got no loyalty to Ari, because he's her objective, right?"

Gibbs shifted to lean back in the chair. He leafed through Westmoreland's file again. "But, here's where our deputy director miscalculated once again." He leaned back in and whispered: "You loved Ari. And whenever evidence of his professional betrayal presented itself, you started to look the other way. Until it became a personal betrayal."

It was almost imperceptible, but Miriam eyes shifted slightly away at these words. Gibbs smiled sympathetically as he sat back once again, taking the photos away with him, putting them back into their respective folders and pulling out a few more. He held them obscured from her view. "It must have made you pretty angry, you were risking your life to protect him, and here he was having an affair. But you still didn't turn your information over to David, did you? Instead of punishing Ari, you decided to stalk his lover. Meanwhile, Ari was up to his usual tricks, but he made the fatal mistake of murdering one of my agents."

Gibbs stood suddenly, still holding onto the photos and began to pace. "But, what's missing here? Yeah, so Ari had an affair. I'm pretty sure he'd cheated on you before, given his constant travel and the nature of juggling multiple identities." He returned to the table and began placing the photos down, one by one. Each photo was of Ari with a different woman in degrees of undress and sexual activity. Miriam went rigid, but appeared to force herself to look at the photos. Gibbs gripped the sides of the table as he leaned in again. "So, he'd been a busy boy before, right?" he said with shrug. "What was different about Annalise? You know, I always considered Ari a heartless bastard, but it appears that everyone's got a weakness. And his was that he fell in love with Annalise Westmoreland. And you found out about his feelings and started stalking her at Quantico. We've got the surveillance video from the day she died, Miriam. Should have thought to destroy the originals at the base, too." He made a gesture at the two-way mirror for Abby to start the video feed.

The screen in the interrogation room began to run the video of visiting high schools at the university building.

Miriam shrugged. "You cannot positively identify anyone from that."

Gibbs shrugged back. "It looks pretty clear to me. You used the fact that high schools regularly visited the base as a way to sneak on. On one of your first visits, you broke into her room and found those letters. So you tried to scare her away from him. She resisted. Then Ari was dead. You couldn't do anything to him, but you could get your revenge on Annalise. You stepped up your stalking over the last two weeks, like sending her emails, all leading up to the confrontation the day she died. And you strangled her in the third floor bathroom."

"You think you can intimidate me?" Miriam spoke in a low voice, breaking her silence and leaning forward to met his gaze. "The great Agent Jethro Gibbs. I'm not brainless. This from a man whose agents do not know how to protect themselves from snipers on a rooftop. She took one in the head because of your incompetence as a leader. Too bad."

Gibbs eyed her coldly, but calmly picked up the photos and the file folders. He strode toward the door, without looking back. "You think that's all I got? I don't believe you've formally met my newest agent." He opened the door to find Ziva waiting on the threshold. As he moved to let her in, he murmured: "_Anything_ up to, but not including injuring or killing. You get a confession."

She nodded briskly as she entered the room, the door closing once again behind her. There were three chairs in the interrogation room. Gibbs took the one in the corner facing the two-way mirror.

Ziva noted Miriam's surprised look at her presence, before the woman quickly wiped her face clean of expression.

Walking in front of the two-way mirror, Ziva crossed her arms. She turned to face Miriam, taking out a vial from her pocket. Inside were three black spiders, each with a white banding pattern on their round bodies. She shook the vial a few times. Miriam watched her alertly, her eyes straying to the vial.

"Miriam, was Ari really worth it?" Ziva asked as she moved closer and sat down across from her. She played with the vial in her hands, turn it over, watching the spiders tumble and fidget. She lifted her eyes, meeting Miriam's with a knowing look.

"You don't think I was trained in resisting coercion, Ziva?" Miriam asked with a humorless smile. "Besides, we both know that is illegal in U.S. interrogation. Anything you get me to say using any of your extreme methods would be thrown out of court."

"You are right," Ziva readily agreed, continuing turning the vial. She stopped suddenly and placed it standing up on the table between them. The spiders began to attack each other. "I am going to ask you a few questions."

"Ask away," Miriam replied, leaning back in her chair, her cuffed hands in her lap. She appeared unaffected, though her eyes flicked almost involuntarily to the activity in the vial.

"What do you think will happen when we have to let you go if there is no evidence to convict you?" Ziva asked, inspecting her nails.

"What do you mean?" Miriam asked. One of the spiders stopped moving, though the other two continued to poke at it.

"I mean who do you belong to, Miriam?" Ziva said, leaning forward. "The U.S. government knows you are Mossad and an Israeli citizen. They will not go out of their way to help you stay in the country. Your arrest, for the bombing at least, is public record. And we both know how fast news travels to certain unsavory people you came across by your association with Ari. I do not think they will be pleased to hear that it's possible you know of their secrets. And if you think the deputy director will protect you, well, you have seen how he protects his children."

"I do not need Mossad's protection." Miriam snapped. "You can tell your father to go to hell."

"Oh, I will," Ziva said with a smile, watching a second spider stop moving as the third and last one crawled over it. She noticed Miriam watching as well. She picked up the vial. "Remind you of anything, Miriam?"

Miriam remained silent.

"It reminds me of some people," Ziva continued. "Mainly Ari, you, and Annalise. My brother was a poisonous spider. No doubt the venom came from my father. But Ari's desire to use it was his own choice. He poisoned by playing Mossad against Hamas and Al-Qaeda, leading to the death of several officers on both sides. He poisoned you, because he knew you were Mossad when he met you, Miriam. He made sure you fell in love with him and he's made you pay for it with his affairs. And even now, he's still taking his revenge."

"You're wrong," Miriam said, her voice shaking with anger. "He did not know I was Mossad."

"Oh, he knew," Ziva said as she opened the vial and poured out the three spiders, the two dead spilling out, while the lone survivor began to wander around the table. Miriam's face was pale, her eyes focused on the spider as it circled the table near her. "He knew, because my brother was a brilliant man. And people always underestimated him. I did. Gibbs did. My father did." She caught the spider in the circle of her hands as it wandered toward her. She killed it with her hand and dropped it with the other two on the table. "We made a little trip back to Quantico, Miriam."

Ziva reached into her other pocket and pulled out a medium envelope. "It seems that Staff Sergeant Westmoreland had a safety deposit box no one knew about at the federal credit union. And when Agent McGee and I opened the box, guess what we found? Letters. Two. One addressed to you and one addressed to the deputy director. From Ari."

"You're lying," Miriam said flatly, eyeing the letter. "It's probably a forgery."

"Well, you can judge for yourself," Ziva said as she showed her the seal of certification from the magistrate's office in London. "Ari sent these from England three months ago, asking Westmoreland not to ask questions, but to put them into a safety deposit box under her name on base. Which she did." She slide the envelope across the table over the remains of the spiders, landing it into Miriam's lap. The woman jumped up immediately, her gasp audible, attempting to wipe at her clothes with great difficulty due to the handcuffs. The letter fell on the floor.

"You bitch," Miriam spat.

Ziva shrugged. "Read the letter, Miriam."

"I don't need to read that," Miriam said, still standing and visibly shaking.

"Why? Are you afraid, Miriam?" Ziva asked in an emotionless tone, standing as well. She came around the table and bent to pick up the letter. She dusted it off and placed it back on the table. "Afraid that Ari used you like he used everyone? Afraid to hear more about his love for Annalise? Are you a coward, Miriam? Mossad Officers are not cowards, are they?" She finished, standing closely to Miriam, her arms crossed.

Miriam sent her a murderous look. "Shut up! I can't open it with my hands cuffed."

Gibbs sat forward, but did not intervene.

"Of course," Ziva replied with a smile. She broke the seal and removed the letter from the envelope. Without reading it she unfolded it and placed it flat on the table and returned to her seat. Miriam, fuming, stepped closer to the table to read the letter. Her eyes widened, tears pooling in her eyes as she scanned it Ari's unmistakable scrawl. She let out wail and upended the table. Ziva stood up immediately, narrowly missing being hit by it. Gibbs moved to stand, but Ziva shook her hand firmly as Miriam continued to scream.

"You went after NCIS and Gibbs because Ari's fixation over him led him to Annalise. You went after me because I am another product of the deputy director's games. But, you were saving the best for last. If you got away with this, he was next, wasn't he? It is over Miriam. If you don't pay for what you did here, he'll make sure you do soon. And not for murdering Annalise. For failing as a Mossad agent. We have that in common," Ziva said mercilessly. "You murdered Annalise Westmoreland, Miriam, because you knew this affair was different from the others. You did it because you began to hate your Mossad position and the man responsible for it."

Miriam was doubled over, her cries filling the whole room. "Yes, I hate him! My life could have been different if my parents hadn't bartered it away to him." She screamed, she looked at Ziva her eyes wild. "I hated her, too. I only wish Ari was there to witness it, to feel how it feels to see something you want taken away from you..." She trailed off brokenly. "She tried to tell me that she loved him and that she didn't know about me until I told her. She actually cried. I killed her because she had no right to mourn him! He didn't deserve it. He didn't..." She sank onto the floor, her body racked with sobs. "It doesn't matter, my life is not worth anything now."

Ziva stood regarding the woman in frozen silence, an unreadable look in her eyes.

Still seated, Gibbs ran a hand over his face and sighed. Looking down, he realized he'd had a death grip on the files in his other hand, the folders bent. He stood up and nodded toward the mirror, indicating to Abby to stop the tape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

On the observation side, Abby shut off the tape and looked over at Tony, McGee, and Ducky, who were still transfixed by the scene. "That was...wow." She squeaked.

"Remind me never to do anything that would make it necessary for her to interrogate me," Tony murmured with a mixture of awe and admiration, his pain long forgotten.

"Indeed, Tony." Ducky agreed, shaking his head.

Abby smiled at McGee's wide eyed expression. "You okay, Timmy?"

"Ah, yeah." McGee responded uncertainly, snapping out of his daze. "I thought she was kidding about the spiders." He whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 10 - The Reckoning. Oh, and I've added a category to the label of the fic, so it's now General/Romance, if you search by category.**

**Rosemeade**


	10. Chapter 10 The Reckoning

**On Your Six**

Chapter Ten - **The Reckoning**

A/N - **Woohoo! I caught some inspiration last night, so here is another chapter a day earlier than I thought I'd finish it.** **All your reviews and comments keep me going, so thanks!**

Spoilers - **None this chapter**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C., Interrogation Room #1; Interrogation Side**

Ziva stood over Miriam, half-listening as Gibbs phoned Fornell to report that they'd got a confession and to come get her for FBI questioning. Miriam, on her knees, was quiet now, staring off into space.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva, eyeing her carefully. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I am fine."

The door opened and the two agents from earlier entered, Fornell and Sheppard following behind. The agents helped Miriam off the ground and she offered no resistance. "Take her to room two," Fornell ordered. He waited until they left to continue. "So, did she confess to anything else besides the murder?"

Gibbs smiled ironically. "If you're asking if my agent did your job for you, then no. Our interest was solely in Westmoreland's murder as I said before."

Fornell glanced around the room, noting the over turned table, the piece of paper and an envelope, and what looked like spider remains on the floor. He shook his head, glancing at Ziva. "Do I even want to know?"

"It was a legal interrogation, Fornell. She wasn't physically harmed or mistreated. She was aggressively questioned using our information and evidence gathered in the field." Gibbs replied tersely. "Her confession was a voluntary response from that line of questioning. It's not your style maybe, but it will stand in court."

"No doubt it will. You've managed it before." He stated dryly, turning to Sheppard. "As much as I enjoy the company of you and your team, director, I've got an interrogation of my own to run," Fornell said, heading toward door and exiting.

"It should take only few minutes for them to get a confession from her on the bombing," Ziva stated quietly, moving around the table to pick up the letter. She folded it and put it back in her pocket. "Miriam does not possess the will to resist any longer."

Sheppard watched her curiously, glancing back at Gibbs. He shook his head, indicating not to ask now, but later.

"Ziva, go help them process and pack our gear in the observation room." Gibbs said.

Ziva nodded and moved toward the door. "And by the way..." Gibbs added, "good work."

She turned back and acknowledged the praise with a faint nod and left.

Sheppard turned back to Gibbs, a concerned look on her face. "I've been keeping SECNAV at bay on this for the past hour, Jethro. I need a report on it all, plus the interrogation video as soon as possible."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll have it to ready in a few minutes, Jen."

"So, she did most of the interrogation?" Sheppard asked.

"Yep and she did a hell of a job, too." He said, his face grim.

"You don't sound happy, Jethro." The red head replied, observing his expression.

"What's there to be happy about?" He replied, running a hand through his hair. "Kate and Annalise are still dead. Ducky and I get to escort the body back to her parents in five hours for the memorial service. That's two memorial services in a month. And even though that son of a bitch Ari is dead, he's still ruining lives. Ziva did a great job getting a murder confession out of her own sister-in-law. Her brother was a traitor and a murderer, to put it nicely. The deputy director is her father. The family from hell probably doesn't even begin to describe it for her. There's no happy in this, Jen, for anyone." He paused. "She wants out of Mossad."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "That's not something we can get involved in and you know it. Our agreement with Mossad is---"

"A bunch of crap and double-talk, Jen," Gibbs finished. "The right side of the war on terrorism or not, we both know that David has his own agenda that he won't hesitate to implement without your knowledge, if he deems it necessary. The welfare of NCIS agents, even his daughter, is not a priority for him. But it is to me."

Sheppard sighed. "You know it is for me, too." She shook her head. "But how, exactly, do you suggest I get David to release Ziva from Mossad? She's an Israeli citizen."

"We're going to find a way." Gibbs said, stepping closer to her. "David owes me an agent, anyway."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Interrogation Wing Hallway**

Ziva, leaning against the wall, glanced at her watch. Seven minutes had passed. Once she'd exited the interrogation room, she'd been overcome with emotions she did not wish to investigate further. She slipped her hand in her pocket, fingering the letter, thinking of the other two. Ziva had omitted the third letter's existence from her questioning of Miriam as a matter of tactics. Ari's letter for her was still in the box in the observation room, unopened along with the one for the deputy director. She did not want to read the letter. She just wanted to become numb to it all.

The observation room door opened and Tony peaked out.

"What are you doing standing up, Tony?" Ziva asked, pushing away from the wall, glad to have a distraction.

"I must also protest, Tony," Came Ducky's stern voice from inside the room.

"I'm okay, geez." Tony said as he walked carefully to lean against the wall next to her. "I'm going to stay right here, Ducky, and chat with Officer David."

"Ten minutes," Ducky replied, coming to stand on the threshold. "Then it's back in the chair and to the hospital for you. The interrogation's over." He turned and went back inside, closing the door.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony smiled at Ducky's paternal tone.

Ziva leaned back against the wall, wondering what he wanted to talk about, but not having the strength to ask.

"You know, when I was a homicide detective back up in Baltimore," He began in an even tone. "we dealt with all sorts of lowlifes, victims, their families, etc. I don't know what I expected from NCIS, but everyday I'm learning something I didn't know or, sometimes, want to know about people. And I'm not even trying to say I know what this has been like for you, but I know a little about the world and a little more about dysfunctional families. I'm from one myself."

"Well, my family takes the cookie." Ziva replied, still staring straight ahead.

"The cake," Tony corrected with a small smile. "And I bet they do. So, are you going to read the letter?"

Ziva glanced at him and then away again. "I don't know."

"You going to give the deputy director his?" He asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, Tony." Ziva said with some annoyance.

"I'm an investigator. That's what I do," he replied unapologetically.

"Are you investigating me?" She retorted, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

Tony raised his back. "Yes. You don't strike me as the pour your thoughts and feelings out kind of woman. And I need to be informed about my partner."

Ziva shook her head in amusement. "So, you investigated Agent Todd as well?"

"Yep," Tony said with his boyish grin. "She really hated it, too."

"I think I know how she felt." Ziva replied, glancing at him pointedly.

Tony shrugged. "But seriously, do you want to stay at NCIS as an agent?"

Ziva remained silent for a second. "I'm not sure it will matter what I want, but yes, I want to stay."

"And you've told Gibbs that?" He asked.

Ziva looked at him curiously. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, you kicked all kinds of ass on that interrogation, which no doubt earned huge points with him. Plus, we're obviously down an agent because of your brother and by extension, the deputy director. So, knowing how Gibbs' mind works, he's probably going to work that angle to get David to release you from Mossad. Plus, all the sensitive information we've recovered over the last twenty-four hours, including whatever is in Ari's letter to him."

"My father's not a fool," Ziva said with an ironic laugh. "He will either refuse to release me or ask for something he knows he won't get, in return for releasing me. When you join Mossad, it is for life. Mostly because you die young, but also because of the intelligence information I possess."

Tony considered this. "The thing is and don't take this the wrong way, but your brother and who knows who else have already been trading secrets with Hamas and Al-Qaeda for years. You coming to work in the U.S. for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service is the least of his problems. Besides, how effective can you be as an officer, now? Mossad maybe could have covered the whole Ari mess up initially. But now, Miriam's going to stand trial for murder and the bombing. The publicity's going to be brutal."

"All the more reason to view me as a liability," Ziva said quietly, looking down at her hands. "Not trustworthy or useful alive."

Tony turned carefully to study her for a moment. "Maybe not to Mossad, but I think they brought that on themselves, Ziva. Your father chose to keep you out of the loop on Ari and Miriam, which could have gotten you killed. You've only been at NCIS for a little over twenty-four hours, but I'm going to let you in on something important. We protect our own."

Ziva returned his gaze unflinchingly, not wanting to feel the glimmer of hope she felt rising in her. She was so used to relying solely on herself for the past few years, her job in Mossad mostly a solitary position. Even moreso now, in hindsight, considering everything she'd recently learned. Everything was different here at NCIS. If she could stay, she'd become part of this very odd team.

The observation door opened then, Ducky wheeling the chair out. "It's time to go, Tony. Dr. Roberts is already going to kill me for allowing you to stand up at all."

Tony flashed Ziva a saucy smile before getting into the wheelchair. "Come on, Ducky. There's no need for him to know, is there?" Tony asked, looking up at the medical examiner with his best innocent look.

Ducky rolled his eyes and glanced at Ziva. "My dear, you may come to me when you need to vent about him," he said with a kindly smile. "Kate always did." He smiled fondly over the memory as he turned to wheel Tony down the corridor.

"That's only because she was in denial." Ziva heard Tony reply jauntily as the two men disappeared into the elevator.

Try as she might, she couldn't stop the real smile from forming on her lips.

The interrogation side door opened suddenly and Ziva ducked inside the observation room quickly, closing the door without a sound.

Gibbs motioned for Sheppard to exit before him, a wry smile on his face. "Pretty good evasion. Could teach DiNozzo a thing or two."

Sheppard returned his smile as they headed down toward the office and a confrontation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Interrogation Wing Office, Ten Minutes Earlier**

Eli David paced back and forth. "I've been waiting over three hours! I demand to know what is going on." He said angrily in Cassidy's direction, where she stood guarding the door with a FBI agent.

"And I told you that NCIS has finished its interrogation, but that the FBI has to question her as well," Cassidy replied, unperturbed. "Director Sheppard said she would return once she talked with Agent Gibbs."

David frowned darkly, but remained silent, continuing to pace.

"And they still probably won't tell us anything relevant," Rivkin observed cynically in Hebrew. "Surely, you're not going to let her remain working here, now?" He questioned the deputy director.

"My first interest is in Miriam," David replied in kind, sending a glance over at Cassidy and the other agent to see if they understood. Neither appeared to pay close attention to the conversation. "Then we will discuss what to do about her."

Rivkin's reply was cut off by the door opening. Sheppard and Gibbs entered, dismissing Cassidy and the other agent to wait outside.

"Finally!" David exclaimed, switching back to English. "To the point, Sheppard."

The director gestured for the deputy director to take a seat at the table with Rikvin as she and Gibbs did so as well across from them. "Miriam Kaufmann has confessed to the murder of Staff Sergeant Annalise Westmoreland two days ago at the Quantico Marine Base. I cannot share with you details of the interrogation or the evidence, because that information is classified until the trial concludes."

"And I'm supposed to be satisfied with that?" David asked incredulously. "A Mossad officer being tried for murder and that's all you'll tell me is that she confessed?"

Gibbs laughed slightly at this. "What, David? Are you accusing us of using suspect methods to get a confession? Because I'm pretty sure you endorse much worse tactics to your officers."

David eyed Gibbs with unconcealed dislike. "You used Ziva to interrogate her, didn't you?"

"David, I already informed you that we will not discuss details of the interrogation with you." Sheppard interceded, sending a warning look to Gibbs. "We would, however, like to talk to you about Ziva's position as Mossad Liaison to NCIS."

Rivkin noticeably became alert at this statement, Gibbs noticed with interest.

The deputy director eyed Sheppard warily. "If you do not want her anymore, we'll take her back."

"No, we do want her. As a permanent NCIS agent." Sheppard declared smoothly.

David came out of his seat at this. "Clearly, you are not serious," he began darkly. "She is Mossad. An Israeli citizen. Surely there is no way your government would allow such a thing anyway. Nor would I."

"On the contrary, David," Sheppard stated clasping her hands together. "The U.S. government does offer permanent positions to foreign citizens in pertinent departments, if their experience or expertise is deemed valuable enough and they pass the extensive background check. In just this short period of time, Ziva has proven herself as a worthy asset to NCIS."

"A background check," David repeated with a laugh. "Do you really think they'd allow someone with Ziva's professional and family history to become a permanent part of NCIS?"

"We won't hold her unfortunate family connections against her, David," Gibbs said, regarding the man critically. "Unlike her brother, she's demonstrated that her loyalty is dependent on her conscience. When she worked for Mossad, she did so under the belief that what she was doing was helping the cause. She never betrayed that and believe me, I had our intelligence go over her Mossad activities with a fine tooth comb once we encountered her here after Agent Todd's death. And what she's shown me in the last twenty-four hours has confirmed that for me. My gut is never wrong. Besides, you owe me."

"This is nonsense!" David growled, turning away to pace again. "What could I possibly owe _you_, Gibbs?"

"An agent." Gibbs replied readily as he stood to confront the man. "Because you allowed your son to continue his games, one of my agents died."

David scoffed and Rivkin shook his head. "See?" He said to the deputy director, referring to his earlier assertion. He looked at Gibbs. "You are assuming that Officer David wants to stay. She knows where she belongs."

Gibbs sized up the younger man, before shrugging. He glanced at Sheppard, who nodded her assent. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "David, what's the status on the video? Good. Have McGee get in touch with SECNAV and send it over. He'll have to settle for the report and video first, we'll discuss it with him later. After you do that, come to the office and bring the letters as well. All three of them." He didn't wait for her reply as he clicked off.

He regarded both David and Rivkin with a patronizing smile. "I won't assume anything. Ziva's going to tell you herself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 11 - Father & Daughter**

**Rosemeade**


	11. Chapter 11 Father & Daughter

**On Your Six**

Chapter Eleven**- Father & Daughter**

A/N - **Finally, I had a bit of block, but here it is! :) And this where the story will become very AU in terms of plot. Thanks as usual for your kind comments.**

Spoilers - **Slight, S1-3**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C., Interrogation Room #1, Observation Side; 1:15 p.m.**

Ziva closed the phone, a frown on her face. "I hate that!"

Abby smiled sympathetically. "He hung up on you, didn't he? That's Gibbs. You get used to it. Kind of."

Ziva seemed unconvinced, but moved toward the safety deposit box still on the workstation. "McGee," she said, looking over her shoulder, "Gibbs wants you to send the interrogation report and video over to SECNAV."

"On it," McGee responded, sitting back down at the computer terminal. "Are Director Sheppard and Gibbs going to come talk to him?" He asked as he uploaded he video. When he didn't receive an immediate response, he glanced over to where Ziva stood, holding the two sealed letters as well as the open one in her hands. She appeared deep in thought. McGee and Abby exchanged looks.

"Ziva?" McGee prodded a little louder.

"Yes?" Ziva answered as if snapping out of a dream.

McGee shifted in his seat. "Well, I was just asking if Director Sheppard and Gibbs wanted to conference with SECNAV?"

"No," she answered, gripping the letters in one hand. "Gibbs wants me to report to the office. He said to tell him that they will have to talk about it later."

"I'm sure he'll take that well," McGee said with a little sarcasm, not looking forward to fielding the inevitable barrage of questions as to why Sheppard and Gibbs were too busy to discuss this major case. He pushed the send button.

"Now, McGee, I know you can be direct and firm," Abby said with a knowing smile. McGee appeared to turn red.

He glanced at Ziva, who gave them both a suspicious look. "So, you're going to give the deputy director his letter?" He asked, changing the subject.

"And you're going to read yours?" Abby added.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Ziva said with frustration. "I guess I am since Gibbs wants me to bring them all with me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a noise on the computer, indicating an incoming video conference call. "Great," McGee mumbled, turning back to the computer.

Ziva sighed. "I should go," she said and moved toward the door.

"I'd say good luck, but I'm not sure that's the right thing," Abby said, regarding Ziva with curiosity.

Ziva shrugged. "No, I will probably need some luck to get through this." With that, she left the room.

As she walked down the hall, she wondered what Gibbs intended to do with the letters. A possibility occurred to her. She folded hers and Miriam's letters and shoved them in her pocket, leaving only the director's out.

She continued down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile...Bethesda Naval Hospital, Washington, D.C.**

Tony laid in bed as Ducky conversed with Dr. Roberts. He was restless at thought of being stuck in the hospital for twenty-four hours. He knew that the showdown with the deputy director was probably in progress and he couldn't help but wonder what was in the letters. Ziva presented an intriguing mystery to him. Except he didn't know if he wanted to get too close. He knew that death always remained a real possibility in this line of work, but it seemed his mind still couldn't comprehend how Kate could be teasing him one day, _one moment_, and dead in the next instant.

Dr. Roberts and Ducky stepped forward beside the bed. "While I'm displeased that you were standing, Agent DiNozzo, all the tests are still negative. You have a hard head, it seems."

Ducky chuckled his agreement. Tony gave him a wounded look.

"So, Doc, does that mean I can go?" Tony asked eagerly, sitting up.

Dr. Roberts sighed. "You're going to ask me this every hour on the hour, right?"

"Pretty much," Tony agreed. "Please? I feel better."

The doctor looked through his charts. "Usually, any serious complications from a head injury will manifest themselves within the first twelve hours, even under the delayed reaction scenario. It's been over that and as I said, the tests are all still normal with no swelling. There is always a small chance that a problem will present itself down the road with concussions, but you staying here a full twenty-four hours would not change the likelihood of that significantly, I suppose. I will release you this evening, Agent DiNozzo, after we perform one last round of tests and they come back negative as well. Meanwhile, I want you to rest. That is the deal."

"Deal," Tony agreed quickly with a smile.

Dr. Roberts nodded. "I'll be back in hour to check up." He replaced Tony's chart at the foot of the bed and left the room.

Ducky shook his head. "Do as he says, Tony and get some rest. We need you, but we need you healthy. I have to get back so that Jethro and I can take the poor staff sergeant's body back to her parents for the memorial service at Quantico. I'll come and check on you afterwards."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony responded, looking a little subdued.

Ducky smiled, sensing the source of his mood. "I'm certain that if anything major goes down in the next few hours, Gibbs will decide you're healthy enough and pull you out of here with or without Dr. Roberts agreement. But hopefully, it will not come to that. God knows we've had enough calamity to last a lifetime over the last month."

Tony nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah."

The medical examiner watched him carefully, certain that the young man had not really dealt with Kate's death yet. No doubt that was part of what he wished to avoid sitting here in bed with little to do but think. Yet another similarity to Gibbs.

Tony eyed the television and grabbed the remote on the table. "Maybe I'll catch some Magnum on."

Ducky sighed ruefully. "I'll see you later, Tony."

Tony waved to his retreating back as he flipped through the channels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Interrogation Wing Office; 1:45 p.m.**

Ziva approached the office, where Cassidy and the FBI agent were still stationed outside. "Gibbs sent for me." She announced to the blonde agent.

Cassidy nodded. She gave a quick knock on the door and then opened it, allowing Ziva to pass through and shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs stood and went to Ziva. He noticed that she only held one letter. He nodded subtly with seeming approval. "Let me have the deputy director's letter," He said quietly. Ziva handed it over to him, regarding him uncertainly. He was in some ways as enigmatic as her father. "You haven't read yours, yet?" He whispered meaningfully, turning to walk back to table without waiting for an answer. Ziva inwardly groaned.

"You can sit down, Ziva," Sheppard said, indicating the empty chair next to hers. As Ziva walked towards it, she caught Rivkin's mocking gaze. She knew he still felt like she belonged to him, no matter that it had been nearly five years since she'd made the mistake of agreeing to see him at her father's dogged request and ended it a few months later. It was shortly thereafter that the deputy director had assigned her the role of Ari's control officer. _No connection there_, she thought bitterly.

She defiantly sat down next to Sheppard, meeting Rivkin's stare with an icy one of her own. She shifted her gaze to her father, who was currently eyeing the letter Gibbs was toying with in his hands.

"What is this letter you go on about, Gibbs?" The deputy director asked impatiently.

Gibbs smiled blandly. "Funny you should ask, David," he responded. "It's for you. From Ari. Certified about three months ago in London."

David's face remained impassive.

"It's likely not related to our case," Gibbs continued, feigning disinterest. "but who knows what's in here, besides the probable 'I hate you, daddy'? Could have some sensitive information."

The deputy director's eyes narrowed. "Give me the letter, Gibbs!"

"Sure," Gibbs replied easily, sending it across the table.

David snatched up the letter, examining the unbroken seal and postmark. He put the letter in his jacket pocket.

"What?" Gibbs said, throwing his arms out. "You're not going to share?"

"It's none of your business," David said stiffly. "You said there were two other letters?"

Gibbs shook his head ruefully. "Did I? Well, I'm thinking now that that's none of _your_ business, is it?" He replied. "Only one is addressed to you."

"If you think you're going to extort---" David began angrily.

"Who said anything about extortion, David?" Gibbs interrupted smoothly, leaning forward. "Look, this is the bottom line. Miriam is going to trial and with her confession as well as the evidence we still possess, she's looking at life in prison. But I'm guessing you're more concerned with the evidence getting out in the open, am I right?"

David grunted and turned to Ziva. "You are still a Mossad Officer, Ziva." He said coolly. "You still follow my orders above all others. If you have those letters, you know that they are Mossad property!"

Ziva glanced at Gibbs and Director Sheppard, seeing that both were watching her with interest. She knew for sure now that this was a test. She possessed the other two letters. If she wanted out from under the control of her father, she would have to prove it. And she knew there was no going back, either way.

She met the hard gaze of her father. She thought of her sister. And her brother. Both dead. Of Ari's consuming hatred and destructiveness. She thought of Israel, knowing that she most likely could not return to her homeland if she went through with this rebellion. Despair coursed through her. _But what is left there of the life I once knew? _She asked herself. She had a chance to still honor her sister's memory and her country. Just not the way she'd thought all her life.

"They are not Mossad property," Ziva heard herself state. "Ari was not Mossad, not really, and you know it. He was a traitor and a terrorist and he hated you and maybe me as well. When you made me his control officer, you did so knowing that I would never suspect him of anything and so would unknowingly aid him in his activities. He would still think you had no idea about his real status. And you had Miriam as your real Mossad Officer, of course. Only Ari wasn't as stupid as you seem to think your children are, so he knew she was Mossad. Probably, he thought I knew about it all, too." Ziva paused, her eyes still locked with the her fathers in an angry duel. "But apparently I have much to learn. I am an excellent assassin, but my spying could use some work. I did not know of Ari's crimes, but I provided him the money and intelligence to carry them out against both Israeli and American citizens. Was that not what Mossad was working against?"

"Officer David--" The deputy director began to interrupt, looking flushed and annoyed as he glanced at Gibbs and Sheppard.

"No!" She replied, her voice as hard as steel. "I will always remain loyal to Israel. I will do so in my own way, however. I understand that you cannot appear weak. You will say whatever you must about why, but I will remain here at NCIS as a Liaison. Permanently. I can work officially as an Intelligence Analyst, as I do not need citizenship for that." She glanced at Sheppard, who nodded her assent. "Perhaps you could say that I was sacrificed to the Americans as a repayment of a debt Mossad owes them. It would not be a lie. And Miriam's trial will remain sealed and out of the public. So, you see it is in your best interest to let me go."

David eyed his daughter, anger and bitterness warring in his eyes. "You think to tell me what you will and won't do? This is how you disrespect you father?"

Ziva smiled at him sadly. "I'm only doing what you taught me, deputy director. And I am saving Mossad in the process. You know you have no claim on the other letters or any other evidence that they will present at trial. Including U.S. intelligence on Ari. Mossad does not want that information revealed. And it needs U.S. support, no matter what you like to believe. It may hurt your pride, but I think you know what you have to do. Do it and Mossad emerges unscathed."

The deputy director stood suddenly, rounding the table to stand next to Ziva's chair. She did not move or flinch as she watched him approach.

"_You_ do this and it is done, Ziva." David stated coldly, leaning over her. "Do not return to Israel and if I hear anything that only you should know..."

"Is that a threat, deputy director?" Director Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's something I would have to report to SECNAV. Threatening a NCIS employee."

"David, you don't want to keep owing me agents, do you?" Gibbs asked, his tone deceptively pleasant.

The deputy director sent them both a look seething with disdain. "She's yours, Sheppard. Just don't let her cross my path again." He spoke to Rivkin in Hebrew as he turned toward the door. The younger man, looking at Ziva with disgust, rose out his chair and followed David out of the room, pushing past the two agents outside.

Cassidy moved inside for instructions.

"Escort the deputy director and his companion out of the building and to the airport, Agent Cassidy." Sheppard ordered. "Make sure they get directly on a plane and out of the U.S."

"Yes, ma'am." Cassidy responded and left quickly with the FBI agent in tow.

The room was draped in silence for a moment as the occupants eyed one another for a moment.

"I need you to read both letters, Ziva. Today." Gibbs said finally as he rose. "I just let the deputy director walk out with one, but I think we'll find out what's in his in due time. I know Ari all too well by now. I want to you to look thoroughly at both letters. After you read them, return them to Abby. Then, you will debrief the director and I on the contents and any pertinent information. Twenty-hundred."

Ziva nodded. "Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs turned to the director. "Ducky should be back from the hospital in a few minutes. We'll leave to pick up the body then and head out to Quantico. I need coffee." He muttered as he strode out of the room.

Sheppard watched him go with shake of her head. "You get used to him. Eventually." She stated wryly.

"He is a good man, if a little unorthodox, yes?" Ziva said diplomatically as she pulled out the letters.

"He is indeed." Sheppard agreed, rising out of her chair. "I'm going to check in with Fornell and then go save McGee from a likely annoyed SECNAV. Call me when you're done."

Ziva nodded as she unfolded Miriam's letter.

"And Ziva?" Sheppard said with a smile as paused at the threshold. "Welcome again to NCIS."

Ziva returned her smile as the director left. She returned her attention to the letter, written in Hebrew:

_Miriam,_

_If you are reading this then you have survived me. Congratulations. I know you do not possess the nerve to kill me. So, it most likely  
was the deputy director, my sister, or Gibbs. Maybe a combination? My father thought to keep an eye on me with you. You will both finally  
learn that I cannot be stopped, not even in death. Perhaps you've taken revenge on Annalise and no doubt you were caught.  
Even the greenest Navy police are better at their job than you were at yours. I hoped it would send you over the edge. I did love Annalise, in  
my own __way. She was beautiful, obedient, and useful. So innocent. I was never innocent. Another lifetime and we could have been happy together.  
__As it is, it is one more slap in the face to Gibbs. So thanks are in order if you succeeded in this one thing. You'll likely spend your life in an  
American prison and I wish I could be there to see it. Revenge served cold, as the Americans say. _

_Ari_

Ziva frowned in discomfort and sighed as she refolded the letter and picked up hers. She tore open the seal and pulled out the letter, also in Hebrew:

_Little Ziva,_

_Did you know? I often asked myself this question, sister. I know you behaved like the deputy director's good little girl. But you are smarter  
than that, Ziva. So, here's a test our father is sure to appreciate. My associates have planned two attacks, including on one of Jethro Gibbs'  
precious little Navy bases as well as another in the heart of Israel. My plan will be activated by none other than the deputy director himself. Without his  
knowledge, of course. You see, I am not the only one he should have been spying on. I would love to witness the walls of his power and self-righteousness  
falling down around him. And there is Gibbs. Perhaps he bested me in living, but I will torment him and his team still. You seemed impressed  
by him, Ziva, in your dossier. Well, here's your chance to work with him and his team of obedient servants. Minus Caitlyn Todd, I would think.  
She is a perfect example of all Gibbs' holds dear. She's a beauty, but a necessary casualty. What is my goal, you ask? To take down the great Gibbs,  
his absolute sureness of his integrity a thorn of annoyance to me, just like the deputy director. The curtain will fall on these two men, Ziva.  
Unless I underestimate you. _

_P.S. I would not attempt to warn our father. That will only speed the process up._

_Ari_

She closed her eyes, her heart racing. "Ari," she said in an angry whisper. "Will it never end?"

Ziva stood up, pulling out her phone and dialing quickly. Gibbs' phone appeared to be out of order. Groaning in frustration, she dialed Sheppard's number.

"Sheppard," She heard after two rings.

"Jen," She said, reverting back to their first name basis from Cairo in her hurry to convey this new development. "Gibbs was right."  
_  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up Next...Chapter 12 - Reconnaissance**

**Rosemeade**


	12. Chapter 12 Reconnaissance

**On Your Six**

Chapter Twelve - **Reconnaissance**

A/N - **Rigil Kent** (I'm a fan of Transitional States!) and **viktorija**, thanks for joining my story. **Thanks as always to all my usual readers as well! :)**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quantico Marine Corp Base, Quantico, Virginia; 5:15 p.m.**

Gibbs knocked his phone against the side of the NCIS van, while Ducky and Palmer pulled the casket out of the back.

"I don't think that's going to help, Jethro," Ducky said as they headed toward the chapel.

"And what would help, Duck?" Gibbs asked sardonically, following after them. "It's not coming on."

The base chaplain met them at the door with several marines, who took over the carrying of the casket to the viewing room.

"I could take a look for you," Palmer offered shyly.

Gibbs handed over the phone. Palmer attempted to push a view buttons. "I think the battery's dead." He said. "Do you have your charger?"

"No," Gibbs replied irritably. "It was on my desk at NCIS. I need a phone." He said looking at the two men pointedly.

Palmer took his out. "Mine isn't getting a signal." He frowned, trying to hold it at different angles.

"Here, use mine," Ducky said, digging into his jacket pocket. "Hmm. Looks like it's been off all this time." He pushed a button and it came on, beeping with messages, but displaying a few signal bars. He handed it over Gibbs.

"I'll be back." Gibbs stepped outside and dialed the number.

"Sheppard," Came the answer after only one ring. The director sounded stressed.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Gibbs asked, instantly alert.

"Jethro, we've been trying to get in touch with you the last few hours!" Sheppard admonished.

"My phone was dead and the charger is back at NCIS. Ducky's was off. Palmer's isn't receiving a signal. Can you see why I prefer regular land lines?" Gibbs said with annoyance. "Now what's going on?"

"Ziva read the letters," Sheppard said. "Miriam's was more or less nothing that we don't already know or suspect about her relationship with Ari. He did know she was Mossad."

"Jen," Gibbs intoned impatiently.

Sheppard sighed. "You were right, once again, about him. In Ziva's letter, he states that his associates have attacks planned against a U.S. Naval base as well as somewhere in the heart of Israel, his words exactly. He still wants---"

"Revenge," Gibbs interrupted angrily, shaking his head in frustration.

"There's more," Sheppard continued. "He stated that David will activate these attacks somehow, unknowingly. He told Ziva not to try and contact him to warn him. That it would only make it happen sooner."

"There's another traitor," Gibbs stated grimly.

"It appears so," Sheppard responded in kind. "Jethro, there's always the chance that Ari is bluffing."

Gibbs laughed harshly. "Sure, Jen. Tell that to Kate and Annalise's parents. The bastard isn't bluffing. He's getting way too much mileage out of being dead." He looked down at his watch. "David's probably back in Israel by now. We'll say goodbye to the Westmorelands and then head back. I assume you have my team at work on this already?"

Sheppard smiled, noting his irritation at the thought of not directing everything. "Yes. I've notified SECNAV and he has issued a High Alert to all Navy and Marine bases as well as passed a credible threat notice to the Army and Air Force. I have McGee and Abby working on a list of probable targets, based on Ziva's interpretation of the few clues Ari might have left in the letter. Ziva is on her way to get Tony from the hospital early. I think it's time for some major field work, Jethro."

Gibbs chewed the inside of his jaw. "Is this in danger of leaking to the media, Jen? That's just playing into his hands. Not to mention our uncooperative friends at the CIA. "

"No," Sheppard replied. "The alerts and notices only went out to the commanders on each base with a need-to-know classification. I'm aware that we need to keep this low-profile for the time being, Jethro. I'm not a Probie, anymore, remember?"

Gibbs smiled reluctantly into the phone and sighed. "We'll be there in twenty minutes. Fifteen, if possible."

"I'd like you, Ducky, and Palmer back in one piece, Jethro." Sheppard responded wryly. "There's no way you can get here in twenty minutes from Quantico."

"Not by obeying driving laws, no." Gibbs said enigmatically before shutting off the phone without waiting for her reply. He walked back into the chapel and over to Ducky and Palmer. "We can't stay. Let's pay our respects and get back to D.C."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bethesda Naval Hospital, Washington D.C.; 5:25 p.m.**

Ziva found Tony already dressed and waiting in his room, standing near the windows.

"Ready to go?" Ziva asked as she entered the room.

Tony turned and watched her approach intently. "Yep."

"I will tell you in the car." Ziva replied, understanding his unspoken question.

Tony nodded and they walked out to the nurses' station. Ziva flashed her badge and signed him out. Dr. Roberts approached with his clipboard.

"Well, your last batch of tests are fine as well." The doctor said as he viewed the chart. "And I can see I won't have moments peace if I try to keep you any longer. Still, I will schedule a couple of follow up check-ups. Nurse Davis will call you with the days."

"Sure thing, Doc." Tony said.

He and Ziva left the area and rode the elevator in a tense silence. Tony glanced at her, noticing the worried and angry look in her eyes. He knew this had something to do with the letters, though it seemed impossible that this cat and mouse game could continue to a third act. But he'd seen his share of impossible happenings in his four years at NCIS.

They approached the nondescript black sedan and Ziva took out the keys to disarm and unlock it. Tony reached for them.

Ziva yanked her arm back. "What are you doing, Tony?"

"I'm going to drive," He said as if it was obvious.

"You just got out of the hospital!" She said incredulously, avoiding him as she rounded the drivers side. He followed and trapped her against the car, his hands braced on the car on either side of her.

"Yes, and I don't want to return with injuries unrelated to my previous one," He said raising an eyebrow. "McGee told me about your driving."

Ziva frowned in annoyance, both at McGee's blabbing and Tony's close proximity. "There is nothing wrong with my driving, Tony. Let me prove it." She returned.

Tony pretended to think about it, then shook his head. "Nope, Probie is definitely scarred for life. Hand them over."

Ziva narrowed her eyes and leaned close to Tony, their lips inches from touching. He didn't pull away. "You do realize that I am specially trained to out maneuver and incapacitate in under ten seconds, yes?" She said seductively.

"I'm sure you are." He replied, his eyes dropping to her lips involuntarily. "But you won't."

"Why?" She asked him suspiciously, hating that she felt slightly breathless.

"Because this is not Mossad and we're partners." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. He watched as something flashed, perhaps pain, through her dark gaze, but she did not look away. "We'll alternate and see who has the best times with the least amount of accidents, injuries, or tickets over the next month. Since I've got seniority, I go first. Loser buys lunch for a week. Deal?"

She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "What about ladies first, as the Americans say?"

Tony smiled, a bittersweet memory springing to mind. Kate tried that tactic to get the only bedroom with a bathroom when they'd went to Guantanamo Bay for a case. "Didn't work with Kate, not going to work now." He replied, shaking his head. "Women are created equal, right?"

She gave him a curious look, wondering about his reference to Agent Todd, but shrugged. "Fine, Deal." She said as she offered him the keys and ducked out of his hold, rounding the car to the passenger side. "I will win, of course."

Tony only grinned as he opened his door and got in, buckling his seatbelt and waiting for her to do the same. "Now, you gonna tell me?"

Ziva glanced at him and sighed, having deja vu, remembering when she'd told him about killing Ari while they'd drove to interview the main gate marines. "Just start driving." Ziva related the confrontation with her father and the contents of both letters as they drove, giving him sidelong glares as he disobeyed several traffic laws.

As they pulled up to FBI building, she finished. "So, we cannot try to warn the deputy director and I'm not sure there are enough clues to narrow down either the base or the site in Israel beyond two or three possibilities each."

Tony cut the engine and looked at her. "Any idea on who the traitor is?"

"I've been thinking about it the past three hours." Ziva said with frustration. "There's Rivkin. He was here with my father. We...he knew Ari and they were friends." She turned to meet his gaze. "We dated a few years ago and I broke it off. My father wanted him for a son-in-law, I think."

Tony nodded as he considered this. "Any residual feelings there?" He asked carefully.

"No, not on my part," Ziva said readily. "He did not take it well, though. Neither did my father. I have not seen him in about two years, since I'd been either in the field or keeping track of Ari."

"Who else?" Tony prodded.

"As I told the director, my father has a small inner circle of top officers besides Rivkin," Ziva answered. "About eight men. I gave McGee and Abby their last names, but I know very little about them."

"You mind if I take a look at the letters?" Tony asked as they exited the car and walked into the lobby area.

Ziva shook her head. "They were in Hebrew, but I wrote translations," Ziva replied with a sigh. "I wonder if the director got in touch with Gibbs."

They waited for the elevator. "His battery probably died." Tony said with a smirk. "Gibbs is not exactly at one with technology."

"Is that so, DiNozzo?" Came Gibbs voice behind them.

Tony closed his eyes and grimaced. He spun around with a smile, seeing Gibbs with coffee in hand and an amused Ducky as well. "Hey, Boss. What I meant was---" The elevator dinged open.

"I see you're feeling better. Get in, Tony." Gibbs said dryly, gesturing toward the elevator. The four of them entered, Ducky in the back, Tony and Ziva flanking Gibbs.

"I take it the director contacted you?" Ziva asked as the doors closed.

"Yes," Gibbs replied, eyeing her gravely. "He's a special type of sociopath, isn't he? He won't die, even though he's dead. I don't think even the deputy director can take all the credit for it at this point." He muttered, taking a long sip of coffee.

Ziva only nodded, unable to think of a suitable reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C., Conference Floor a.k.a NCIS Temporary Headquarters; 6:00 p.m.**

"What do you have, Abby, McGee?" Gibbs asked as they entered the room. SECNAV had managed to get the whole second floor of mostly conference rooms cleared solely for NCIS use and had sent new computers and equipment as well. This room contained desks similar to those at NCIS. There was also a partition for a private room as well.

"Boss, we've got it narrowed down to six bases," McGee said, turning from his computer. "Our focus is on Ari's known points of contact from Ziva and our intelligence, where he would have been able to do a surveillance of the closest Naval base. NS Rota, Camp Le Monier, Guantanamo Bay, NAB Little Creek, NS Norfolk, and NSA Bahrain are the most likely."

"As far as Israel is concerned," Ziva interjected. "There are two public sites I think they would target. The Western Wall and The Israel Museum. And of course, Mossad Headquarters."

Gibbs sighed. "Where are the letters?"

Abby went and retrieved them from the evidence area. "These are the translations Ziva did and we ran them through our language system to try and fill in the holes on a couple phrases and words."

Gibbs took them and scanned over them with a slight squint. Frowning with distaste and anger, he handed them over to Tony. "Director," He intoned, motioning for Sheppard to join him in the other room. Before they disappeared inside, he turned around.

"I want the ins and outs of all those bases and sites, including Mossad Headquarters," He said, glancing at Ziva. "You've got an hour. We're going to kill Ari again. And this time he and all his lifelines are going to stay dead."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking, Jethro?" Sheppard asked as they sat down.

"I'm thinking that we can't take the risk of guessing wrong," Gibbs stated. "And since Ari's associates probably have the dossiers Ziva prepared on us for him, they'll know us before we know them. Whoever the traitor is probably has Mossad Headquarters bugged, people on the look out in both places."

"Hopefully, your team can narrow it down on the naval bases, but the worst case scenario is that we send teams to all those locations," Sheppard responded. "You can't always handle everything yourself, you know."

He gave her a look. "What about Israel? Ziva can't go. I can see Ari's associates targeting her and using it against either us or David."

"Agreed. As far as your team is concerned, I'd send Tony and Ziva to Rota, Le Monier, or Bahrain, as I think Ziva's got the best intelligence experience on those areas. And Tony is ready to start leading cases, Jethro. You've got to let him go soon. Agent Cassidy worked at Guantanamo as you know, so she and McGee could take that, Norfolk, or Little Creek. That would also keep McGee close by to help Abby with any technical issues." Sheppard replied. "And Israel...well, do you feel up to revisiting our partnership?"

Gibbs' smile was slightly mocking. "Only been here a month and yet you know my team so well. I thought you were done with field work, Jen."

Sheppard returned his smile undeterred, part of her lamenting the mistakes and choices she'd made that seemed insurmountable now. "If the situation calls for it, Jethro. I still know my stuff."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up Next... Chapter 13 - Preparation**

**Rosemeade**


	13. Chapter 13 Preparation

**On Your Six**

Chapter Thirteen - **Preparation**

A/N - **This story has a mind of its own. :) I didn't originally plan for it to follow such a meandering path, but I've been enjoying the research and the character development. Speaking of developments, anyone else both anticipating and a little scared about these last 4 episodes of the season? Legend, Part I Tonight! Thanks as always for reading!**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C., Conference Floor a.k.a NCIS Temporary Headquarters; 7:01 p.m.**

"Time's up! What have you got, Tony?" Gibbs stated as he and Sheppard rejoined the others in the main room. Agent Cassidy was now present, Sheppard having sent for her after she and Gibbs finally agreed on the plan of deploying the agents in pairs.

"Boss, Rota's looking least likely out of the overseas locations," Tony said, standing and moving toward the LCD screen. He used a remote to flip to a map that appeared on the screen. "It's under Spanish command, even though it houses all four U.S. Armed Forces. It provides support for both U.S. and NATO ships. Based on Ari's preoccupation with the United States and Israel, it's unlikely that his associates are going to attack a multi-national station."

Tony paused to bring up a split screen.

"It's almost a tie on Camp Le Monier and Bahrain. Le Monier is the base for The Combined Joint Task Force - Horn of Africa as well as a primary base for Operation Enduring Freedom. Also works counter-terrorism with coalition forces. Boss, northeastern Africa is a hotspot for Islamic extremists."

"And Ari was there with Hamas for three months a year ago," Ziva added.

"Then, there's NSA Bahrain. Home to the U.S. Naval Forces Central Command and the United States Fifth Fleet as well as Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation Iraqi Freedom. Both Bahrain and Le Monier fall under the jurisdiction of Vice-Admiral William E. Gortney, Commander of Fifth Fleet. Bahrain is the ideal target, but knowing Ari, they could try for a two-fer, considering how close and connected the two bases are under one prestigiously ranked Admiral." Tony finished by flipping through the base maps they'd obtained. "The bases are well-armored and secured, so if it's going down on either base, it's probably an inside job. An imposter or traitor in the Navy."

Gibbs looked pained by that possibility, but remained silent as he processed the information.

"McGee?" He asked finally.

"Well, Boss," McGee said, bringing up Little Creek and Norfolk maps side-by-side on the LCD screen. "Norfolk, as you know, is the largest Naval Station in the world. It supports 75 ships and 134 aircraft along 14 piers and 11 aircraft hangers. It supports naval forces operating out of the Atlantic Ocean, the Mediterranean Sea, and the Indian Ocean. Little Creek is an amphibious base, the largest of its kind, but holds no significance beyond that. It's basically a satellite of Norfolk." McGee glanced at Cassidy, who nodded and typed something into the computer she was in front of, bringing up Guantanamo Bay.

"It's another almost tie between Norfolk and Gitmo, Gibbs," Cassidy said as she came to stand by the LCD screen. "Gitmo is wildly unpopular, of course, with Hamas, Al-Qaeda, etc., seeing as it's detaining a good percentage of their associates. I also think that any attack would come from an inside job on both bases."

Gibbs shook his head in frustration. "What do you think based on the letters, Ziva?"

"Well, there are a couple of possible clues, such as Ari referring to you as a 'thorn' in his side as well as stating that the 'curtain' will fall on both you and the deputy director," Ziva began. "Looking at Agent Cassidy's report on Guantanamo Bay's history, it refers to a 'Cactus Curtain' separating the base from Cuba. That's the most obvious possible reference, though both Le Monier and Bahrain are in the desert as well. Ari would and could have included those clues as a distraction, of course."

"Information on the Western Wall, the Israel Museum, and Mossad," He demanded briskly.

Ziva brought up pictures from her workstation onto the LCD screen. "The Israel Museum was established in 1965 and houses several priceless artifacts, including the Dead Sea Scrolls in The Shrine of Book section. There is a Judaica Wing contains countless objects and manuscripts from Jews around the world, including Iran. The Walter and Charlotte Floersheimer Pavilion for Impressionist and Post-Impressionist Art is a museum of original works by Monet, Renoir, Matisse, and Degas to name a few. There is an archeological garden between the Shrine of the Book and the Youth Complex, that contains classic Greco-Roman sculptures, sarcophagi, and mosaics."

Ziva switched to a picture of the Western Wall.

"The Western Wall is the holiest of Jewish sites," Ziva said as she flipped through pictures showing the thousands of people that visited the wall daily. "The last link between us and the Second Temple. It's in the Old City part of Jerusalem. It's heavily guarded, but again not against a traitor."

"Mossad is located in Tel Aviv. It possess a little over a thousand personnel, dedicated to intelligence collection, counter-terrorism, and covert operations, including political assassinations. It works with both Aman, military intelligence and Shin Bet, the internal intelligence from time to time as needed. It is like the U.S. CIA, of course. Meir Dagan is the director, who reports to the prime minister. David, as the deputy director, runs most of the day to day operations. Obviously, there would be countless advantages in crippling Mossad and it could only occur from the inside."

"Abby, you have anything on the list of names Ziva gave you?" Gibbs asked the forensic scientist.

"Nada, Gibbs," She said with a sigh. "It's exactly like dealing with the CIA. These guys are ghosts."

"Mossad operates on a need to know basis as far as backgrounds on officers are concerned," Ziva added. "My clearance was never that high, unfortunately. I can only tell you of Rivkin, which you met earlier. He was born in Israel, his father was Mossad as well. He and Ari were friendly whenever Ari happened to be in Israel, which wasn't often. I was involved with him for a time and it ended years ago. My father trusts him implicitly, which I think may have been a source of jealous on Ari's side, though he did not display it very often. As I told Tony, I have no knowledge of his activities over the last two years. Ari only mentioned him to me once recently, and that was to pry into the nature of my relationship with him. When I told him it was over between us, he let the matter drop and never brought him up again."

Gibbs nodded, processing this information. "In other words, we need to pay all these bases and sites a visit." He said grimly.

Everyone nodded. "Pretty much, Boss," Tony affirmed. "There's no way to pinpoint it, we'd need to get closer and observe the activity to get a better idea. The problem is we have no idea what kind of timetable we're on in regards to the attacks. How is David going to activate them?"

"It has to be related to opening and reading Ari's letter," Ziva said. "My father would share any pertinent intelligence information with his circle. So, Ari probably planted a few key pieces of information in the letter, knowing that he would allow the others to see it. They are probably coded commands to carry out the plan."

"Would those plans include killing David immediately?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva shook her head. "Not immediately, no. I believe Ari would want the deputy director to witness whatever he plans to do in Israel, before killing him. Assuming it is just one person, they would need to get my father away from everyone else. Away from Mossad, to kidnap him and bring him to the location in Israel."

"Would David read the letter immediately, do you think?" Tony asked her.

"I don't know." Ziva answered. "He has to know that there is a possibility that Ari did not act alone in betraying Mossad. I would think he might keep this one to himself for a time. He may have been wrong about Ari, but my father is no fool. Knowing what he does about Ari now should make him less inclined to share the letter with anyone, just in case."

"Ziva, does your father have an email or website area that only he could access?" McGee asked suddenly.

Ziva thought for a moment. "Yes, he has an email address. There could be a private website communication for all the directors/deputy directors of Mossad, Aman, and Shin Bet."

Abby regarded McGee knowingly. "I'm reading your mind, McGee!" Abby said excitedly. "You want see if it's possible to hack it and send a warning to David as well as the other agencies!"

"Yep." McGee replied. "It's worth a try, anyway."

Gibbs eyed them both sternly. "Well, what are you two waiting for? We're on borrowed time at this point. How long will it take?"

Abby and McGee regarded each other thoughtfully. 'Well, Boss," McGee began, "it depends on the strength of the encryption, we'll need Ziva to translate, and it's likely we would set off an international incident by breaching their security." He paused at the foreboding look Gibbs sent his way. "As soon as possible. A couple of hours and we'll know if we can get through."

Gibbs nodded and sighed. "Ziva, help them do it in an hour. Tony, I want a field plan from you on Rota, Le Monier, and Bahrain. Ziva is your partner. Paula, the same on Little Creek, Norfolk, and Gitmo with McGee as your second. We're not leaving anything to chance."

"Whose taking Israel?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glanced at Sheppard. "The Director and I." He stated calmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mossad Headquarters, Tel Aviv, Israel; 1:30 a.m.**

Eli David sat down, alone, in his office. Immediately upon returning to Israel, he'd been inundated with small tasks needing his attention. He'd almost forgot about the letter and Ziva's resignation. Almost. He sighed irritably. The letter remained unread in his pocket, the latest reminder of his son's status as a traitor and of, no doubt, Ari's hatred of him. He did not have time for regrets, however. He decided to take these few minutes of peace and quiet to rest. The letter likely didn't contain anything, but recriminations, he thought to himself. There was something else as well. He couldn't shake the feeling that although Ari was dead, he was not done wreaking havoc. He knew his son made contacts in Hamas and Al-Qaeda, among others, likely giving away key points of intelligence on Mossad. His mind also strayed to the possibility of another triple agent. He did not want to believe that, but he knew he could not afford any blind naivety on this. So far, Ari's most devastating blows had been aimed mostly at the expense of the U.S. At NCIS and Agent Gibbs, in particular. Even though he did not like the man, he could see why his son engaged him in a battle of wills. Gibbs was a formidable opponent. And Ari lived for a challenge, it seemed. However, he knew Ari reserved an equal, if not worse, amount of vitriol against him. No, he thought grimly, reaching inside his jacket pocket to make sure the letter remained there, Ari was not done yet. He just needed to figure out how to proceed. He lips twisted into a bitterly ironic smile. The only person he could truly trust now, besides the director of Mossad and a few key high officials, was no longer in his employ. Indeed, she was thousands of miles away and wanted nothing to do with her father.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come," David stated in Hebrew.

Rivkin entered alone, approaching the director's desk to salute and then sat down. "I passed around the story you decided on in regards to Ziva," He said, emphasizing her name with distaste. "I believe they are buying it, considering we are fortunate that the U.S. is not going to make bigger deal out of the death of the marine other than to try Miriam quietly."

David nodded, eyeing Rivkin carefully. At one time, he'd wanted the young man for a son-in-law. But Rivkin, although extremely competent in the field, could not hold his own against Ziva's considerable willfulness. He would not have made a good husband for her. She needed a man who could match her in intelligence and character as well as protect her without crushing her spirit. As much as Ziva might believe otherwise, he did what he'd done in regards to her and Ari for her own good. Yes, keeping her in the dark served, or at least was intended to serve, as a way of keeping Ari unsure of whether Mossad suspected anything. However, he knew it would also keep her out of danger from her brother. As long as she could honestly behave like the worried little sister and efficient officer that she'd always been, he'd doubted Ari would ever consider acting against her. She was probably the only person left in this world that he might've cared even a little bit for, David mused with a shake of his head. He thought of the utter disaster from start to finish that was Miriam Kaufmann. His conversation earlier by phone with her parents would remain one of the more excruciating experiences of his life.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ziva _was_ probably better off staying in the U.S. with NCIS. He no longer wanted her mixed up in Mossad.

Rivkin shifted in his seat. "Have you read the letter, yet?" He asked.

David remain expressionless. "No, but I have a debriefing with the director in a few minutes." He said smoothly. "It can wait until later today. I do have a matter that I require your immediate assistance on." He said, pulling out a file from a pile on his desk. "I want you to do a surveillance on Israel Museum. We've received reports of suspicious activity in the vicinity. Stay there for twenty-four hours and report your findings to me immediately thereafter. Take Almog with you."

Rivkin nodded and took the file from David. Standing up, he paused. "Perhaps the letter might contain something that is relevant now, sir?" Rivkin said cautiously, seemingly aware that he might be overstepping his bounds.

David regarded him with a reassuring smile. "I doubt that, Rivkin." He said as he sat back in his chair. "It is likely as Gibbs stated so eloquently, one last 'I hate you, father' to me. Now, go along. I need a report on the situation at the museum as soon as possible."

Rivkin nodded again. "Yes, sir." He exited the office.

David sat staring at the door in quiet contemplation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FBI Headquarters, Washington, D.C., Conference Floor a.k.a NCIS Headquarters, 8:33 p.m.**

"I'm waiting." Gibbs intoned at Abby, McGee, and Ziva as they still scrambled to get past Mossad's sophisticated excryption system. He'd sent a visibly tired Ducky home early to check on his very elderly mother.

"We're almost there, Boss," McGee said, his stress evident. "We're close to breaking the excryption, just one line of code left."

Gibbs pressed his lips together in a sigh and glanced over at Tony and Paula, who were still working on their respective field plans.

"Just let them do what they do, Jethro," Sheppard stated, coming to stand beside him. "You've got one of the best teams of agents at NCIS."

"Only _one _of the best?" Gibbs asked with a smile. "Who else is there?"

Sheppard shook her head ruefully. "Careful with the ego there, Jethro." She paused, changing the subject. "Well, I've arranged all the transportation to and from the bases for the teams with SECNAV. A gulf stream to and from Gitmo for Cassidy and McGee. A Navy flight to Rota for Tony and Ziva, with hops down to Camp Le Monier and Bharain. Even though Rota is the least likely, I want them to take a cursory look around before their hop to Camp Le Monier. And for us, a first-class commercial flight to Israel. All leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd prefer a good old military flight," Gibbs grumbled.

Sheppard gave him a look. "I know you would. However, SECNAV wants this matter resolved quickly, quietly, and without U.S. or Israeli casualties preferably. The fact that your agents have barely had any sleep over the last forty-eight hours is not conducive to efficient work, Jethro. After we find out whether we can send David a warning, I want them all to go home and get some rest for tomorrow. You too. Not just my orders, but SECNAV's as well."

"You thought I wasn't going to let them sleep tonight?" Gibbs asked innocently.

"The thought crossed my mind and yours, I believe." Sheppard replied, knowingly.

Gibbs shrugged. "I want this over and done, Jen." He said with quiet determination. "I can rest here and wait for any possible response from David if they get a message through to him. I'm not going to let Ari continue to play me like a fiddle from the grave."

"He won't." Sheppard said seriously.

"We're in!" They heard Abby screech. Everyone hurried over and watched McGee quickly type out a message bulletin over the top secret internet space of Mossad. He mentioned Ari's letters and warned of an attack against the possible sites and also against making the hacking known to anyone below this highest clearance. He signed it NCIS and sent it, just as the connection broke and encryption returned.

"Do you think it went through?" Ziva asked somberly.

"I sent it while the connection was still open." McGee responded. " It's just a matter of who sees it first. Their tech guys trying to find the source of the hack or the deputy director."

Gibbs wasn't happy with that answer, but knew it was the best shot they had at possibly stopping this from the inside with the help of the deputy director. He nodded. "Good work. It's almost two o'clock in the morning there. Is David still at the office around this time?" He asked Ziva.

"Mossad operates twenty-four hours a day," Ziva replied. "He lives there basically."

"Field plans are done, Boss," Tony said as he and Cassidy handed their folders to Gibbs.

Gibbs took them, meeting Sheppard's expectant look. "Go home and get some rest," He said with a sigh. "There's nothing else to do tonight. We're all leaving out tomorrow afternoon for our respective destinations. Meet here, zero nine-hundred."

Everyone nodded. Looking stressed and tired, they got ready to leave.

"Need a ride to your apartment, Ziva?" Tony asked as they walked toward the elevators behind McGee, Cassidy, and Abby.

Ziva nodded. "But I'm driving. Remember our agreement?"

Tony smiled, holding up the keys. "I do. Mind if I stop by the tech department and pick up a helmet?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes and took the keys from him. "I'll leave without you, Tony."

"Well, I guess I'll take the chance this time." Tony replied easily as they entered the elevator.

"Geez, it's only been a day and you two are already arguing." Abby commented, shaking her head. She didn't know yet how she felt about Ziva joining their team permanently. She liked her so far, but felt disloyal. She missed Kate and felt like the last month was only a day long, it had passed so quickly and with so much turmoil. Now, this mission and McGee going off with Cassidy. She frowned at that thought.

"It's Tony, he has that effect on people." Cassidy said with knowing smirk.

McGee snickered a bit, but stopped at the expression Tony threw his way. "I don't believe anyone asked your opinion, Agent Cassidy, now did they?" Tony said pointedly to the blonde.

"No, but I think I'm qualified to offer it, DiNozzo." She returned in kind.

Ziva eyed them as they sparred, picking up on the fact that they'd obviously been involved with each other at some point. It figures, she thought with annoyance, but then wondered why it bothered her. She remembered his reaction to her relationship with Rivkin. Maybe she'd overanalyzed that, though. Tony was only her new partner. And right now they needed to remain objective and focused.

Cassidy paired off with Abby and McGee as they walked through the lobby and exited first. Tony noticed Ziva deep in thought. "Whatcha thinking about, Ziva?"

Ziva didn't answer right away as they walked out into the humid night air and toward the car. She disarmed and unlocked it. Once they were inside, she looked at him as she turned the ignition. She didn't think she could sleep tonight, she felt so wired and out of place.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Always." Tony answered with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 14 - Spooks & Other Mythical Creatures**

**Rosemeade**


	14. Chapter 14 Spooks & Mythical Creatures

**On Your Six**

Chapter Fourteen - **Spooks & Other Mythical Creatures**

A/N - **Sorry about the delay! I've been sick the last couple of days.** **I want to clear up any confusion about time frame. Spain is on GMT (+1:00) and Israel is on GMT (+2:00), so about 6-7 hours ahead of EST depending on when they do Daylight Saving Time. The first part of this chapter, at Mossad Headquarters, occurs an hour after David and Rivkin's conversation in the previous chapter. The Guantanamo scene is later the same day in EST. The Rota scene is occurs roughly around the same time as the Gitmo scene. Hopefully that helps. :) Thanks for reading as usual. **

Spoilers - **S1 to S3**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mossad Headquarters, Tel Aviv, Israel, 2:30 a.m.**

The deputy director re-entered his office quietly, trudging tiredly to his desk. He'd met with the director to provide a follow-up on the Kaufmann situation and to recommend that Mossad not contest Ziva remaining with NCIS. As he sat down, he glanced at his computer screen. It appeared he'd received a message over the secure connection. Frowning, he wondered if the director had thought of something else. He clicked into the system and read the short communication. His fist right clenched around the computer mouse before he released it and reached into his jacket pocket for the letter. He broke the seal and removed it.

_Deputy Director,_

_I suppose I should address this Dear Father, but that seems wildly inappropriate under the circumstances, don't you think?  
The only thing I do not despise you for is sending me to medical school in Edinburgh. Quite useful, that. Combined with Mossad,  
whenever I needed a cover whether it be gaining entry to Hamas and Al-Qaeda based on my mother's  
spilled blood, treating injured prisoners of war, or gaining the valuable trust of the American FBI and CIA,  
I always thought to thank my father for such an excellent opportunity. Speaking of such agencies, there is a Navy  
agent named Gibbs that reminds me of someone. Drowning in the pool of his ego and invincibility. And my dear sisters.  
One dead before she knew of the world and the other your obedient little assassin. Also quite useful, though. Last and  
certainly least, Miriam. I'm sure you are realizing now what an utter failure she was at her mission. To you. For me, she served  
her purpose. I will not speculate on how I died, but I will let you know, father, that I believe a bit in reincarnation. The dead  
sometimes come back in unexpected ways. For unfinished business._

_Ari_

David turned back to his computer and re-read the warning from NCIS carefully before deleting it. The phone rang beside him and he picked it up.

"David," He intoned.

"I have been informed that there was a brief breach of the secure connection," the director stated urgently in Hebrew. "It lasted for around one minute it appears and the technical team believes that someone---"

"I will meet you in your office in three minutes." David interrupted abruptly and hung up. He knew the director probably had grounds to fire him at this point, but the less people who knew about the message, the better. If his suspicions proved correct, he was one wrong move away from setting off a national tragedy as well as an international nightmare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba; 2:36 p.m.**

"Are you ready, McGee?" Cassidy said as she knocked on his room. They were staying at the same house as Gibbs, Kate, and Tony when they came down to investigate her after her Arabic translator died in the U.S.

"Yeah." McGee opened the door, pulling his backpack up on his shoulder.

"We're going to meet with Agent Reyes at three o'clock." Cassidy stated as she grabbed her bag. They headed out to the car passing a curious iguana.

"So, you've been an NCIS agent longer than Tony, huh?" McGee asked as they rode along the base.

Cassidy smiled. "Yep. So, what's the deal with you and Abby?"

McGee looked at her in surprise. "Ah, nothing."

She shrugged. "It's none of my business, but it seemed like she gave me the evil eye every time I talked to you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Abby's just under a lot of stress with everything and her lab's destroyed." McGee said, hoping to end the conversation.

"That's probably it." Cassidy stated amicably with a smile, sensing his discomfort.

They arrived at the NCIS field office and entered with their gear.

"Agent Cassidy, Agent McGee," A thin man of medium height with curly brown hair said as he came forth to shake their hands. "Right this way."

"So, according to the director, I'm to assist you with this investigation with minimal information." He stated with a smile as they sat down.

"It's a sensitive situation Reyes," Cassidy replied, remembering her own frustration at being left out of the loop. "Based obviously on Gitmo's detention center, it ranks high on the possible targets for an attack. We don't have a lot of time. In fact, we have no idea how long we've got before they carry it out. We're going to interview all NCIS personnel, sit in on any interrogations you feel might yield some information. Also, I need to ask if you've ever seen this man on base?" She took out a photo of Ari from her folder and placed it on the desk.

Reyes leaned forward. "Wasn't he the guy that was helping the FBI close in on a cell in D.C.? He was down here in the area about six months ago according to our intel in Cuba. We were told by the bureau to not interfere with him. I'm not sure how they knew he was trustworthy. He was never on base, I followed his movements closely to ensure that, but he was a busy beaver over the curtain with a couple of cells."

"The curtain, being the 'Cactus Curtain' separating Gitmo and Cuba proper, right?" McGee asked as he took notes.

"Yeah," Reyes said with curiosity. He sighed. "So you want to go over to the detention center now?"

"Yes." Cassidy said. "You've scheduled interrogations for today?"

"Three." Reyes said, reading from his computer screen. "I am doing one in an hour, Agent Blanchard at the same time, one room over. And the last one is in two hours which I am doing as well. I set these up based on what information the director would give me. They are all suspected to be former leaders of cells, from Hamas to Al-Qaeda based here in Cuba as well as Northern Africa."

She and McGee exchanged an interested glance. "Let's go." She said.

Reyes nodded, grabbing his folders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base Naval de Rota; Rota, Spain; 11:01 p.m. **

"Finally, that flight is over!" Ziva said as she stepped gingerly down the plane steps with her backpack on, regretting her decision to wear the black sweater set, grey wool skirt and heels on the plane. Trying to remain presentable on the six hour Navy flight did not turn out to be as easy as she'd thought it would. Director Sheppard had arranged a late meeting with the Spanish Vice Admiral and the commander of U.S. Navy contingent at Rota, suggesting they make their best impression.

Dressed in a grey suit and black silk tie, Tony followed after her with a slight smile. "The hops will be much worse. Think rag doll."

Ziva gave him a look over her shoulder as they approached where the two base commanders waited . After what happened between them last night after they'd went to dinner, she'd expected him to behave like a crowing rooster. She'd prepared herself to tell him it was a mistake that would not be repeated, a temporary loss of focus. Ziva was not prudish about sex, in fact she prided herself on handling it the way most men would. A pleasurable fact of life. But she could not afford for Gibbs to fire her over breaking one of his precious rules he'd reiterated that morning for her benefit as the new person. She wondered if the senor field agent suspected anything since he appeared to read minds, but all he'd said to them before they left for the airport was to watch each other's six.

As for Tony, he'd only been business-like when she'd seen him again at the FBI building and on the flight, going over their field plan with his usual odd mixture of irreverence and efficiency. This both impressed and surprised her. Apparently, she'd misjudged Anthony DiNozzo on several counts.

"Welcome to Rota Senor DiNozzo, Senorita David," a man with graying black hair in full military dress stepped forward to shake their hands. "I am Vice-Admiral Carlos Santiago."

The other man, blonde and dressed in navy blues, stepped forward then. "Commander Alan Rowling, United States Navy. Sir, ma'am."

Ziva and Tony shook his hand as well.

"Come," the admiral said. "We will talk in my office. Your fellow agent will join us there." He lead them off the airway and to jeep, driven by a Spanish naval officer.

They entered the lobby of the admiral's building, finding Agent Curtis Wood waiting for them. The African-American man was roughly the same height and build as Tony with a neatly trimmed mustache.

"I just got back from ride along with base security. How was the flight?" Wood asked after greeting them as they followed he admiral and commander.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance. "I told her that the hops are worse." Tony said with smile.

"That they are," he responded with a nod of his head. "But the best and safest way to get around, under the circumstances."

The room was spacious and richly decorated with Spanish navy memorabilia. He gestured to everyone to sit down as he took seat behind his desk. The commander and Wood took the ones beside them. "The director of NCIS told me that you will only stay at Rota for half a day, until tomorrow afternoon?" The admiral asked.

"That's the plan," Tony responded. "We're going to go over Agent Wood's report on any viable threats and if necessary, stay later to interview anyone of interest."

"But, you don't think Rota is the target?" The commander asked.

"We're not ruling anything out," Ziva supplied. "Rota does not possess the characteristics we are looking for, but considering who we are dealing with, we can't afford not to look at every possibility."

"I trust your director and NCIS," the admiral began, "but I feel we are being left out of the loop in some way. Agent Wood would only tell us that Rota was one of several possible attack sites threatened by a person or persons your agency is investigating. That it may involve U.S. Navy sailors."

Commander Rowling looked agitated by that comment, Ziva noticed, but remained silent.

"And that's all we can share at this time, Admiral," Tony said. "Once we talk with Agent Wood and do some looking around, we can tell you more as it pertains to Rota."

"With all due respect, sir," Rowling interjected, "Our unit is a small, close knit one. There's no way any of my people are involved in something like this. They are excellent sailors serving their country."

"Then there's nothing for you to worry about." Ziva said calmly.

"We're here to protect Rota, Commander," Tony added. "We'll need full cooperation tomorrow morning from you and your sailors."

"You'll have it." The commander responded with a brisk nod.

"We can go back to my office, if you're both up to discuss my report?" Wood asked.

Tony nodded. "We were hoping to do that tonight."

The admiral stood up and everyone else followed. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do to facilitate your investigation."

"We will," Tony said as he and Ziva shook the admiral and commander's hand again before leaving with Wood.

He directed them to his jeep. "Can I drive?" Ziva asked suddenly.

"No," Tony said before Wood could respond. "It's my turn, Ziva."

"We're not in the U.S. right now, Tony." Ziva said with a shrug. "Our bet does not apply."

"How are you figuring that?" Tony asked with a frown. "That wasn't in our agreement."

"It's implied," Ziva responded, gesturing for Wood to hand her the keys.

"I wouldn't if you value your life," Tony stated ominously, receiving a glare from Ziva. "We might never make it to your office."

Wood smirked as he got in the drivers seat. "How long have you two been working together?"

Ziva threw Tony another look as she got into the passenger seat. "Two days." They said unison.

Woods shook his head with laugh as they drove toward the navy office building in the humid Spanish night air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ben-Gurion International Airport, Tel Aviv, Israel; 12:03 a.m.**

Director Sheppard grabbed her small luggage off the carousel and walked to stand next to Gibbs. "Ready?"

"I was ready seven hours ago." Gibbs replied pointedly.

Sheppard only smiled. "In due time, Jethro," She said. "Let's get to the hotel, first. We're trying to not draw attention to ourselves." The director led him out to the car she'd rented in advance, taking the keys from the valet. SECNAV had ordered her to make any reservations for her team under fake names where applicable to avoid tipping anyone off. After the valet left, they checked the car as discreetly as possible for bugs. Gibbs ran his hands underneath his seat and found something round and small. He gestured to Jenny to do the same. Their eyes held as they silently communicated whether to disable them. They nodded at each other and pulled the bugs from under the seats, Sheppard passing hers to Gibbs. He got out of the car and took a tissue out of his pocket, wrapping the bugs in it to wipe off the fingerprints and then releasing them into the trash receptacle. He returned to car and raised his eyebrows, asking silently if she'd found anymore.

"No, I checked the trunk, the radio, the speakers, it's clear." Sheppard responded. "They could not have known we were coming, Jethro. This could be standard procedure by Mossad, too."

"Then let's pay a visit to Mossad, Jen. We need to find David now. We'll just phrase it as a courtesy visit while we're checking in with Navy and Marine units in the area." Gibbs said gruffly. "Ari wants us to continue to lay low while his people toy with us. The more time wasted, the better for them and the more vulnerable we become."

The director sighed and started the car.

Gibbs flipped his phone open and dialed a number. "Hey, Abs, any word?" Gibbs asked as soon as the forensic scientist answered.

"Not from David. Everyone has checked in, though. McGee and Cassidy are sitting in on three interrogations today with Agents Reyes and Blanchard. Ari was in Cuba six months ago and McGee said that the three detainees have ties with cells in Cuba and Northern Africa, so it's still looking like Gitmo or Le Monier or Bahrain. Tony and Ziva are meeting with Agent Wood right now and Tony said he'd call me back after they were finished."

"Thanks, Abby. Call me right after you talk to him. Leave a message if I don't answer." Gibbs said.

"No, problem. Just, you know, come back alive and in one piece. You and the director. I've already told the others. Anything else is unacceptable." Abby said worriedly.

"Duly noted, Abs." Gibbs said with a smile as he hung up.

Gibbs relayed the information to the director. "So, it's looking more and more like Gitmo for the base." Sheppard commented as she drove.

"Hmm," Gibbs grunted, deep in thought. "Or it's the red herring."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base Naval de Rota; Rota, Spain; 11:57 p.m.**

"I've done some scouting out in the surrounding cities with local intelligence to get some info on any cells in the area. There is one for Hamas operating out of Granada. I've got a few names and pictures. It seems that they've never shown any interest in Rota or been near the base. North Africa is their focus, according to the intel." Wood said as he handed over the file to Tony.

"And what about the sailors, Agent Wood?" Ziva asked. "Do they often go off base?"

"Yes," Wood replied. "A lot of them have their families with them and go visit the sites if they've got leave. Rota's been pretty quiet for a long time, though. It's mainly here to provide back-up and support for our fleet in the Mediterranean and to the Air Force in Southwest Asia."

Ziva nodded and reached into her bag and pulled out the photo of Ari. "Have you ever seen this man near Rota or in Spain at all?"

Wood looked at the photo and nodded, gesturing to the file. "He's in there. Goes by Haswari."

Tony held up one photo from the file for Ziva to see. It showed Ari in sunglasses in a conversation with another man, whom she appeared to recognize, he noticed as he watched her dark eyes narrow. She indicated with a slight nod that she would explain after the meeting. He thought about how quickly they'd become a solid team and of last night. He wasn't sure what to do about that, given his typical impulse to avoid anything messy and the fact that Gibbs might actually fire him if he found out. He probably already knew somehow and was just waiting until this op was over to give him the mother of all headslaps. On the other hand, Ziva was beautiful, intelligent, possessed an odd sense of humor that he appreciated, and could kick his ass if he didn't handle this the right way. He just needed to figure out what way that was exactly. _She appears completely unaffected_, he thought with some annoyance.

"I couldn't get much else on him, though. He was in Granada about four months ago." Woods finally said, after looking over his files on his computer again for a couple of minutes. "He didn't stay long, maybe a week. The other guy in that picture is a ghost. I checked all intel outlets, but got nothing. Not even from the locals. And we don't get a lot of bulletins from the CIA and the like. We're not in the need to know loop it seems. I had to pull teeth to get what I did."

"The CIA does that to pretty much everyone," Tony remarked wryly. "Don't take it personally."

"Granada is a famous tourist site, so some of the sailors no doubt visit there as well?" Ziva asked distractedly, her mind still focused on Wood's 'ghost' reference to the other man in the picture with Ari. _Does Jen know? _She wondered as she realized that this went beyond just Ari and his quest for revenge against Gibbs and their father.

Agent Wood nodded with understanding. "Yes, they do. You really think there's a traitor here at Rota?"

"There's at least one somewhere, Agent Woods," Tony said closing the folder and nodding to Ziva. They stood up. "I need a log of all sailors that were on leave or off base in Spain during that week he was in Granada. We're going to pay them all a surprise visit. Tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Up Next...Chapter 15 - End Game**

**Rosemeade**


	15. Chapter 15 End Game

**On Your Six**

Chapter Fifteen - **End Game**

A/N - **Ahh! I'm sorry this took so long. I needed to work out a plot point and it stalled me for a while. To help, we're still on the same time frame/day as we were in the last chapter in each location, although it's now past midnight in Rota. So if you just follow the times from each location to its next scene, that will make the most sense.**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Tel Aviv, Israel; 12:25 a.m.**

David opened his eyes in darkness as he felt the motion of going over a bump. He felt groggy and the gag in his mouth cut into his skin. He couldn't remember anything past hanging up with the director and intending to meet him in his office to debrief him on the unknown threat. The deputy director could hear the sounds of cars passing. He was in a trunk, he surmised.

Suddenly the trunk door opened, the glow of the moonlight sliding across his face. David gasped through the gag as he met the gaze of his captor.

"I am sorry, sir. I had no choice." Michael Rivkin whispered as he flipped open the pocket knife in his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base Naval de Rota; Rota, Spain; 12:39 a.m.**

Tony and Ziva walked outside and stood a few yards away from the naval office building while Agent Wood worked on obtaining the logs for the week Ari was seen in Granada.

"So, who's the guy in the picture?" Tony asked in a low voice, taking a sip of the strong coffee Wood brewed for them.

Ziva met his eyes steadily. "Mathieu Guillaume. He's an international criminal of all trades: arms, prostitution, intelligence, etc. When I met her in Cairo, Jen was pursuing an arms dealer called only 'La Grenouille', or The Frog. She did not know his actual identity or ever seen a picture of him. She did know of Guillaume, who was in Cairo on business with Hamas and Al-Qaeda. The intelligence she possessed led her to believe that he was a close associate of La Grenouille. Of course, shortly thereafter, my operation collapsed as well as Jen's cover and we were captured. Guillaume disappeared and I had not heard anything of him or La Grenouille in the last year or so."

Tony considered her words for moment. "So, what's Ari talking to Guillaume about in Granada four months ago? Arms for the cell he was going to 'infiltrate' in D.C.?"

Ziva drank the rest of her coffee. "That and probably other intelligence as well." Her eyes widened as she observed him carefully. "I believe we are both thinking the same thing, yes?"

Tony nodded slightly, his eyes discreetly scanning around their quiet surroundings. He unhurriedly closed the small distance between them and pulled her close into a searing kiss, breaking it to trail his lips along her neck. "If you're thinking that Rota is the perfect cover base for the CIA," he said, his voice a soft whisper in her ear as he ran his fingers through her long, curling hair. "And thus a preferred target of Hamas and Al-Qaeda, then yes."

He gently eased away from her, kissing her one last time, before stating in a normal voice: "You want to call Abby and give her a report?"

Ziva eyed him speculatively, unable to read any hidden meaning from his expression other than the intent to keep their suspicions under wraps if they were under some surveillance. She nodded without a word, taking her phone off her belt and dialing the number.

"Ziva!" She heard Abby's anxious voice. "Is Tony okay?"

"I'm fine, Abs." Tony responded.

Ziva could sense the forensic scientist's Caf-Pow driven energy. "We just wanted to check in. Agent Wood's report confirms that Ari was in Granada around four months ago. That's all we've got so far. It seems like a case of a big frog in a small lake."

"Big fish in a small pond." Abby automatically corrected.

"No, I was sure I got that correct," Ziva said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh well, you're still learning, Ziva." Abby replied in a knowing tone. "But just remember guys---"

"We know, Abby," Ziva interrupted, shaking her head. She ended the call, meeting Tony's intent gaze. "Plan?" She asked quietly.

Tony nodded, noticing Wood gesturing for them to come back inside. "Status quo now, James Bond later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mossad Headquarters; Tel Aviv, Israel; 1:45 a.m.**

"He told me that he would meet me in my office in three minutes, but that was nearly twenty-four hours ago," the director said grimly as he sat across from Gibbs and Sheppard in the maximum security area of his office complex.

"And no one saw David leave his office?" Gibbs said incredulously.

"No," the director bristled. "It looks as though whoever kidnapped the deputy director did so through the secret exit of the room."

"Secret exit," Sheppard repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Mossad Headquarters is planned for any event in which we would need to exit in an untraditional manner. Every high official's office has a secret exit passage way." He replied, using a remote to bring up the floor plan on the wall screen.

"Who knows about the passage ways?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, the contractors, myself, the officials and only their second in commands." The director responded and noticed the glance exchanged between his two visitors. "We are working to locate Michael Rivkin as well as Isaac Almog, his partner, at the moment. They were on an assignment to monitor the Israel Museum for a possible attack. Given what you have told me about Ari Haswari and the letters, I know it appears that Rivkin is our traitor, but I simply cannot believe it of him. I knew his father personally and him as a boy. Ari was always hard to read, but I allowed David to carry out his plan to use him as a double agent because we desperately needed the intelligence and he was perfectly groomed for it. It was a calculated risk."

Gibbs could barely contain his fury. "Your perfectly groomed _triple _agent murdered an NCIS agent, shot my medical examiner's assistant, and got away with many other acts of violence and terrorism while both you and my favorite people, the CIA and FBI, allowed him free range. Now he's dead and still making viable threats against the U.S. Navy and my agents as well as his dear old dad. I'd say your calculated risk failed!"

"Agent Gibbs," Sheppard warned sternly. "The bottom line, director, is that David has disappeared. There is another traitor in Mossad and you cannot locate Michael Rivkin or his partner, who were supposed to surveillance one of the possible attack sites our agency pinpointed from Ziva's letter and Ari's movements. If the terrorists have David, it is only a matter of time before they strike."

"I realize that, Director Sheppard," The director replied. "You saw me give the order to send teams to both the Israel Museum and the Western Wall immediately after you imparted the information to me."

"There is also the matter of the U.S. Navy base that is a target as well," Gibbs reminded him tersely. "I have my agents currently at Guantanamo Bay and Rota, but we suspect the attack could happen at two bases in Virginia or at Le Monier or Bahrain. I need to know if any Mossad intelligence on Ari gives away the target."

Before the director could reply, Gibbs' phone rang. He checked the number and answered. "What have you got, Abby?"

"Nothing in Gitmo, Gibbs. But I've got a message from Tony and Ziva. Or at least, I think it was a message, but it could have been Ziva messing up an idiom."

"Abby," Gibbs said with an edge to his voice.

"Ok, ok. Ziva told me that Agent Wood found out that Ari was in Granada four months ago, but then she said that it sounded like a case of a big frog in a small lake. And then I said big fish in a small pond, but she said that she thought that she got it right in this tone that said it was a code message," Abby said in one breath.

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva said 'a big frog in a small lake', Abby? That's all you got?"

"No, Gibbs. It's Rota. I'm pretty sure that's what she was trying to say." Abby responded anxiously. "I miss my lab. I wish I had more for you, Gibbs, but there's nothing more on file than that he was in the area. With all his contacts, Mossad, the FBI, CIA, his actual activities are pretty much off the grid. But I think Agent Wood found something somehow, which was what Ziva was trying to tell me without telling me."

Gibbs frowned in frustration, but noticed Sheppard's rigid posture out of the corner of his eye.

"Give me the phone, Agent Gibbs." She asked in quiet voice.

Gibbs met her narrowed gaze with a raised eyebrow, but handed over the phone. "Got something you want to tell me, director?"

"Abby, what exactly did Ziva say?" Sheppard asked the forensic scientist in a steely voice, ignoring his question. "Word for word."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Cuba; 4:50 p.m.**

Cassidy and McGee stood watching the third and final interrogation of the day. Nothing outstanding had panned from the earlier ones and they ended early, both men uncommunicative and denying any knowledge of Ari.

Hemmati, an Iranian captured in North Africa a year ago, sat in the interrogation room across from Agent Reyes and the translator.

"If you cooperate in this, Daryush, it would mean less time in Gitmo," Reyes said as he looked through the file. "Back to Iran."

The translator related the words to the man. He only eyed Reyes, his expression mocking.

Reyes shrugged and took out a photo of Ari. "Ever seen this man?"

The translator posed the question as Reyes showed the man the picture. Although he still said nothing, Cassidy noted a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "He knows him." She said resolutely.

"How can you tell?" McGee asked curiously. "He didn't even react."

"Most of them don't react obviously, McGee. They are well-trained to resist interrogation." Cassidy said as Reyes continued to ask questions, getting minimal verbal responses. "We have to read every inch of their body language. Leading questions, where they need to talk, are not usually successful. With yes or no, you can read a non-verbal reaction if you've been trained."

"I don't know how the agents down here don't go crazy," McGee said with a shake of his head.

Cassidy sighed. "It's not for the faint hearted, McGee. We try to bargain with the detainees and use the approved methods of coercion without it leaking to the media so they can once again vilify Gitmo. The intelligence we have obtained has thwarted a few potential attacks on U.S. and foreign soil. It's difficult work down here, but I think it's necessary. That said, I'll gladly go back to being an Agent a Float after this is over. I needed a change. You burn out down here pretty quick."

McGee nodded somberly.

Agent Reyes finished the interrogation without any more revelations and waited until the guards led the detainee out of the room. He joined them on the observation side a couple of minutes later.

"Not particularly helpful, I know." He said with a sigh. His phone rang. He answered it in Cuban and held a short conversation. He looked surprised once he hung up. "That was my contact in Cuba. It appears that the four members of the cell Ari was in contact with left Cuba this morning on a flight to Spain."

McGee and Cassidy exchanged a stunned look. McGee's phone rang and he checked the number, although he knew who it would be. "Boss?"

"I want you and Agent Cassidy at the airfield in five minutes. It's Rota."

McGee couldn't resist asking: "How did you know? We just found out that Ari's Cuban terrorist cell left for Spain this morning."

"A little frog told me." Gibbs replied enigmatically. "Now, McGee!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Up... Chapter 16 - Ari Redux**

**Rosemeade**


	16. Chapter 16 Ari Redux

**On Your Six**

Chapter Sixteen - **Ari Redux**

A/N - **Thanks for your support and reviews and patience. Here's the first of two chapters I'm posting today! The other one will be up this evening.**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base Naval de Rota; Rota, Spain; 12:45 a.m.**

"There were twenty-three sailors who went on leave or off base in Spain during same week Haswari turned up in Granada," Agent Wood said as he handed the sheet of paper to Tony and sat back down. "I have to warn you that Commander Rowling won't take it well if you question them now and without his agreement."

"Well, I believe we told the commander that we need his and his sailors' full cooperation and this qualifies as an emergency situation, Agent Wood," Tony replied as he held the printout so that Ziva could view the list as well. No names jumped out off the list, except that a group of six sailors and their commanding officer took leave on the same day in the morning and returned at eleven-thirty at night. The entry was listed as an official training exercise. Ziva tapped her finger against entry and Tony nodded his agreement as he grabbed a pen off the desk and circled the names. "As it turns out, we just want to talk to these six men."

Wood took the printout back and regarded the selection with a frown. "Why these sailors? They were on an official training exercise with their C.O. I thought you were looking for someone who would have went to see Haswari."

"Is it really true that the CIA doesn't communicate with Rota, Agent Wood?" Ziva asked, her skepticism evident. Tony eyed her with a subtle warning. She only shrugged.

Wood appeared surprised by the question, but did not hesitate to answer. "No, I already told you, is it Agent David?"

"I am not exactly an Agent," Ziva replied, not deterred from her quarry, but willing to oblige his tactical attempt to change the subject. "Let's just call me an Officer, for the time being at least. Now, back to my question. Yes, you told us that the CIA rarely sends any intel to Rota. I just don't believe you."

Wood looked agitated. "Are you implying that I'm lying to you?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes. I am not questioning your honor, Agent Wood, just your willingness to cooperate with us."

Before Wood could reply, Tony stood and walked toward what he could see was a tiny camera located in one of the navy paintings on the wall behind Wood's chair. "Look, if this was a normal case of the CIA toying with us and not sharing information, I would happily play the James Bond spy movie thing," he said looking into the small circle. "I love Bond films. Mostly the ones with Sean Connery, everyone else just didn't measure up. But the bottom line is, we don't have time and this is not a normal case. I don't know what the CIA thinks it knows about Ari Haswari, but he always delivers on his threats, just not the way you think he will. And this base is one of two targets, because it's crawling with CIA agents and operatives as well as being a navy base so that Ari can stick it our boss one last time. So, I suggest we cease and desist with the pleasantries and whoever is watching us find the head CIA whatever on this base and we all have a nice chat. Because as cold-blooded as the agency is, you don't want this base with sailors and their families attacked on account of your usual arrogance. That would mean you'll never hear the end of it from a Senior Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, who would set up camp here until he found who would not cooperate with us. It wouldn't be pretty." Tony finished with a shake of his head.

"Not to mention that Mossad also possesses an interest in this case and could cause considerable trouble for the CIA in the future," Ziva added with a knowing smile directed at Agent Wood.

Wood regarded them both with a mixture of annoyance and resignation. "I think you'll have your answer in a few minutes." He murmured.

Less than a minute later, Wood's office door opened and a bald man dressed in black entered the office. "NCIS. I've heard about you from the FBI. A pleasure to deal with your ham-fisted interference," He said sneeringly with a British accent.

Tony grinned unrepentantly. "Always glad to offer it to the FBI, CIA, NSA, etc. We feel it's our duty to be the pain in your ass. Checks and balances applies to federal agencies in the U.S. too, you know. And you are?" He asked as he stepped closer to the newcomer.

The man did not reply right away, but regarded Tony through narrowed eyes. The two men stood in silent standoff.

Ziva rolled her eyes and stood up. "Alright, if you are both done hosing down the room with your testosterone, could we please get to the point where we stop an attack on this base?"

The man turned his attention to Ziva, a slight smile appearing on his lips as his eyes raked over her form. "What is a Mossad Officer, a beautiful one at that, doing with NCIS?"

Ziva returned the perusal with one of her own that ended in a raised eyebrow. "If you know Mossad, you know I can kill you numerous ways with a paperclip. However, the only, and I mean _only_ reason I won't is because we are here to stop an attack on this base. So, I'll repeat the question: who are you?"

"Agent Trent Kort," the man replied coldly. "Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, I think we can handle this to everyone's satisfaction. You give us the intel on Haswari from which you are basing these "attack" assumptions and the CIA will handle it from here. There's no need for NCIS to become involved."

Tony scoffed. "Oh, now there's where you're wrong, Kort. This is a _naval base._ We represent NCIS. You know, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. So, we're lead on this one since you're not even officially here, are you? I bet your director would be pissed to get a conference call from SECNAV right about now."

Kort looked murderous. "The CIA always supersedes any domestic agencies abroad. You realize that you're jeopardizing long-term CIA interests with your little investigation. 'Cowboy tactics' I believe I heard Agent Fornell call it."

Tony shrugged and walked back to Agent Wood's desk and picked up the printout. "Not to our boss. To him, it's called 'getting the job done'. You are going to round-up these six men and any other navy, army, air force personnel on this base currently working under the CIA. At least one of them is a traitor who's going to help attack this base."

"And my guess is at this point, with all your grandstanding, they are not available to round-up," Ziva said with grim certainty. "They are probably in the process of setting the stage for it right now."

The CIA agent hesitated only a second before snatching the paper from Tony. As he read through the names, his phone rang. "Kort," he answered curtly into the phone. "Damn it!" He spat.

Tony and Ziva shared a glance as they drew their weapons.

"Where did the call come from, Kort?" Tony demanded.

"From the aircraft hanger section," Kort replied angrily as he began to dial another number.

Tony and Ziva hurried out of the door, not waiting to see if Kort and Wood followed, Tony flipping open his phone to dial Abby's number. "Abby, I want you to call in all the LEOs standing by to Rota right now. It's going down now. Get the nearest ships in the Mediterranean over here, too. Brief the director, Gibbs, and SECNAV."

"Got it, Tony." Came Abby's reply. "McGee and Cassidy are on their way right now. I think Director Sheppard got the clue Ziva gave. David is now missing in Tel Aviv, so I think it's about to go happen there, too, but Gibbs hasn't called me back yet."

"Thanks, Abby. I gotta go," He said flipping the phone shut as he and Ziva advanced silently in the shadows along the buildings on the base toward the hangers, familiar with the base layout from the field plan Tony had compiled.

Suddenly, they heard the clicking of a gun. "I wondered if it would be you or Gibbs that I would have the pleasure of seeing tonight," said a voice from the shadows that sounded distinctly familiar.

Tony and Ziva immediately raised their guns, Tony aiming ahead of them, while Ziva faced behind them.

The man the voice belonged to stepped out of the shadows in front of Tony, followed by at least ten men holding automatic weapons.

Tony frowned in disbelief, but held his ground. Seeing his reaction, the man smiled. "Seeing double, Agent DiNozzo? And, what, I'm not going to receive a greeting from the courageous sister I've never known, but heard about from our brother?"

Ziva felt almost frozen in time as she turned, her gun still carefully aimed to defend them, to face the impossible. "Who are you?" Ziva demanded harshly as she met a face that perfectly matched Ari's.

"I am Anas. Ari's twin," he said with a smile at Ziva's expression of disbelief. "I see it's difficult for you to believe, sister."

Ziva shook her head, sparing Tony a quick glance and noting the perplexed, but alert expression on his face. "It's not difficult," Ziva responded to the man. "It's not true."

Anas raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you explain the exact resemblance?" He asked in a sardonic tone.

"Plastic surgery." Ziva supplied coldly.

He laughed and it reminded Ziva of Ari's laugh. She gripped her gun tighter. "Ari said that you were formidable for such a small woman," He remarked with a shake of the head. "No, I am the other of a double issue from my mother Hasmia Haswari and our father Deputy Director David. You see, he was not present for our delivery and my mother hid the fact that she was pregnant with twins. She knew what was in store for a half-Arab, half Israeli child born to a Mossad Officer. Being a doctor with the right contacts, it was not hard to conceal the truth. I was given to an Arab family and she was able to completely cover her tracks. The deputy director only knew of Ari's existence."

Ziva swallowed and found it hard to speak. _It couldn't be true_, she thought with a sinking stomach.

"Speechless?" Anas asked, watching her carefully.

"Well, if she is, I'm not," Tony interrupted, his Sig still trained on Anas. "How did _you _find out about Ari?"

"I was activated for Hamas espionage training at sixteen. Years later, I ran into Ari on a mission. It was quite the revelation, I assure you, for both of us." He replied readily. "And very useful. Took me awhile to believe that we were on the same side, seeing as he appeared to work for both your CIA and Mossad as well. Very clever fellow, our brother, Ziva. A promising life cut short. Want to tell me who pulled the trigger?"

Ziva managed not to betray any emotion in her expression. "What are you doing, here, Anas?" She asked, ignoring the question.

Anas noted her avoidance, but smoothly replied: "I am here to finish what our brother started. I'm here to avenge his death, Ziva. The deputy director and this Agent Gibbs are my targets, but I'm wondering what role _you_ played in all this? You appear very close to NCIS, sister."

Before she could respond, they heard footsteps behind them. "What are you doing, Anas?" Kort demanded as he arrived followed by a pair of CIA agents as well as Agent Wood with weapons drawn.

Tony let out an ironic, mirthless laugh without turning around. "The CIA strikes again. Let me guess. He's an operative that the CIA is 'using' to infiltrate Hamas and Al-Qaeda, despite the fact that his brother totally played you, the FBI, and Mossad for years. And it looks like you got played times two. Sound about right, Anas?"

Anas regarded Tony with an amused expression. "A brilliant deduction, Agent DiNozzo." He motioned for a few of his men to train their weapons on Kort as he attempted to use his phone. "I wouldn't do that, Kort. As we speak my men are on base, securing your U.S. and Spanish units."

Anas flipped open his phone and dialed a number. He spoke in Arabic, aware that Ziva no doubt understood him. "What do you mean, he got away?" He said angrily into the phone. "Send Sayid to find them and go ahead with it. Call me when it is done." He shut the phone as he eyed Tony, Ziva, and Kort. "I suggest you drop your weapons. You are outnumbered. Take the agents as well as my little sister to the main hanger." He instructed his men. "We have work to do."

Tony and Ziva exchanged a quick glance, agreeing that they could not allow themselves to be taken to the hanger. Tony realized that they were by an open warehouse and knew it was their only chance. "Have you ever seen _The_ _Fugitive_, Anas?" He asked casually, not lowering his Sig.

Anas eyed him speculatively. "Are you attempting to stall, Agent DiNozzo?" He asked calmly. "I'm no fool."

Tony smiled amicably. "I didn't take you for one. I was just going to say it's a tale of a man who is framed for the murder of his wife, only the police and this U.S. marshall all think he's guilty, so he goes on the run, trying to prove his innocence. Harrison Ford, Tommy Lee Jones. Classic. And look, you've got your own one armed man."

Tony made to lower his pistol, but at the last second shot Anas in shoulder as Ziva pulled her second pistol and shot two of the other men. More shots rang out as Tony and Ziva ran into the darkness of the warehouse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Tel Aviv, Israel; 2:15 a.m.**

"Do you think Cassidy and McGee will get to Rota before it goes down?" Sheppard asked as she sat restlessly in the passenger seat as Gibbs drove away from the airport. After discussing Mossad's plans to stop the possible attack on either Israel Museum or the Western Wall, the director asked them to help find the deputy director. A report came in as they were leaving that Michael Rikvin was spotted driving in Tel Aviv, which the director had remarked, was suspicious since he'd been assigned to surveillance on Israel Museum by the deputy director the day before.

Gibbs eyed Sheppard speculatively. "If the way we've interpreted Ari's letter is correct, the attack on Rota will happen once the attack in Jerusalem has happened. If we stop or delay the attack here, it may not come to that in Rota."

"Unless Tony and Ziva get too close to the truth," Sheppard remarked and Gibbs noted the underlying meaning in her tone.

"What exactly is the truth, Jen?" He asked evenly. "So far, I've only managed to get a little bit about this Guillaume, who may or may not be involved with supplying Ari's terrorist cell in Spain with what they are going to use on Rota. He's an arms dealer with contacts to a La Grenouille that you, apparently, have been following for some time. Yet, I still don't know why or if this somehow is endangering my agents at this very moment."

Sheppard threw a glare in Gibbs' direction. "It's not important to this case, Jethro. The focus is on finding David and stopping the attacks."

Gibbs shook his head, his smile an ironic one. "Yeah. I know you, Jen. You've always got a hidden agenda or two. If something happens to my agents---"

"They are _my _agents, Agent Gibbs," Sheppard interrupted angrily. "I am the Director of NCIS. There are things I know that you do not need to know. I would not jeopardize any agent's safety without informing them of the danger, if relevant."

Squeezing the wheel for control on his temper, Gibbs remarked icily: "Like in Paris, Jen?"

Sheppard did not reply as they sat in a furious silence.

They spotted a black sedan partially hidden by trees on the side of the road and Gibbs pulled over after passing it to investigate. They got out of the car and took out their Sigs as Gibbs went to read the license plate. It matched a list of Mossad issued cars.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows. Gibbs and Sheppard took aim as Officer Michael Rivkin and Deputy Director David came into view with weapons drawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 17 - Belle Noir**

**Rosemeade**


	17. Chapter 17 Belle Noir

**On Your Six**

Chapter Seventeen** - Belle Noir**

A/N - **Here's Update 2. Thanks for the correction, leobold1! Glad you all liked the twist. :)**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere in Tel Aviv, Israel; 2:45 a.m.**

"Director Sheppard, Agent Gibbs," The deputy director said as he and Rivkin lowered their guns.

"Want to tell us what's going on, David?" Gibbs asked evenly, not lowering his Sig.

David nodded his head. "It is okay. Rivkin saved my life." He gestured for the younger man to continue the story.

"I know you probably know that I was assigned by the deputy director to surveillance Israel Museum for any possible terrorist threats," Rivkin began as he eyed Gibbs warily. "I never made it, obviously. Almog, one of the deputy director's top men, is a traitor among others at Mossad. We were on our way to the airport for the flight to Jerusalem, when he overtook me in the car. He grabbed my cell phone and gun and pushed me out of the car as it was moving. I rolled onto the ground and I saw that he was turning the car around, presumably to shoot at me. I managed to evade the shots as I ran off into the surrounding neighborhood. There is always a patrol on duty in most areas. I flagged them down and identified myself. They helped me get back to Mossad Headquarters. I had them drop me off a ways away from the building and it turned out that Almog and the other traitors had captured the deputy director and were leaving with him through the back entrance. They probably disabled and re-looped the security cameras."

"It happened when I was going to see the director to tell him of Ari's letter and your message," David interjected. "I cannot remember much after exiting my office. Just waking up in the trunk of this car and Rivkin opening it up and telling me he was sorry, but he had no choice."

Rivkin nodded. "They drugged the deputy director and were dragging him out. His feet and legs were bound. I was able to break into one of the Mossad issue cars and remove the additional weapon we store in case of an emergency, plus I still had my backup. I hid among the cars in the parking lot until I had a good shot. There were three besides Almog, but I could not see their faces. My priority was the deputy director's safety. I was able to take down two of them, but Almog and the other proved worthy opponents, unsurprisingly."

Gibbs and Sheppard lowered their guns. "And no one heard anything from inside Mossad?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

Rivkin gestured to the end of his gun without raising it. "Special silencers. Most of the hand guns we use are equipped with them. It's a necessary feature in our line of work."

"You killed all four men?" Gibbs questioned again, pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Yes, eventually," Rivkin replied. "I could not risk going back inside Mossad with the deputy director, considering that there might be more traitors, so I loaded him into the trunk of the car I had broken into and left. I did not want to tip off anyone that he was with me."

"This is Agent Gibbs, director," Gibbs said into the phone. "We've got the deputy director and Rivkin. It appears that you should have four dead bodies in the carpark behind Mossad Headquarters. One is Almog, Rivkin's partner." Gibbs listened for a moment and then handed his phone over to David. The deputy director spoke with his superior in Hebrew for a few minutes, his face seeming to age several years as he listened to the director, before passing the phone to Rivkin. It appeared from the strained expression on the younger man's face that the director was giving him the third degree as well as a lengthy lecture. Gibbs smiled slightly as memories of schooling both Tony and McGee came to mind.

"Yes, sir. I will," Rivkin said and handed the phone back to Gibbs. "He has some important news."

Gibbs took the phone back and listened. His usual stoic expression changed almost impeceptibly to one of disbelief and fury. He thanked the director and snapped the phone shut. "Between Mossad and Shin Bet, they stopped the attack on Israel Museum. Sophisticated explosives and some top of the line weapons." He said, glancing briefly at Sheppard, then back at David. "Seems that Mossad has a very serious problem with triple agents. The office of the Prime Minister and Shin Bet are going to launch an internal investigation of Mossad Headquarters effective immediately."

David nodded grimly, meeting Gibbs steely gaze. "Yes. The director and I have been relieved of our duties for the time being."

Gibbs eyed David steadily, a thousand questions and recriminations swirling in his head. "My agents and your daughter are at Rota this very moment. With your other son," he said with a shake of his head and made a sound just short of a laugh as Sheppard and Rivkin's eyes widened. "You have any _other_ children, David? I seem to come across them all at some point. And they seem to want to kill me and my agents. Ziva excepted, of course."

Without waiting for the deputy director's response he dialed Abby's number at FBI Headquarters. "Yeah, Abby. Any word from DiNozzo and David?"

"Gibbs! I've been trying to call you, but the signal's all hinky," Abby said anxiously. "Tony called me about thirty minutes ago and said that it was happening and that he wanted me to alert all the LEOs and the area as well as any ships or carriers. He didn't tell me anything else. I just got a call from McGee and Cassidy right before you called. The Navy red-eye they are on has to land in Seville because Spain just declared something like a state of emergency for Rota. It's going to take a while for them to get clearance to get onto the base now. And SecNav is meeting with all the heads of the military and the President right now."

Gibbs hand clenched around the phone, hating that he was not there at Rota. He couldn't stop images of Kate from flowing through his mind. She died because of Ari's fixation on him. He could not lose another agent to him or his brother. "Tell SecNav that the director and I are going to Rota as well, Abby."

Behind them, an expensive grey car pulled up, its automatic windows rolling down. Gibbs reacted immediately, pushing Sheppard to the ground as Rivkin did the same with David as the shots rang out from the car.

As he and Rivkin returned fire, the car sped off. Still lying protectively on top of her, Gibbs looked down at Sheppard, seeing the blood seeping from a wound in her side. "Jen," he said urgently as he heard her gasp in pain.

_Not Again_, he thought numbly.

Sheppard turned to face him and whispered: "La Grenouille."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Base Naval de Rota; Rota, Spain; 1:55 a.m.**

Ziva followed Tony into the warehouse, hearing Anas shouts and those of his men as they pursued them. She felt blood oozing a bit from her leg, a bullet grazing her there as they'd entered the warehouse. She felt Tony reach back with his left hand to locate her as they hid among the hundreds of crates amid the two large planes in the hanger. _His left hand_, she thought worriedly. She reached out to find his right arm and felt slick wet spot on his forearm as he tensed. He was also shot.

"This won't end well for you, Ziva. Who are you now?" Anas' whimsical voice drifted through the hanger as his men ceased fire for a moment. The only light spilled in from the bright moonlight outside "Are you Mossad? Are you now working for NCIS and helping the CIA?" He said with a familiar chuckle. "Although, I suppose the same is true of Ari and me as well."

Tony and Ziva remained silent. Ziva turned suddenly, drawing her weapon on two stealthily approaching figures and then saw it was Kort and Wood, both also appeared injured by the hail of gun fire just minutes before. Tony turned and brought his finger to his lips to signal to everyone to stay quiet.

"Did it not occur to you, Ziva?" Anas asked again as his men continued to search the hanger. "Even if I am unsuccessful at taking out our father and Gibbs, I can still twist the knife. I've got Eli David's precious daughter and Agent Gibbs' most trusted second-in-command. Losing the both of you is a fate worse than death for those two proud men, I imagine."

Before Tony could stop her, Ziva stood up to follow the voice of her half-brother to confront him.

"Damn it!" Tony whispered angrily under his breath as he made to follow her closely. Kort gestured to Wood that they would follow as well, but try to get into position to take out Anas and his men.

"Here I am, Anas." Ziva announced as she came into his line of sight. She felt as if she was falling apart inside, her difficulty in accepting the harsh reality of her family's many secrets compelling her to this very stupid confrontation, despite her Mossad training. "Are you going to shoot me unarmed? Your sister? Does family mean so little to you?"

Anas trained his gun on her and regarded her with narrowed eyes. "But what makes a family, Ziva? You know as well as I that our _family_ is based on lies and deceit. And I was raised as an Arab, not as an Israeli. Ari was the only family outside my adoptive one that I will acknowledge readily. You are a means to an end, my dear."

Tony remained hidden, but able to view the conversation, several feet away. He tried with his left hand to find a suitable line of fire on Anas, but was finding it difficult to grip the Sig and he knew he was losing blood rapidly from the wound on his arm. He saw some of Anas' men returning to stand behind him, their weapons also trained on Ziva. He looked up at the ceiling, noting the life-sized model fighter jet hanging in suspension. It was held by four side ropes and central one. Anas and his men were right under it. Tony ruled it out as too time consuming. He didn't know where Kort and Wood had disappeared to, though he was sure it involved some scheme only the CIA could think up. He felt in the loop of his belt and found the matches. A full book. He had no idea what was in all the wooden crates, but the smoke from the fire would create enough of a diversion. _Unless explosives are involved_, he thought grimly. But there was no choice.

"There is a saying in English, Anas," Ziva replied calmly. "'All is fair in love and war'. Have you heard it?"

"If you mean to distract me," Anas said as he cocked his gun. "It's nice try, but our family meeting is over."

He quickly struck the matches consecutively, tossing them at the crates across the way from him. The wood immediately caught fire, sending up huge flames, briefly catching Anas' attention. Tony dove out of his hiring place and forcing his right arm to comply fired three shots at his head. As the man fell backward, his gun unfired still in his hand, Tony saw Ziva duck the oncoming fire of Anas' men as she pulled her spare pistol out from under her skirt and fired back as she used the smoke filling the room as a cover and hid behind another grouping of crates. Anas men began to fall as gunfire assailed them from behind. Kort and Wood stepped over the bodies as Tony got up and went over to find Ziva still crouched behind the crates, bleeding still from her leg and the graze on her cheek. _A few more inches the other way_, he thought somberly. Their eyes met and Tony saw the shock and quiet devastation in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next up...Chapter 18 - The One That Got Away**

**Rosemeade**


	18. Chapter 18 The One That Got Away

**On Your Six**

Chapter Eighteen - **The One That Got Away**

A/N - **leobold1, don't worry for McGee, I haven't forgot him and yes, David needs to cease populating the earth. :) Pandora of Ithilien, Ziva does have a family from hell, even without Anas, *possible spoiler warning*** _especially looking at clips with her father from the season finale_ ***spoiler end*. mia58, the title of this chapter is significant in several ways...**

Spoilers - **None**

Disclaimer - **I own nothing.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Base Naval de Rota Hospital; Rota, Spain; 10:00 a.m. (8 Hours Later)**

McGee sat in the waiting room watching Cassidy approach with two coffee cups in hand as they waited on the doctors to release Tony and Ziva. The two agents finally made it onto Rota to see the combined forces of the Spanish military and U.S. Navy from two aircraft carriers stationed nearby in the Mediterranean, cleaning up the aftermath of the thwarted attack on the base. The six sailors as well as their commander that Tony and Ziva singled out from the base logs were taken into custody for questioning, first by SecNav and the director of the CIA, both of whom were en route to Rota. Anas and his associates were all pronounced dead at the hanger. Agent Kort, after the order came in from the his director, read in NCIS on Operation Chimera. It was an operation to uncover the link between Hamas, Al-Qaeda, and the head of an elusive arms network operating around the world. The sailors were part of the intelligence ring activated to surveillance the area. According to Kort, the CIA knew of Anas Fulan and his relationship to Ari at least a year prior to the latter's death. Ari vetted Anas as a valuable resource and as the circumstances of Ari's demise remained sketchy, the CIA assumed that his death was simply a consequence of his attempt to infiltrate Hamas in D.C. under the watch of the overzealous Gibbs. They decided to use Anas in his place to continue the operation. In return, SecNav gave similar orders to Tony to share all particulars relating to Ari's death. McGee recalled the near fight he and Cassidy had to break-up between the injured Kort and Tony before they were taken to the hospital.

_"Well, that's just great," Kort spat. "Did anyone over at NCIS think that that piece of information might be worth sharing? Or was it just an eye for an eye justice that Agent Gibbs is so fond of? Or were you protecting your little Mossad assassin from the ramifications of killing her brother?"_

_Tony got into Kort's face, his arm bandaged in a makeshift sling one of the Navy Seals that first entered the hanger made for him. "I know the CIA, the granddaddy of all secret-keepers, is not going to give us a lesson on sharing intelligence?" Tony said sarcastically. "Because we all know that when Gibbs tried to tell you and the FBI that Ari was bad, you dismissed it like you always dismiss anything we say or do. Your decision to use his brother without knowing why Ari died was the CIA's mistake. Your supposed to know what you've got in your stable, Kort!"_

_Kort sneered. "I suppose I should tell you the same thing then, DiNozzo?" Kort said throwing a leering glance over to where Ziva sat in the back of a Navy ambulance, staring off into space. "Might want to keep the handcuffs nearby for her."_

_Tony's punch landed squarely on Kort's nose as the CIA agent staggered back, but made to lunge at Tony. McGee, an anxious observer at this point, summoned the courage to get in between the two men and held Kort back as Agent Wood came over to aid him. Cassidy stepped in to pull Tony over to the ambulance._

_"Get your hands off me!" Kort said angrily, shoving away from McGee._

_"I will as soon as you control yourself," McGee returned undeterred. "You were out of line, Kort."_

_"Was I?" Kort said with a shrug. "How can NCIS be sure you can trust her considering her family history?"_

_"We trust her because Gibbs trusts her," McGee responded firmly. "His gut has never been wrong since I've known him. Ziva killed her brother to save his life. Everything she's done in her career leading up to now shows her integrity. She also saved Director Sheppard's life in Cairo. Ziva's not a traitor. She just has a really messed up family."_

_Kort snorted skeptically, but did not reply. At that point, the commander in charge of the Seals ordered all the injured into the ambulances._

"You were pretty good back there with Kort," Cassidy observed, breaking him out of his reverie. "He's such a smug bastard."

McGee nodded. "Thanks. Yeah, he is."

"Any more on Director Sheppard's condition?" Cassidy asked. They'd received the call from Abby after arriving at the hospital. She'd been in a panic and McGee had to first calm her down to get the story out of her. Sheppard was in critical, but stable condition at an undisclosed hospital in Tel Aviv with Gibbs, Rivkin, and David. She also told him about the thwarted attack on Israel Museum as well as Rivkin's account of the attempted kidnapping of David and Shin Bet's internal investigation of Mossad.

"No," McGee said with a sigh.

Cassidy nodded and appeared to hesitate before she spoke next. "So...do you know what's going on between Tony and Ziva?"

McGee looked over at her in surprise. "Is something going on?"

Cassidy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I don't know," she said carefully. "I just got this vibe. I mean I've never seen Tony angry like that and he seemed particularly protective of her. And she doesn't strike me as someone who needs protection."

McGee considered this for a moment. "Maybe not," he conceded. "But I would think even a Mossad assassin would find it difficult to deal with the fact that the brother she knew was a traitor that she had to kill without her father, the deputy director of Mossad, knowing about it. Then said brother's secret wife tries kills a marine and tries to blow up NCIS. Next, her dead brother plots to use her as a pawn to attack a navy base and a sacred site in Israel as well as kill her father and Gibbs. And if that's not enough, she just found out that Ari had a twin that was going to kill her if Tony hadn't got him first."

The blonde agent nodded in understanding. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"As for Tony and Ziva," McGee continued, "I don't know. I mean the last five days have been insane. They've had to learn to work together pretty fast. I don't think any of us has got more than a few hours of sleep, either. I'm rambling because I'm running on fumes and bad coffee."

Cassidy smiled at McGee and patted his shoulder. "Well, why don't we get some rest while we wait. There's nothing else for us to do right now, anyway."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony stood in the doorway, his arm in a cast, as Ziva tried out the crutches she'd need to use for the next few weeks while her leg fracture healed.

"Getting the hang of it?" Tony asked as he stepped into the room.

Ziva looked up and met his gaze. "Yes, it is nothing."

Tony nodded and observed her carefully. Since he'd found her crouched behind the crates, she'd said little and remained stoic. He understood, as he could only imagine how she felt at this latest revelation about her family.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ziva asked, her frustration evident.

"Like what?" Tony said innocently.

Ziva gave him a look. "Like you expect me to break into tears!"

Tony refrained from correcting her and instead said: "It's not like it wouldn't be understandable."

"Why?" Ziva asked in annoyance. "Because I am a woman?"

"That's not what I meant, Ziva and you know it." Tony replied calmly.

Ziva turned away from him on the crutches and hobbled toward the windows. "Well, your concern is unnecessary, Tony. And while we are at it, if I am to remain at NCIS, which I would like, what happened between us the other night cannot happen again. Gibbs' rule is a sound one."

Tony watched her somber, but determined profile, unsurprised by the declaration. He knew that it was for the best. Despite his general amusement at Gibbs' many rules and edicts, he respected them as having come from years of experience. If he and Ziva were going to work together, they had to maintain a solid professional relationship. Besides, he doubted that either of them would know how to operate in a serious relationship. The very thought left him scared for reasons he did not wish to explore. A sex only deal, as fool-proof as it sounded, was out as well as it still meant a loss of focus. And if the events of the past few months had taught him anything, it was that they needed to be ready for every eventuality.

At Tony's silence, Ziva turned to face him, her eyebrow raised. "You agree with me?"

Tony looked into her dark, fathomless eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Ziva returned his nod and forced herself not to say anything further. Whenever she thought she had him figured out, Anthony DiNozzo went and did or said the unexpected. As far as the events of the last twenty-four hours, Ziva felt numb to it all. It was as if her brain refused to process the existence of this brother she'd never known. Her rash decision to confront him had come from somewhere deep inside her that needed to understand why her family seemed destined to bring nothing but misery to everyone they touched. She could not stop thinking that her actions could have gotten Tony, Kort, and Wood killed as well as herself. _Is it genetic?_ she'd asked herself many times over the last few days. She couldn't bear the thought of having to face her father again nor did she particularly want to return home. It was the main reason to keep Tony at arms' length. She desperately wanted to remain with NCIS now more than ever. She needed to prove herself valuable and trustworthy, not another source of problems. She cringed to imagine what Gibbs must think of her family by now.

"Have you heard anything more on the director?" She asked, changing the subject.

Tony shook his head, readily following her lead. "No, but I just got released and came to check on you. McGee and Cassidy might know something, though."

"Well, I can go as well," Ziva replied as she slowly used the crutches to come to stand by Tony. "I just need to sign paperwork, the nurse said."

"I do, too," Tony said as he gestured for her to go first out of the room.

As she passed him, Ziva hesitated and turned to look at him. "Ah, I am not exactly used to saying this, but---"

"Don't," Tony interrupted matter-of-factly. "I've got your six, you've got mine. Partners, right?"

Ziva nodded at him curiously. "Right," she repeated. "Why do you trust me, Tony? After everything, both you and McGee stood up for me against Kort."

Tony shrugged. "Like McGeek said, Gibbs trusts you and his gut is infallible. I've seen it at work and it's uncanny. The director was willing to risk her career to set up a liason position for you. Plus, I'd like to think I'm a competent judge of character myself and I've spent seventy-two continuous hours in your presence under extreme conditions. You're not like your brothers or your father, Ziva. And there's the fact that you'll owe me lunch for a week since your driving is bound to get even worse with a broken leg," Tony added with a smirk.

Ziva blinked at his quick change of topic and tone, but recovered to scowl at him as she exited the room. "I see your arm is in a cast, Tony."

"I can drive very well with one hand, Ziva," Tony stated with his usual bravado as he followed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ichilov Hospital; Tel Aviv, Israel; 11:45 a.m.**

Gibbs sat in contemplative silence by Sheppard's bed as she lay sleeping after the emergency surgery that saved her life, but left her very weak. The bullet had only grazed her liver, but she'd lost a lot of blood and needed a transfusion. He knew he should feel relief that Jen and his agents were okay, the attacks had been thwarted, and that Anas Fulan was dead, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut. His mind raced over Jen's whispered 'La Grenouille' before she'd passed out. As for the grey luxury vehicle, the license plate Gibbs had memorized turned up as invalid. There was undoubtedly a connection between this arms dealer and the events of the last twenty-four hours. And Rivkin's story bothered him. It was too neat and clean. But the Mossad officer remained the epitome of a faithful second-in-command to the deputy director, protecting him from both the kidnapping and the shooting on the side of the road. Rivkin could have killed David if he'd wanted to, Gibbs surmised. He'd had all the time in the world. Now Mossad Headquarters was under investigation and both the director and David were on ice until it was completed. He couldn't help but wonder if that was perhaps the goal all along. As such, Gibbs could not rejoice in the ones they'd captured or killed. He could only think of the possibility that the one or ones that actually helped Ari and his brother mastermind this plot either got away or managed to stay hidden from the fallout.

"How is she?" David asked as he walked into the room slowly. Although he'd sustained no major injuries, the man appeared to creak as he walked, no doubt due to bruising during his kidnapping.

"Stable," Gibbs replied quietly. "Where's Rivkin?"

"He is still being treated for the bullet in his shoulder." David responded as he sat in the other chair beside Gibbs. "A Shin Bet officer is with him. Mine is just outside the door. Needless to say, we are under close surveillance for the duration of the investigation."

Gibbs nodded. "Comes with the territory when your two sons wreak havoc both nationally and internationally."

David managed a bitter smile. "I may deserve that, Gibbs. No doubt you think so and in your shoes, I could not blame you. It does no good to say that I believed Ari would prove a great resource to destroy Hamas and Al-Qaeda from within or that I had no knowledge of Anas' existence because their mother used every one of her considerable connections to hide him from me. The result is the same: failure. My errors in judgment are the reasons Mossad is in shambles right now." He paused. "Ziva is all I have left, Gibbs. I can do the right thing by her at least. Shin Bet will want to talk to her about Ari and me, of course. I will ask that they do so in Washington, as I doubt she wants to return here at this point. I no longer have an objection to her staying with NCIS. I would prefer she cut ties with Mossad all together. As I am sure you've already considered as well, the situation is likely far from over even with Anas' death."

Gibbs remained silent for a moment. "What do you know about Mathieu Guillaume and La Grenouille?"

"Guillaume is an arms-go-between for the Middle East and North Africa in particular. It is said that he works for a 'La Grenouille' whose identity remains a mystery even from your CIA." David replied thoughtfully. "He is among Mossad's most wanted."

"He just made my list as well," Gibbs muttered. "My advice to you, David, is to watch your back. Your director's as well. Figure out who you can trust fast." Gibbs, aware of the Shin Bet officer outside, gave David a look he hoped conveyed that NCIS would aide in this as much as they could. Despite his anger over David's many transgressions as a father, Gibbs knew that the man was essentially decent, if overly ambitious, and he needed him to keep tabs on the status of Guillaume and La Grenouille in the Middle East. He knew that offering NCIS' help to clean up Mossad would serve as an even trade to David for continued pursuit of the arms circle.

David nodded his agreement to Gibbs' unspoken offer. He stood up and made for the door. "Shalom, Gibbs." He said over his shoulder as he exited the room.

Gibbs shifted his gaze to the still sleeping redhead, wondering about the truth behind her interest in La Grenouille. He did not like to think of their time together in Paris, but when he did, he always remembered Jen as the one that got away. She'd chosen her career over a relationship with him. After four wives and three divorces, Gibbs wondered if she wasn't the smartest person he knew. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed deeply. Peace did not seem like a luxury he would ever enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End** of** On Your Six**

**To Be Continued...Well, this is the last chapter of On Your Six! That's because I decided that I am going to do the trilogy and the 1st chapter of the new fic (untitled right now) will be up on Saturday. It will pick up near the ending of this one. Thanks for the reviews of this story, it's really inspired me to keep writing and I hope to see you all on the next fic!**

**PPS: To reassure my fellow Tiva or Jibbs fans, the whole trilogy still focuses on those two pairings as well as McGee, Abby, Cassidy, etc, who will all get their due as well. :)**

**Rosemeade**


End file.
